Code Mate
by flowerdyo
Summary: chap-7/ Kai mengernyit apa maksudnya? air..bayangan../Kyungsoo...dia selalu saja seperti itu, terlalu misterius dan sulit untuk dipahami /Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak dengan ulah Kai, bibirnya sedang dikulum begitu saja oleh orang yang bukan siapa-siapanya \Main pair Kaisoo with Sebaek, Chanbaek,Hunhan,chenmin,sulay \ Fantasy,Drama,Romance,Humor \ YAOI! \ Rate T {bisa berubah?}\ EXO FF
1. Chapter 1

Author : Fafasoo202 / Flowerdyo  
Title : Code Mate  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor  
Rated : (T)au deh,,  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Disclaimer : No Plagiat! BIG NO!

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Other member EXO, etc..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **TYPO's**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **No Siders...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang terus menjomblo dan perjalanan hidupnya dengan berbekal ilmu 'sihir' turun temurun yang diwarisinya, berakhir dengan pertemuan jodohnya. Hidup penuh misteri nan indah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! (^-^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **FaFlow Present'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah namun terasa suram bagi seorang Kai. Tujuannya kesini untuk melarikan diri dari Ibunya, dan juga Ia ingin mencari tahu hal aneh yang selama ini menganggu pikirannya. Tapi diluar dugaan.. 'sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang selama riwayat hidup ku' batinnya.

Tapi satu hal yang tak bisa Kai sangkal. Ayahnya adalah orang yang berkuasa. Dan tak mungkin tak ada yang terjadi jika beliau menghendaki. Beruntung, Ayahnya memberikan ijin dengan syarat, yahh terbilang mudah. Syaratnya, Kai harus tetap bersekolah dengan baik selama Ia di korea –di sekolah yang telah dipilihkan oleh Ayahnya-. Tak apalah, setidaknya fokus sekolah jauh lebih baik dari pada harus mendengarkan desakan sang Ibu tentang wanita. Kai adalah orang dengan kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata, sekolah adalah hal kecil. Dan syarat selanjutnya yaitu setelah lulus Kai harus melanjutkan kuliah bisnis di Jepang untuk mengurus seluruh Perusahaan ayahnya. Kai menerima saja, toh ia sadar jika ia anak tunggal dan mau tidak mau semua perusahaan ayahnya akan dibebankan padanya.

Kai menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan lemas.

"Ini kelasmu! Ayo masuk".

Kai tersentak, mengembalikan kesadarannya jika Ia sudah berada di depan sebuah kelas dengan papan yang bertuliskan "XII-A1" menggantung diatas pintunya.

Kai mengangguk sambil mengikuti Kepala Sekolah Sunhwa Art high School ini dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak-anak, tolong perhatiannya sebentar. Kalian kedatangan murid baru dari Jepang. Perkenalkan dirimu!" bisik guru Kwon diakhir kalimat pada sang namja.

Namja itu mengangguk dan mulai membuka suara. "Annyeonghaseo! Jeoneun Kim Jongin imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Mohon bantuannya" Kai -namja itu- membungkukkan badan setelah perkenalannya. Seisi kelas terlihat mengerutkan kening mendengar logat bicara Kai yang tidak seperti orang korea.

"Baiklah Kai, kau bisa mencari tempat duduk yang kosong"

Kai mengangguk selepas Kwon Saem mempersilahkan dirinya untuk mencari tempat duduk. Kai memandang seisi kelas sejenak sebelum menangkap sebuah lambaian tangan dari lelaki di pojokan kiri.

Kai membelalak kaget melihat cengiran konyol yang dilayangkan lelaki itu. Ia terkekeh, 'Dia sekolah disini juga..' batinnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri.

.

-0o0-

.

"Heh! Menyingkir dari sini!"

"Kenapa? Inikan tempat dudukku".

"Kubilang menyingkir ya menyingkir. Tidak usah banyak tanya".

"Tidak. Aku harus tau alasannya apa. Dari pertama masuk, aku sudah duduk disini. Kenapa sekarang kau malah menyuruhku menyingkir? Memangnya sekolahan ini milikmu?"

"Yak!"

BUGH

"Akh.."

Baik,, perhatikan. Meja kedua dari belakang di pojokan kiri sedang terjadi keributan kecil. Chanyeol mendorong teman sebangkunya sampai terjatuh, dan setelahnya Ia tidak peduli lagi pada mantan teman sebangkunya itu.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada namja di depan kelas dengan cengiran lebarnya.

.

.

Kai berjalan ke arah meja di pojok kiri kelas. Ia berhenti sejenak memandangi orang yang sedang membereskan buku dan tasnya dilantai.

"Hey, Kai! Kenapa diam saja? Ayo duduk!"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tadi melambaikan tangan. Kai mendengus seraya meletakkan bokongnya di kursi tunggal itu.

"Ahjumma tidak cerita padaku jika Kau akan pindah kesini" ujar orang itu pada Kai.

"Tentu saja, aku memang tidak berniat pindah kesini" jawab Kai.

"Ahh,, kau kabur lagi?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku, Park Chanyeol".

"Sudah kuduga.."

Kai terkekeh menanggapi ucapan sepupunya. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang yang duduk di depan mejanya dan meja Chanyeol membalikkan diri. Menumpu dagu pada lipatan tangan di atas bangku, dua orang itu menatap Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian.

"Kalian sepertinya begitu dekat.." ujar namja bereyeliner. Namja berwajah flat disebelahnya mengangguk mengiyakan, Chanyeol mendengus.

"Tidakkah kau berniat untuk mengenalkan kami padanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yak! Baekkie.. kenapa ingin berkenalan dengannya? Bisa-bisa kau berpaling dari ku nanti. Kau tidak tertarik padanya kan?" namja berwajah flat membuka suaranya.

Namja bereyeliner bernama Baekhyun itu tertawa geli melihat kecemburuan dari kekasihnya. "Tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengannya, sementara pangeran yang begitu tampaaaaan berada di sampingku sekarang. Kau percaya padaku 'kan Sehunnie?"

Sehun –namja dengan wajah flat- menghela nafasnya ketika melihat aegyeo dari sang kekasih. Ia hanya dapat mengangguk dan mencium singkat pipi putih itu.

Chanyeol memutar matanya, Ia benar-benar benci melihat drama roman harian dari kedua orang didepannya. Benar-benar membosankan.

Chanyeol melirik dari ujung matanya ke arah Kai. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya yang nyaris saja meledak ketika mendapati Kai dengan mulut menganganya. Chanyeol berdehem kecil, "Emm.. Kai, perkenalkan. Namja bereyeliner itu namanya Baekhyun, dan ini Sehun. Hun, Baek.. perkenalkan ini Kai, sepupuku."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang ke arah Kai, dan Kai menanggapi dengan senyuman kikuk. "Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu.." ujarnya, terus tersenyum pada Kai.

"Jangan terus memandanginya!" itu suara Sehun. Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya. "Kau hari ini kenapa sih? Sensitif sekali.."

"Ck... aku cemburu. Kau puas!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun berbalik. Oh tidak! Sang pangeran sedang marah sekarang. "Yah.. Sehunnie. Mianhae... ne?"

Rengekan Baekhyun mulai terdengar. Astaga, tidakkah mereka sadar jika sedang ditatapi oleh seisi kelas. Sungguh pasangan yang berlebihan.

Kai menghela nafasnya diam-diam. Ini hari pertama dia sekolah dan sudah menemukan orang aneh disekelilingnya. Kepala Kai mulai pening. 'Kenapa melarikan diri itu, sulit sekali?!' tangis Kai dalam hati.

Penderitaan Kai terintrupsi sejenak dengan bunyi decitan pintu yang terbuka. Chanyeol dan Kai mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke depan. Seorang namja mungil masuk dengan santainya. Tak ada salam, tak ada permintaan maaf, dan tidak dihukum?

What?!

Kai mengernyit heran, sekolah ini memiliki peraturan macam apa? Jelas-jelas namja itu datang terlambat. Ini sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu dari jam masuk sekolah.

"Seperti biasa.."

Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol, ketika mendengar gumamannya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'seperti biasa?' ..."

Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa menghiraukan sepupunya itu.

Kai memandangi namja yang baru saja lewat disampingnya hingga namja itu duduk tepat di belakang mejanya. Tatapannya dingin, tak bersahabat, dan angkuh, namun mata itu bulat, indah, dan berbinar. 'Sayang dia sombong..' cibir Kai dalam hati.

"Baik, Kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini" suara Kwon Saem mengalihkan perhatian Kai dari si namja 'angkuh' itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah cukup sabar sejak tadi. Selain berisik, ternyata tubuh orang yang duduk didepannya ini begitu tinggi. Kyungsoo menggeram marah di tempatnya. Ia melirik sekilas pada namja disebelahnya. Namja itu berkali-kali mencari celah untuk melihat ke papan tulis akibat kepala Chanyeol yang menghalanginya.

"Taehyung!" ucap kyungsoo dengan suara berbisik

Namja itu (Taehyung) menoleh segera pada Kyungsoo. "Mwoya?"

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Taehyung melirik pada Kai dan Chanyeol dengan muka masam. "Aku diusir chanyeol"

"Kau merasa terganggu dengan mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo. Taehyung mengangguk lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menyeringai.

'puk'

Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu kiri Taehyung. "Tenang saja! Aku akan membantumu".

Kyungsoo berdehem keras... membuat dua orang di depannya menoleh ke belakang.

"Hey.. kau murid baru ya? Ckckck.. murid baru tapi sudah sangat berisik. Dan kau Chanyeol, selama aku mengenalmu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu banyak bicara jika sudah di dalam kelas apalagi saat pelajaran dimulai. Ahh,, satu lagi. Tubuh kalian menghalangi pandanganku dan Taehyung" komentar Kyungsoo, menatap bergantian pada Kai dan Chanyeol.

Kai mengesampingkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Kyungsoo lebih jelas. Keningnya mengernyit tidak suka pada Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh sejenak, "Jika kau merasa kami menghalangi pandanganmu dan si culun itu kenapa tidak dari awal duduk disini? Sudah tau tubuh pendek".

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Astaga.. baru sekarang ini ada yang berani menghina dirinya pendek. Kyungsoo benci itu.

"Aku. Tidak. Pendek. Dasar hitam! Lebih baik sekarang kalian pindah saja kebelakang sini, sementara aku dan Taehyung yang duduk disitu" ujar Kyungsoo sarkastik. Matanya menatap tajam pada Kai.

Chanyeol kalang kabut melihat sepupunya -Kai- mengeraskan rahang, bersiap untuk meledak saat itu juga. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menghentikan sesuatu yang akan segera terjadi, tapi naas...

Brak!

Taehyung tersentak kebelakang, terkejut mendengar gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Kai. Dan Chanyeol sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lemas. Jangan lupakan para penghuni kelas lain yang menatap minat ke arah empat namja itu.

"Yak! Perhatikan kata-katamu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat reaksi Kai, Ia berbisik pada Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Kai. "Dia memang hitam 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Taehyung mengangguk walaupun ragu.

"Mwo!?"

"K-kai,, sudahlah! Kyungsoo hentikan ini!" ujar Chanyeol memelas. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan menyampirkan tas dibahunya.

"Kau..." desis Kai, menatap nyalang pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum misterius seraya memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kai, Chanyeol, dan Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah guru mereka yang kini tengah berdiri disamping meja Kai dengan lipatan tangan dibawah dada.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menyeringai kecil, kemudian ikut memandangi Kwon Songsaengnim.

"Saem.."

Pemilik nama lengkap Kwon Yuri itu menatap lembut pada Kyungsoo. "Ne?"

"Aku dan Taehyung ingin pindah ke meja Chanyeol dan Kai".

"Eoh? Tentu saja" ujarnya, membuat Kai melotot tak percaya.

"S... saem.. mana bisa begitu.." sela Kai tiba-tiba.

Kwon Yuri memandang Chanyeol dan Kai sambil berucap, "Kai dan Chanyeol silahkan pindah ke bangku belakang. Sekarang!" ucap Kwon Yuri final yang lalu kembali ke mejanya di depan kelas.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri sambil merapikan buku-bukunya di atas meja. Ia menggerutu tak jelas. Tapi Kai tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mau!" ujar Kai.

Chanyeol sontak menoleh kearahnya. Ia geram dan menendang tulang kering Kai.

"Akh! Kenapa menendangku?"

"Kau cari mati ya? Lakukan saja keinginan Kyungsoo" Jawab Chanyeol dengan gigi yang terkantup.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak mau". Ckckck.. sifat keras kepala Kai belum juga hilang setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu pikir chan.

Dugh! Kaki Kai terbentur meja karena badannya ditarik-tarik Chanyeol.

"Akh,, iya iya. Baiklah.. aku akan ikut pindah!" ucap Kai setengah hati.

Ia berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke meja Kyungsoo. Saat Kai berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo, tak sengaja matanya menangkap senyum mengejek dari namja mungil itu.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya, "Shit!"

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas dengan Taehyung yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Taehyung membuka mulutnya ingin bicara tapi tak ada satupun kata yang keluar.

"Huft... kenapa jadi gugup seperti ini?" gerutunya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa disangka, tubuhnya terdorong dengan keras. Taehyung mendongak dan menemukan dua orang namja tinggi tengah menatap garang ke arahnya. Itu Changmin dan Jin Woo. Dua orang yang begitu di takuti seantero SAHS ini. Mereka terkenal sadis jika membully orang. Terlebih yang Taehyung tau, dua lelaki ini tertarik pada Kyungsoo si manusia dingin dan angkuh.

Ia meneguk salivanya kasar. 'Matilah aku!'

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. Kenapa hidupnya begitu sulit? Itu pemikiran Kyungsoo. Menjadi seseorang yang di segani banyak orang itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Hidupnya serasa diawasi tanpa ada yang berani mendekat. Tak apa, lagi pula Kyungsoo tidak senang di dekati. Tapi satu kendala membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman seperti ini. Orang-orang yang mengagumi dirinya macam Changmin dan Jin Woo adalah orang yang sangat ingin Kyungsoo lenyapkan. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat 'kan? Setiap orang yang berada terlau dekat dengannya pasti akan selalu dihadang oleh mereka.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Changmin yang sedang memegangi kerah Taehyung. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berucap, "Lepaskan dia!".

Jin Woo terkejut di tempatnya. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menyelematkan si culun Taehyung. Changmin tetap diam tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin seseorang mengganggumu?" tanya Jin Woo.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Tau apa kau tentang diriku? Heh, Changmin. Lepaskan dia!" ulang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar.

Changmin yang mendengar nada tak suka dari Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Taehyung. Namja berkaca mata itu melirik takut pada dua orang dihadapannya. Kemudian Ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo, "Kemari!". Taehyung mengerjap. Apa? Kyungsoo menyuruhnya ke sana? Ke sisinya? Hell, ini pertama kali Kyungsoo terlihat peduli sekali dengan orang lain. Meskipun ragu, Taehyung tetap melaksanakan perintah Kyungsoo dan segera mengambil tempat di belakang tubuh mungil itu.

"Tunggu disini!" ujarnya pada Taehyung.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Jin Woo dan Changmin. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada keduanya. Membuat Changmin maupun Jin Woo merasakan tanda bahaya menguar keluar dari tubuh mungil itu ketika Kyungsoo berhenti di depan mereka.

Kyungsoo berjingkit sambil merangkul bahu mereka dan berbisik di tengah-tengahnya. "Hentikan itu semua mulai sekarang, atau kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah tak terduga dariku bahkan melebihi kejutan yang kalian berikan pada korban-korban bully kalian? Kalian mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Jin Woo dan Changmin menahan nafas. Mereka jelas tahu apa yang di maksud Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa sisa hidup mereka akan berakhir di tangan Kyungsoo. Jin Woo menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Changmin terengah. Mereka tidak menghendaki suatu yang buruk menimpa mereka.

"A-arraseo.." ujar mereka dengan suara tercekak.

Kyungsoo melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia tersenyum miring pada Changmin dan Jin Woo. Namja mungil itu menepuk bahu kedua orang itu. "Aku harap kalian benar-benar memegang ucapan kalian, jika tidak mau nyawa kalian melayang begitu saja" desisnya terdengar mengerikan di telinga Changmin dan Jin Woo.

Selepasnya, Kyungsoo dapat melihat kedua lelaki itu lari terbirit-birit menjauhi dirinya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi. Ya Tuhan, apa Kyungsoo sudah membuat dosa karena telah membuat orang takut padanya?

Tidak. Kyungsoo hanya mengancam, jelas? MENGANCAM. Dia tidak akan benar-benar melaksanakan ancamannya. Memangnya dia orang seperti apa?. Kyungsoo bukan orang jahat. Ingat itu!

Kyungsoo memandang sekelilingnya. Astaga, Ia menjadi pusat perhatian di koridor sekolah sekarang. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berjalan cepat mengahampiri Taehyung.

"Ayo!" ujarnya sambil menyeret Taehyung si culun.

"K-kemana?"

"Ke kantin. Aku lapar."

.

.

 ** _-Another Side-_**

Setelah memesan makanan, Kai dan Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang di salah satu sisi kantin.

Sluurrpp~

"Yak! Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ujar Chanyeol setelah menyuap Jjangmyeong-nya.

Kai terus mengunyah sandwich di mulutnya tanpa mengiraukan perkataan Chanyeol. Sesekali Ia menyeruput milk teanya, membuat Chanyeol geram.

"Yakh!"

Kai terkesiap saat makanan di mulut Chanyeol menyembur keluar mengenai wajahnya. "Astaga, Chanyeol kau menjijikan! Ughh.. wajahku"

"Hehehe... mian. Kau juga yang salah, karena tidak mendengarkanku".

"Kenapa kau jadi menuntut seperti ini setelah lama kita tidak bertemu, eoh?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ceritakan saja.."

Kai melepas sandwichnya begitu saja, dan menyandarkan diri di kursi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku kabur,..."

"Ya aku tahu" sela Chanyeol.

Kai menggeplak keras kepala Chanyeol.

"Mrggghh..."

"Jangan menyela sebelum aku selesai berbicara.."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan makanan yang penuh dimulutnya.

"Aku kabur tanpa sepengetahuan Eomma, dengan kata lain hanya Abeoji yang tahu" kata Kai.

"Lalu?"

"Kau jangan menceritakan pada Eomma-ku atau Eomma-mu tentang ini, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu" perkataan Kai membuat Chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

"Jadi ..."

 _~ Flashback ON ~_

"Bagaimana?"

Kai menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Eomma, aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka" ujar Kai setelah Ibunya menyodorkan beberapa foto anak gadis dari kerabat-kerabatnya.

"Hah! Kau ini. Aku malu karena kau belum juga memiliki kekasih, sedangkan anak dari teman-teman Eomma sudah punya kekasih bahkan banyak yang memiliki kekasih seorang idol"

"Biarkan saja"

"Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan itu, melihat anak kesayanganku masih sendiri sedangkan diluar sana anak seusiamu sudah berganti-ganti pacar"

"Eomma ingin aku jadi playboy?" tanya Kai membelalakan matanya.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi setidaknya milikilah satu pendamping yang bisa aku banggakan ketika nanti arisan bersama teman-temanku"

"Aku masih terlalu muda jika harus punya calon pendamping, Eomma.. Kenapa Eomma heboh sekali dengan hal seperti itu sih?. Aku bukan seperti mereka yang senang di jodohkan dengan gadis-gadis kaya penggila harta itu!" Kai menaikkan suaranya. Namun setelah itu rasa tidak nyaman menyapa hatinya saat melihat raut terkejut di wajah sang Ibu.

"Eomma... aku..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau di cemooh oleh orang-orang karena tidak juga menggandeng seorang gadis, Kai aku tau kau hitam tapi menurutku kau tampan, anak eomma sangat tampan dan pasti banyak yang suka padamu" jelas semua Ibu pasti berpendapat anaknyalah yang paling tampan atau cantik itu pikir Kai yang lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah

"Dan apa kata orang jika pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Kim belum juga memiliki kekasih hingga sekarang. Aku juga tidak ingin Kau salah memilih pasangan nantinya, nama baik keluarga kim bergantung padamu nak" ucap Ibu Kai menggebu-gebu.

Kai terkejut bukan main. Ia tersenyum kecut, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ibunya. Jadi, alasan Ibunya menjodohkan dirinya selama ini hanya untuk kepentingan nama baik keluarga. Betapa bodohnya Kai karena baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

"Oh? Begitu? Eomma lebih peduli pada nama keluarga Kim dari pada kebahagiaan anak Eomma sendiri? Aku tidak percaya ini". Setelah mengucapkan itu Kai pergi meninggalkan Ibunya di ruang tengah.

"Kau mau kemana Kai?" tanya Ibu Kai dengan kepala mendidih, "Percuma jika kau kabur, aku akan menemukanmu, meski itu di ujung jepang sekalipun" teriaknya.

Sementara itu Kai tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, berdekatan dengan sang Ibu hanya membuat emosinya terus naik. Dari pada terjadi apa-apa nantinya lebih baik Kai menjauh. Ahh,, ngomong-ngomong tentang menjauh, Kai sudah mempunyai rencana terbaik yang sudah dipikirkannya dengan matang, 'Jika ujung jepang masih dapat Ibu temukan bagaimana dengan ujung korea(?) Ibu pasti susah menemukanku' batin Kai lalu Ia bersmirk ria. Sebelumnya Kai memang sudah sering kabur dari rumah dan akan berakhir dengan ditangkapnya Ia oleh orang-orang suruhan Ibunya dan dibawa pulang kembali ke rumah, sungguh melelahkan.

Saat melewati ruang kerja Ayahnya, Kai berhenti kemudian mengetuk pintu eboni cokelat itu dengan pelan.

Setelah mendengar kata 'Masuk!' dari dalam Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ribut lagi dengan Ibumu?"

Kai tersentak. Ya ampun, Ayahnya ini memiliki indera keenam atau apa. Beliau selalu saja tahu masalah Kai.

"Abeoji..." rengek Kai.

"Ohh,, tidak. Jangan merengek Kai. Itu menjijikan" sindiran itu keluar dari bibir pedas milik sang Ayah. Kai tergelak.

"Kau hanya perlu lebih memahami perasaan seorang wanita Kai".

Kai tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Tidak. Tidak. Jangan membicarakan tentang wanita, telingaku rasanya panas. Lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk membicarakan wanita". Tukas Kai.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tumben sekali" cibir Ayahnya.

"Begini... aku.. emm aku ingin pergi ke Korea dan sekolah disana, agar aku bisa tenang dan fokus pada pendidikanku tanpa gangguan dari Eomma. Lagi pula aku juga merindukan kakek disana. Boleh ya Abeoji, ya ya ya?" Kai menangkup tangannya dengan tampang memelas.

"Ckckckck... menyedihkan sekali".

"Abeoji, aku serius!" kesal Kai.

Ayahnya terkekeh melihat kekesalan anak lelakinya itu. "Baik aku mengijinkanmu ke Korea. Dangan satu syarat, setelah Kau lulus sekolah disana, Kau harus melanjutkan kuliah bisnis disini dan meneruskan perusahaan-Ku setelahnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang kehidupanmu disana, Aku akan menanggung semua itu"

Oke. Kai punya dua pilihan disini. Kabur ke korea dan tidak ada lagi celotehan Ibunya atau tetap disini dan harus menerima perjodohan. Kai menggeleng memikirkan pilihan yang kedua. Ia menatap yakin pada sang Ayah sebelum mengangguk.

"Deal!" ucapnya lantang.

.

 _~ Flashback OFF ~_

.

"Woah,, hidupmu benar-benar susah" komentar Chanyeol setelah Kai selesai bercerita.

"Memang. Hidup menjadi pewaris satu-satunya itu sangat memuakkan" sungut Kai.

"Sudahlah, lagipula Kau sudah disini. Dan kita akan bersenang-senang" ujar Chanyeol manampakkan cengirannya.

Kai menyapukan pandangan keseluruh sudut kantin. Matanya terhenti pada sosok mungil yang baru saja memasuki kantin dengan Taehyung.

"Chan! Sebenarnya siapa sih dia?" Kai menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Chanyeol yang bingung, ikut memandang ke arah yang Kai maksud. "Oh, dia"

"Hmm.."

"Namanya, Do Kyungsoo. Anak dari seorang panglima jenderal yang sedang menjabat sebagai Menteri Pertahanan Negara Do Jongdae dan ibunya seorang Kepala dewan sekolah Do Xiumin, dan kyungsoo itu juga cucu dari Do Minjoon pemegang saham terbesar Univers Hospital, Keren 'kan?".

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sekali ini mendengar nama-nama itu".

Chanyeol mendengus, "Bodoh. Tentu saja, kau kan hidup di Jepang".

"Eh? Tapi kenapa tadi kau begitu takut dengannya?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah kentang goreng di mulutnya, Ia menghela nafas. "Kyungsoo itu bisa di bilang penguasa di sekolah kita".

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Tadi aku sudah bilang jika ibunya ketua dewan sekolah dan juga karena orang tuanya memiliki donasi yang begitu besar disini, selain itu ku dengar almarhum neneknya lah yang mendirikan sekolah ini. Dan dia benar-benar tidak terkalahkan di bidang akademis maupun nonakademis selama Ia bersekolah disini. Bagaimana? Benar-benar gila, bukan?"

Kai mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Lagi-lagi Kau berlebihan Chanyeol.."

"Tidak, aku tidak berlebihan. Kau hanya belum tahu bagaimana dia"

"Terserah!"

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Kai mulai bernolog. Dia tidak peduli dengan siapapun disini, dia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan siapapun apalagi dengan si Kyungsoo itu, hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja disini. Dia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan dunia pertemanan karena alasan sesungguhnya Dia kabur ke korea bukan hanya karena menghindar dari Ibunya, itu hanya dijadikan sebagai alasan pada Ayahnya agar mendapat ijin ke korea. Sebenarnya Kai disini karena ingin mencari sesuatu yang selama ini tidak di mengerti olehnya, yaitu kenapa jika dirinya memandang orang lebih dari 5 detik maka dikepala orang tersebut akan muncul symbol-symbol yang aneh tanpa ia tahu artinya dan hanya Ia yang dapat melihat symbol-symbol itu.

Contohnya seperti sekarang. Kai tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo beberapa detik, dan detik kelima samar-samar mulai terlihat symbol berbentuk abstrak warna warni dan di dalamnya terdapat angka 325563.

Kai sudah berencana akan menanyakan hal itu pada kakeknya nanti. Dulu sewaktu Kai berumur 8 tahun, Ia pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Ayahnya namun Ayahnya malah mengira Kai sedang tidak enak badan jadi menurutnya Kai hanya berhalusinasi saja, lalu sewaktu Kai bertanya pada kakeknya, kakeknya berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai jika Ia sudah dewasa, dan sekarang, menurut Kai, ia sudah dewasa, maka sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui semuanya.

 **Delete or Next?**

 **A/N [Fafasoo202] : Annyeong^^/ Waahhh,,, ketemu lagi.. kkk~**  
 **Gk bnyk ngomonglah,, fafa cuma berharap respon untuk FF Code Mate ini bagus.. gk kalah atau bahkan lebih bagus dri FF LMA kemarin XD Ditunggu reviewnya :***

 **A/N [Flowerdyo] : chapter 1 ini 90% buatan fafa :D aq cm dikit ajaaaaa XD :lol FF ini maunya dibikin fantasy dgn diberi bumbu drama romance sma humor (?) semoga gak gagal _ Lanjut tidaknya FF CM ini tergantung respon kalian semua :) makasih untuk yang udah luangin waktu buat baca :") support kalian ngebantu bgt buat nyemangatin kita :D smoga banyak yang suka ya sma FF ini^^ follow fav review pls,, ghamsamida.. :***

 **Lambai tangan,, bersama Kaisoo / Pyeong~**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Fafasoo202 / Flowerdyo  
Title : Code Mate  
Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Humor  
Rated : (T)au deh,,  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Disclaimer : No Plagiat! BIG NO!

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Other member EXO, etc..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **TYPO's**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **No Siders...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang terus menjomblo dan perjalanan hidupnya dengan berbekal ilmu 'sihir' turun temurun yang diwarisinya, berakhir dengan pertemuan jodohnya. Hidup penuh misteri nan indah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! (^-^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **Faflow Present'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai tidak peduli dengan siapapun disini, dia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan siapapun apalagi dengan si Kyungsoo itu, hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja. Kai tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan dunia pertemanan karena alasan sesungguhnya Dia kabur ke korea bukan hanya karena menghindar dari Ibunya, itu hanya dijadikan sebagai alasan pada Ayahnya agar mendapat ijin ke korea. Sebenarnya Kai disini karena ingin mencari sesuatu yang selama ini tidak dimengerti olehnya, yaitu kenapa jika dirinya memandang orang lebih dari 5 detik maka dikepala orang tersebut akan muncul symbol-symbol yang aneh tanpa ia tahu artinya dan hanya Ia yang dapat melihat symbol-symbol itu.

Contohnya seperti sekarang. Kai tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo beberapa detik, dan detik kelima samar-samar mulai terlihat symbol berbentuk abstrak warna warni dan di dalamnya terdapat angka 325563.

Kai sudah berencana akan menanyakan hal itu pada kakeknya nanti. Dulu sewaktu Kai berumur 8 tahun, Ia pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Ayahnya namun Ayahnya malah mengira Kai sedang tidak enak badan jadi menurutnya Kai hanya berhalusinasi saja, lalu sewaktu Kai bertanya pada kakeknya, kakeknya berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai jika Ia sudah dewasa, dan sekarang, menurut Kai, dia sudah dewasa, maka sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengetahui semuanya.

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Dua namja berbeda style dan kepribadian sedang duduk bersama dan mereka menjadi sorotan banyak pasang mata penghuni Kantin Sunhwa Art High School. Satu namja yang terkenal arogan, galak dan sombong sedang melahap makan siangnya tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar, sedangkan disebelahnya namja yang biasa saja dan lebih dikenal dengan julukan sicupu Taehyung sedang duduk tak nyaman karena merasakan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya.

Beragam ekspresi pandangan dapat Taehyung rasakan, ada yang memandangnya iri dan tidak suka, ada yang memandangnya heran dan aneh, ada juga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan miris kasihan. Taehyung jadi gugup, dia tidak pernah menjadi seorang yang begitu di perhatikan oleh banyak orang, dan sampai saat ini orang-orang itu masih saja mencuri pandang ke arahnya, ah lebih tepatnya ke arah dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"A-ano..emm . . ." Taehyung menggantung ucapannya, Ia takut berbicara pada Kyungsoo, dan lidahnya mendadak kaku.

Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena nyalinya yang sangat kecil jika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, Taehyung hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena berkat Kyungsoo Ia bisa belajar dengan tenang tanpa terhalang kepala Chanyeol, dan juga Ia ingin mengatakan jika Ia ingin pamit ke kelas duluan karena sudah tak tahan lagi menjadi objek pandangan seluruh penghuni kantin, namun Taehyung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, Ia lelah pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat pecundang dan tidak berani mengganggu acara makan siang Kyungsoo.

'TRAK'

Taehyung terlonjak kaget karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyimpan sumpitnya di atas meja dengan hentakan sedikit keras. Tidak hanya Taehyung yang kaget, penghuni kantin yang sedang memerhatikan mereka pun ikut kaget lalu segera kembali pada kesibukannya masing-masing, mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo, bisa gawat jika Kyungsoo memergoki mereka sedang menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Pergilah!" ucap kyungsoo tanpa memandang taehyung, ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya lalu menyentuh beberapa tombol. Dan Taehyung tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang langsung ngacir pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Baru beberapa detik setelah kepergian Taehyung, terlihat dua orang berpakaian jas hitam berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tu..tuan,, hosh hosh. . ." ucap salah satu dari dua orang yang diketahui sebagai bodyguard yang juga merangkap sebagai asisten Kyungsoo dengan nafas tersengal sehabis berlari.

"Baru saja aku akan menelpon kalian" ucap Kyungsoo datar yang lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Maaf Tuan, jalanan sangat macet, ini pesanan anda" ucap salah satu pria berjas itu menyodorkan sekotak pizza berukuran sedang kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu membawa kotak pizza itu dan membuangnya begitu saja ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Tidakkah Kyungsoo tahu jika kedua bodyguardnya membeli sekotak pizza itu dengan usaha yang... yah lumayan menguras tenaga, mereka harus meninggalkan mobil di parkiran rumah sakit karena jalanan macet dan berlarian menuju _pizzahut_ yang jaraknya sangat tidak dekat, belum lagi harus mengantri panjang karena memang jamnya makan siang dan tempat makanan cepat saji seperti itu akan ramai oleh orang-orang yang lapar. Dan Kyungsoo sudah pasti tidak akan peduli dengan semua itu.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan kantin, dua bodyguard Kyungsoo pun tidak berkomentar dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa atas sikap Tuannya, mereka nampaknya sudah biasa dengan tabiat Tuannya tersebut, dan mereka tetap dengan setia mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Sementara itu tanpa readersnim sadari ada sepasang mata dari namja Tan yang setia menatap Kyungsoo dari awal Ia masuk hingga Ia keluar dari kantin, "ck dasar sombong" gumam orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kai.

.

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

Kai sekarang berada di dalam apartemennya, hanya terdapat satu kamar yang diisi satu single bed, satu dapur, satu kamar mandi dan satu ruangan yang merangkap sebagai ruang tv dan ruang tamu, apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman untuk ia tinggali sendiri... itu pesannya pada sang Ayah sebelum pergi ke korea dan sekarang Kai tinggal di apartemen yang sesuai dengan pesanannya itu.

'kriukk~ kruk~

"Aigoo,, kau lapar eoh?" Tanya Kai pada perutnya sendiri, Kai melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di ruang tv apartemennya, sudah jam 7 malam sudah waktunya makan pikir Kai.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur lalu membuka kulkas dengan tidak sabar.

"Ck~ bodoh" gumamnya.

"Tentu saja kosong, Kai baboyaaa!" rutuknya sambil menutup pintu kulkas kembali,

Kai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruang tengah lalu mengambil telepon yang terdapat pada meja kecil samping sofa.

"Hallo"

 ** _'_** ** _Hallo, dengan Gangnam apartemen disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu'_** ucap seorang yeoja disebrang telepon sana.

"Apa kau tahu letak minimarket di dekat apartemen ini, aku lapar" curhat Kai tidak tahu malu.

 ** _'_** ** _Di lantai dua apartemen terdapat swalayan tuan, anda bisa membeli kebutuhan anda disitu, atau anda bisa memesan makanan pada restoran di lantai dasar, saya akan menghubungkan teleponnya jika anda mau'_**

Kai tidak langsung menjawab, dia terlihat sedang berpikir.

 **'** ** _Tuan, Apa anda masih disitu?'_**

"Ah ya, maaf.. aku ingin beli diluar saja sekalian ingin jalan-jalan melihat lingkungan apartemen, bisa kau beritahu arah minimarket terdekat?"

 ** _'_** ** _Tentu, jika anda keluar dari loby anda bisa mengambil langkah ke arah kiri dan kurang lebih 200meter anda akan nememukan minimarket'_**

"Geure, terimakasih informasinya"

 ** _'_** ** _Sama-sama tuan, senang bisa membantu, jika Anda perlu apa-apa silahkan hubungi kami kembali'_**

"Okay.."

'Tukk' Kai menutup teleponnya lalu mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas menuju mini market untuk membeli nugget ayam kesukaannya.

Kai belum pernah menikmati kota seoul di malam hari. Kemarin malam ketika ia sampai di Korea langsung tidur dan dulu jika Ia mengunjungi korea hanya sehari saja tidak pernah bermalam dan itupun hanya sesekali, karena keluarganya yang di korea -lah yang lebih sering mengunjunginya di jepang dan berlibur dirumahnya.

Kai merapatkan mantelnya, Ia lupa jika ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, tau begini aku pesan makanan di restoran apartemen saja, rutuknya dalam hati. Namun terlambat, Ia sudah melangkah jauh dari apartemen, lagipula menikmati malam hari di jalan gangnam tidaklah buruk, banyak lampu-lampu hias di pinggir jalan yang indah untuk dipandang.

Tiba-tiba Kai menemukan ide, Ia ingin menggoda Ibunya.

'Bagaimana kabar eomma ya, sekarang eomma pasti sedang marah-marah pada anak buahnya karena mereka belum menemukan anaknya yang tampan ini' ucap Kai dalam hati lalu ia terkekeh sendiri.

"Hemm sebelah mana ya enaknya?" ucap Kai pada dirinya sendiri, hati-hati dikira orang gila Kai /abaikan.

"Ah disana!" Kai menemukan batang pohon yang telah ditebang dan hanya menyisakan batang bawahnya saja yang bisa dijadikan kursi untuk duduk.

Kai mengatur timer kamera pada ponselnya lalu meletakan ponselnya yang telah Ia ganjal dengan dompet lipatnya di atas batang pohon tadi, kemudian Ia bergegas lari pada posisi arah kamera yang telah diaturnya lalu Kai pun berpose dengan menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dibawah dagu, dan tangan yang satunya melilit didepan diperutnya menumpu tangan yang satunya.

'Jepret'

"Ck norak"

'Suara siapa itu?' Kai menoleh cepat ke sampingnya dan ada kyungsoo yang sedang melipat tangannya. Kenapa si pendek ini jadi tinggi tanya kai dalam hati, lalu kai melihat ke bawah,

"Ahh,, pantas saja" gumam Kai yang lalu memalingkan wajahnya menahan tawa. Kai kira Kyungsoo berubah bertambah tinggi setelah Ia katai pendek di sekolah pagi tadi, ternyata Kyungsoo sedang menggunakan one wheel electric unicycle scooter (yang tidak tahu cari di google ya biar kebayang :D)

Tak lama dua bodyguard yang berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo sampai. Kasihan sepertinya hidup mereka hanya untuk berlari-lari mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kai galak pada Kyungsoo,

"Bukan urusanmu" kyungsoo membuang muka ke arah depan dan melanjutkan perjalannya dengan menggunakan alat berbentuk bulat tersebut, kedua tangannya masih berlipat manis di dadanya dengan dagu yang sedikit naik.

"Benar-benar sombong" ucap Kai.

"Tu~ tuan tunggu..." ucap salah satu bodyguard Kyungsoo, lalu mereka kembali berlari mengejar sang tuan.

Kai melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil ponselnya dengan menggerutu tak jelas,

"Ish jinjaa!" ucap Kai kesal melihat hasil jepretan ponselnya yang ternyata terdapat Kyungsoo disampingnya dengan pose angkuh namun imut. Apa? imut? 'Ish kau sudah gila Kai dia itu tidak imut tapi amit' pikir Kai yang lalu menepuk-nepuk dahinya sendiri.

"yasudah, selfie saja lah" Kai mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi dengan pose V dan tersenyum manis.

"Chese~" *jepret*

"Wah imut, ini baru imut haha.." bangga Kai narsis lalu mengupload fotonya itu di account instagram miliknya, tidak lupa dengan caption 'Eomma.. temukan aku haha'

"Aku penasaran dengan reaksi eomma" ucap Kai masih dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"HUACHIMM"

"Ugh,, sepertinya aku akan terserang flu" Kai menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan lengan mantelnya, Kai tidak membawa sapu tangan iuh.

"Ini pasti karena udaranya yang semakin dingin" ucapnya kemudian bergegas melanjutkan langkahnya menuju minimarket.

Sementara itu tanpa Kai ketahui, di negaranya tercinta Jepang, sang Ibu sedang meneriakan namanya marah "KAAAAIIIIIIIIII... dasar anak nakaaaaaaaaaallllll"

.

 **-Skip-**

.

"Lagi-lagi dia" gumam kai pelan,

Setelah masuk ke dalam mini market, Kai melihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kasir dengan posisi angkuh andalanya melipat tangan di dada dan matanya memerhatikan dua bodyguard setianya yang sedang kesana kemari mengambil barang-barang yang akan dibeli.

'Ck~ hidupnya selalu menyusahkan orang lain' ucap Kai dalam hati yang lalu mengambil keranjang dan siap mengambil makanan-makanan yang ia butuhkan untuk mengisi perutnya yang semakin keroncongan.

Kai mengambil banyak bahan-bahan masakan yang mudah ia masak, beberapa makanan ringan, minuman ringan dan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan seperti pengharum ruangan dan alat cukur. Setelah Ia rasa cukup, Ia lalu ikut mengantri di kasir,

'Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima. Huft ke lima' gumam Kai yang berada di antrian kelima dan Kai lihat Kyungsoo berada paling depan sedang membayar pada kasir. Karena asik menghitung antrian tadi, jadi Kai tidak mendengar sesuatu.

"YEAAYY... HOREEE,,, ASIIKKK... YEHEAY .. TERIMAKASIH..TERIMAKASIH.. " seru orang-orang yang berada di depan Kai tiba-tiba.

'Mereka kenapa sih? sorak sorai mendadak seperti itu bikin kaget saja' ucap Kai dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya terkejut.

Kai heran kenapa orang-orang tidak membayar belanjaannya, mereka nampak kegirangan yang lalu keluar minimarket dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri ditemani belanjaannya dan seorang bodyguard, orang-orang itu lalu membungkuk pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kai lihat Kyungsoo pun ikut membalas membungkuk tetapi dengan ekspresi datarnya, ck dasar orang itu pikir Kai.

'pipp,, pipp,, pipp' suara deteksi harga pada kasir yang sedang menscan belanjaannya menyadarkan kai yang sejak tadi asik memerhatikan kyungsoo diluar minimarket.

Kai membuka dompetnya akan mengambil beberapa lembar uang, namun kasir itu terlihat menggesekan black card pada alatnya. Seingatnya ia tidak punya black card? tentu saja black card hanya ada di korea dan itupun hanya 5% saja yang memilikinya. Jika di jepang itu seperti golden card dan tidak mungkin Kai menggunakan goldencardnya disini.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali" ucap kasir dengan memberikan belanjaan pada Kai, Kai pun cengo.

"Aku kan belum bayar" ucap Kai menyimpan kembali belanjaannya pada meja kasir.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya si kasir.

"Tahu apa?" Kai malah balik bertanya.

"Semua yang belanja disini akan dibayar olehnya selama ia menunggu supir menjemputnya" jelas si kasir sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aish,, aku bisa bayar sendiri" ucap Kai kesal

"Maaf tapi aku sudah terlanjur menggunakan black cardnya, jika kau mau bayar, langsung bayar saja padanya, semua belanjaanmu senilai 200rb won" ucap si kasir dengan memberikan kembali belanjaan pada kai. Dan Kai mengambil belanjaannya dengan kesal lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hey pendek!" panggil Kai, Kyungsoo melihat kearahnya tidak suka.

"Aku,, tidak,, pendek!" ucap kyungsoo penuh penekanan

"Terserahlah jika kau tidak mengakuinya" Kai mencibir dan Kyungsoo bersiap akan meledak, sementara itu bodyguard yang melihat tuannya siap meledak pun segera berpikir.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bayar, aku bisa bayar sendiri" bentak kai

"Dasar sombong, orang lain meskipun bisa membayarnya sendiri tetapi akan senang apabila ada yang membayarkan belanjaan mereka" jelas Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Huh? Sombong? orang ini butuh kaca' batin Kai.

"Itu kan orang lain, aku berbeda! Aku tidak ingin berhutang padamu" ucap Kai yang lalu mengambil dompetnya mengambil beberapa uangnya.

"Aku tidak menghutangkannya!" bentak Kyungsoo merasa tersinggung.

"tu,, tuan,, ma,,maaf mengganggu sebentar" tiba-tiba saja bodyguardnya berucap, "kuda satu menelpon ingin berbicara denganmu tuan" lanjutnya. Kudasatu? Itu adalah julukan untuk bodyguard kyungsoo, kudasatu dan kudadua hehe itu kyungsoo yang menamainya sendiri XD

Kyungsoo pun langsung mengambil ponsel tersebut dan bercakap-cakap dengan kudasatunya, sementara itu kudadua mencoba berkompromi dengan Kai, Ia sengaja tadi menelpon kudasatu dan meminta bantuannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo mengamuk.

"Maaf tuan, sebaiknya anda segera pergi" ucapnya pada Kai, Kai hanya mengernyitan dahinya _'mereka ternyata sama-sama menyebalkan seperti tuannya'_ pikir Kai.

Lalu Kai menggulung-gulung uang 200rb won nya, dan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih bertelepon, tepat ketika mulut Kyungsoo terbuka lebar dan 'HAP' Kai memasukan uang kertas itu ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, sementara itu kudadua menepuk dahinya sendiri, Ia terlambat mencegah Kai.

"Hmmpphh... uu~~,, uu~ uhuk-uhukkbuihh"

"Sudah lunas ya, selamat menikmati makan malammu Kyungsoo" teriak Kai sambil berlari mundur dan melambai-lambaikan satu tangannya yang kosong dan lalu berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"YAAAAAAAAAKKKKK" siapa lagi yang berteriak kalau bukan Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah penuh amarah.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

Kai masih sesekali tertawa jika mengingat kejadian barusan, wajah Kyungsoo dengan penuh uang dimulutnya 'Benar-benar lucu..'

"Haha aku berhasil mengerjaimu tuan sombong" ucap Kai merasa puas.

 **~Call Me Baby~** Kai terlonjak kaget dengan bunyi ponselnya sendiri **  
~I georineun hwanjeon nanriya~  
~Call Me Baby~  
~Saramdeul saineun namiya~  
~Call Me Baby~  
~Hamkkehaneun mae sungani~  
~Like BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM~  
~What up~**

 **'** Pipp' Kai menggeser tombol hijau pada ponselnya

"Hallo Chan"

' ** _Hey men, sedang apa kau?'_**

"Sedang bahagia hahaha"

 ** _'_** ** _Ceritakan ceritakan!'_** Chanyeol terdengar penasaran

"Ceritanya panjang yang jelas aku berhasil mengerjai si sombong itu"

 ** _'_** ** _Si sombong? Jangan bilang jika itu kyungsoo!'_** nada Chanyeol terdengar Khawatir.

"Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi yang sombong disekolah kita"

 ** _'_** ** _Oh men, kau dalam bahaya, aku sebagai sepupumu yang baik hati menyarankan agar besok kau tidak masuk sekolah saja'_**

"berhenti lebay chan, aku tidak takut padanya" Ujar Kai sambil memutar bola matanya. 'Kenapa harus takut dengan Kyungsoo itu, dia manusia aku juga. Apa bedanya?' kesal Kai dalam hati.

 ** _'_** ** _Aku pernah merasakan serangannya langsung, aku harap kau tidak merasakannya juga'_**

"Dia pendek dan kecil Chan masa kau kalah dengannya, jangan bercanda" Kai tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

 ** _'_** ** _Aku serius Kai'_**

"Paling dia menyuruh orang-orang suruhannya untuk membalasku" ucap kai enteng

 ** _'_** ** _Tidak,, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyuruh orang untuk membereskan masalahnya, ia yang akan langsung turun tangan'_**

"Baguslah, jadi kau tidak usah hawatir padaku" ucap Kai

 ** _'_** ** _Tapi tetap saja kai kau.."_**

"Sudah jangan dibahas, aku malas mendengar hiperbolamu tentang si Kyungsoo itu" potong Kai

"Chan kapan kau akan mengantarku ke rumah kakek?" tanya kai memilih topik yang lebih bermanfaat(?) Ia ingin segera bertemu kakeknya. Jangan lupakan misi ia sesungguhnya di korea.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, hari sabtu aku bisa mengantarmu Kai"_**

"Benar ya, awas kalau kau bohong"

 ** _"_** ** _Iya iya kau tenang saja, hari sabtu kau akan segera bertemu kakekmu tersayang, kkekeke"_**

"Ish baiklah,, yasudah Chan sebentar lagi aku akan sampai apatemenku, ku tutup ya teleponnya, sampai bertemu besok"

 ** _'_** ** _Kai dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik, sebaiknya besok kau bolos saja'_** Chanyeol masih belum menyerah

"Aduuhh.. kau ini, aku akan baik-baik saja bye, kututup teleponnya Chan"

 ** _'_** ** _Kai,, Kai,, tungguu kaa..'_**

'pipp' Kai memutuskan teleponnya sepihak. Sepupunya itu benar-benar berlebihan jika menyangkut Do Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

Sekarang ini Kai sedang berada di kantin bersama chanyeol dan pasangan yang selalu mesra Sehun+Baekhyun yang sedang saling suap menyuapi makanannya.

"Yakk, berhenti bermesraan di tempat umum" ucap Chanyeol kesal, sementara itu pasangan HunBaek hanya mencibir dan melanjutkan acara mari saling menyuapinya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya lelah, lalu Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang ada disampingnya yang sedang memijit pelan lehernya.

"Apa itu masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja, Ia mengunci leherku hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas" jelas Kai.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku pernah merasakan itu sekali sewaktu aku menggodanya di kelas satu dulu, harusnya kau mendengar perkataanku untuk membolos hari ini Kai" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Kai.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang telat menyadari ekspresi kesakitan Kai.

 **-flash back on-**

BRAK !

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja Kai dan Kai yang sedang tidur dimeja langsung terlonjak kaget. Ini masih pagi belum banyak siswa yang datang, dan Kai datang pagi sengaja ingin menikmati udara segar tetapi sesampainya dikelas Ia kembali mengantuk dan tertidur dimejanya.

Kai masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kesadarannya belum penuh namun Kyungsoo sudah menarik kerahnya, dengan tarikan Kyungsoo akhirnya Kai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa maksudmu semalam hah?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih mencengkram kerah baju Kai,

Wajah kyungsoo tepat didepan kai hanya berjarak 10cm saja, sampai hembusan nafas Kyungsoo pun dapat kai rasakan dipipinya, 'Kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini kau terlihat sangat cantik' batin Kai.

Kyungsoo mengeraskan remasannya pada kerah baju Kai dan itu berhasil menyadarkan Kai dari kegiatan mari terpesona pada seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan uangmu" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum meremehkan, 'Bocah ini bahkan tingginya jauh dibawahku sok-sok-an ingin menghajarku' batin kai.

"SIALAN! " Kyungsoo pun membalikkan tubuh Kai lalu menendang kaki Kai hingga Kai terduduk dan Kyungsoo langsung mengunci leher Kai kuat-kuat, sementara itu keadaan Kai sangat menggenaskan, Ia sulit berteriak hanya bisa mengap-mengap, ia sesak tidak bisa bernafas, pandangannya mulai buram, kepalanya mendadak pening, oh tuhan dia tidak ingin mati konyol ditangan bocah mungil, apa kata dunia. Disaat-saat seperti ini Kai masih memikirkan pandangan dunia terhadapnya, omg.

 **-flash back off-**

"Untung saja ada aku, aku sampai berlutut memohon pada kyungsoo agar ia melepaskan sepupu tersayangku ini" ucap Chanyeol bangga, sementara itu HunBaek hanya terkikik mendengarkan.

"Awas saja jika kau macam-macam, akan aku patahkan lehermu" ucap chan sambil mempraktekan aksi Kyungsoo tadi, dan membuat HunBaek tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Yak,yakk,yakk! Kenapa kalian malah tertawa" rajuk Kai kesal.

"Hahaha mian Kai mian,, aku hanya teringat ekpresi Chanyeol sewaktu kelas satu, Ia juga mengalami kejadian yang sama sepertimu, dan wajahnya saat itu benar-benar absurd" jelas Baekhyun semangat dan mendapat keplakan sendok dari Chanyeol, Sehun dengan sigap memeluk kepala Baekhyun dan melotot pada Chanyeol. 'Huh mulai lagi drama romantisnya' batin Chan kesal.

"Gwenchana baby, chup" baekhyun mengecup pipi sehun, dan Kai yang melihatnya pun rasanya ingin muntah, namun Kai melihat sesuatu.

Kenapa kode pada symbol Baekhyun berubah menjadi '888888' dan bercahaya sangat terang, lalu Kai menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sehun dan setelah dipandang 5 detik maka symbol Sehun pun muncul dan kodenya adalah '743251' karena penasaran lalu kai memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Chan yang duduk disebelahnya, setelah di pandang sebentar lalu kode pada symbol Chanyeol muncul dan juga berubah menjadi '888888' yang sama persis seperti Baekhyun, bahkan symbolnya juga bercahaya terang.

"Woww" ucap Kai takjub melihat terangnya symbol Baekhyun dan symbol Chanyeol yang indah. Kai memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Kenapa? Kau... tidak terpesona pada sepupumu sendiri kan?" tanya Chanyeol was-was.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bodoh" Kai meninju bahu Chan.

"Aku akan memesan bubble tea untuk sehun, ada yang mau sekalian aku pesankan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak" jawab Chan singkat

"Aku mau" ucap Kai.

Setelah memberi tanda jempol pada Kai, Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan mereka. Dan Kai dibuat tercengang dengan kembalinya symbol Baekhyun ke asal, kodenya berubah kembali menjadi '382517' dan cahayanya tidak terang seperti tadi, lalu dengan otomatis Kai melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan daebak! Chanyeol pun symbolnya telah kembali seperti semula yaitu '506371' dan cahayanya pun meredup. Apa maksud dari perubahan kode pada symbol mereka? Kai tidak mengerti semua itu, lalu Kai menjambak kepalanya frustasi dan membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja berulang kali.

"Sehun telepon ambulan SEKARANG!" perintah Chanyeol.

.

-T B C-

.

.

A/N [Fafasoo202] : Annyeong^^ FaFlow bawa chapter 2 Code Mate. Ada yang nunggu-nunggu kah? Gak banyak cingcong lah,, lagi sakit kepala /eh?

Ini 99% tulisan dri ka flowerdyo :D Fafa cuma ubah dan nambahin 1-2 kata doang... Diharapkan, review untuk chapter 2 ini, melebihi chapter 1 =)) Nanti klo,review mencapai 15 atau 20, bkln fast update? Otte? *naik turunin alis* (gk janji :p)

Yup, sekian dari Fafa. Semoga puas untuk chapter ini ^-^ See you next chapter :*

.

A/N [Flowerdyo] : GWS fafa :* /hug

Makasih untuk yang udah follow & fav FF ini J

Dan makasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang udah review **(Lovesoo BabyCoffee99 DKSlovePCY taufikunn9 veronicayosiputri9 kyung1225 meyriza Flor356 Kim88 readers anisafransiskaa)** Tanpa review kalian FF ini ga akan dilanjut :D hehe~

Semakin banyak review semakin cepet updatenya^^ okke salam KSHS bye~ /pyong~


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Fafasoo202 / Flowerdyo  
Title : Code Mate  
Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Humor  
Rated : (T)au deh,,  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Disclaimer : No Plagiat! BIG NO!

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Other member EXO, etc..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **TYPO's**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **No Siders...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang terus menjomblo dan perjalanan hidupnya dengan berbekal ilmu 'sihir' turun temurun yang diwarisinya, berakhir dengan pertemuan jodohnya. Hidup penuh misteri nan indah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! (^-^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **Faflow Present'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa kode pada symbol Baekhyun berubah menjadi '888888' dan bercahaya sangat terang, lalu Kai menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sehun dan setelah dipandang 5 menit maka symbol Sehun pun muncul dan kodenya adalah '743251' karena penasaran lalu kai memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Chan yang duduk disebelahnya, setelah di pandang sebentar lalu kode pada symbol Chanyeol muncul dan juga berubah menjadi '888888' yang sama persis seperti Baekhyun, bahkan symbolnya juga bercahaya terang.

"Woww" ucap Kai takjub melihat terangnya symbol Baekhyun dan symbol Chanyeol yang indah. Kai memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Kenapa? Kau... tidak terpesona pada sepupumu sendiri kan?" tanya Chanyeol was-was.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bodoh" Kai meninju bahu Chan.

"Aku akan memesan bubble tea untuk sehun, ada yang mau sekalian aku pesankan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak" jawab Chan singkat

"Aku mau" ucap Kai.

Setelah memberi tanda jempol pada Kai, Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan mereka. Dan Kai dibuat tercengang dengan kembalinya symbol Baekhyun ke asal, kodenya berubah kembali menjadi '382517' dan cahayanya tidak terang seperti tadi, lalu dengan otomatis Kai melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan daebak! Chanyeol pun symbolnya telah kembali seperti semula yaitu '506371' dan cahayanya pun meredup. Apa maksud dari perubahan kode pada symbol mereka? Kai tidak mengerti semua itu, lalu Kai menjambak kepalanya frustasi dan membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja berulang kali.

"Sehun telepon ambulan SEKARANG!" perintah Chanyeol.

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Yak! Aku tidak apa-apa" Kai mengangkat kepala dan menatap tajam pada sepupunya.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol terlihat ragu mendengar ucapan kai.

"Iya Park. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, kau terlalu menyayangi sepupumu ini ternyata" ucap Kai dengan nyaris terharu, sementara itu Sehun hanya memandang kalem dua sepupu tersebut.

"Jangan berlebihan kai, aku hanya takut otakmu geser setelah tadi kepalamu diluluhlantakan Kyungsoo pfftt.." Chan menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Sialan kau, ish aku pergi" Kai beranjak dari kursinya dengan kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kaiii~,," panggil Chanyeol "Hey mau kemana?"

"Tidur dikelas, bangunkan aku nanti jika guru datang" Kai melambai-lambaikan satu tangannya tanpa berbalik dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

"Oii jalja~" Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan Kai dan membuat sehun yang melihat dari tadi adegan dua sepupu itu semakin mendatarkan ekspresi mukanya yang memang sudah datar itu.

"Chan, bukannya dia dari jepang, tetapi kenapa bahasa koreanya lancar sekali?" akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan suara emasnya

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menarik satu pipinya hingga membuat lesung pipinya terlihat. Chanyeol mengarahkan matanya ke berbagai arah, bahkan sekarang Chanyeol sedang merunduk melihat ke kolong mejanya.

"Aku! Oh Sehun yang bertanya! Astaga" Sehun lelah melihat tingkah Chanyeol

"Oh jinja? Hahaha"

"Aku kira itu suara cicak terjepit,, haha" lanjut Chanyeol menertawakan leluconnya sendiri sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja, aih Sehun ini tidak seru sekali.

"Tidak lucu park, jawab saja pertanyaanku"

"err~ kau ini serius sekali" Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya yang terkesan garing itu.

"Kai memang tinggal dijepang sejak bayi, ayahnya orang Korea sedangkan ibunya berdarah China, kedua orangtua Kai sangat cinta tanah air sehingga tetap menanamkan budaya Korea dan China pada Kai sejak Ia kecil, makanya Kai fasih berbahasa Korea dan China! Oh..ya Dia juga fasih berbahasa Inggris karena di Jepang Ia bersekolah di sekolah yang bertaraf Internasional, hebat kan sepupuku itu bisa menguasai 4 bahasa sekaligus" bangga Chanyeol

"Biasa saja"

Chanyeol hanya menganga melihat reaksi Sehun, dasar si datar itu benar-benar tidak asik pikirnya.

"Bubble tea dataaaaang" baekhyun datang dengan membawa dua bubble tea ditangannya

"Ini untuk kekasihku tersayang" baek menyodorkan satu bubble tea pada Sehun lalu mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih sayang" Sehun siap mengecup pipi Baekhyun namun terhenti karena aksi Chanyeol yang menarik satu tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang satu bubble tea dan itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terjauh dari Sehun. Ya intinya Chanyeol berhasil menggagalkan acara kecup pacar dimuka umum yang akan dilakukan Sehun, kenapa Chanyeol harus menggagalkan? Ah entahlah Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti, dia hanya tidak suka melihat kemesraan pasangan hunbaek. Dan jangan tanyakan alasannya karena Chanyeol juga tidak tahu.

Chanyeol mendadak kehilangan akal, memegang tangan Baek seperti ini membuat pikirannya blank, astaga sepertinya bukan otak Kai yang bergeser tetapi otaknya sendiri.

"Chan" suara Baek menyadarkan Chanyeol, Gila! kenapa suara Baek indah sekali ketika menyebut namaku, pasti akan lebih indah ketika Baek menyebut namaku sambil mengangkang dibawahku pikir Chan yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"I,,ini untuk Kai kan" Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengambil bubble tea ditangan Baekhyun,

"Akan aku berikan padanya, aku ke kelas duluan bye" ucap Chanyeol tergesa-gesa lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan setengah berlari meninggalkan pasangan hunbaek yang telah dibuat bingung olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-code mate-**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendengus. Apa-apan ini? Kai bukan seorang yeoja yang harus mematut dirinya selama mungkin di depan cermin, dan membiarkan Ia menunggu selama ini. Satu jam sudah berlalu, dan Kai belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak si 'hitam' itu masuk ke kamar. Pantat Chanyeol sudah panas karena terlalu lama duduk.

 _'_ _Kai sedang apa sih?'_

 _'_ _Dia kembali tidur lagi?'_

 _'_ _Atau... dia sedang melakukan sesuatu di kamar mandi?'_

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, kemudian kekehan geli keluar dari bibirnya. Oke, lupakan pemikirannya yang terakhir. Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kai memang seorang pervert, tapi Dia tidak se-ekstrim itu untuk melakukan hal yang ughh... mesum.

Baru saja Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil remote televisi di atas meja, ponselnya bergetar. Chanyeol segera merogoh saku jeansnya.

Sebuah panggilan _'Dari Kim ahjumma?'_

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup. Ia harus menjawab apa jika Kim Ahjumma menanyakan tentang Kai?

Bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Chanyeol tetap mengangkat telepon itu.

"Y-yeobseo"

 _"_ _Eoh? Park Chanyeol?"_

"Y-ye Ahjumma?"

 _"_ _Kau tahu tentang Kai yang kabur lagi dari rumah?"_

Nada khawatir yang begitu kentara, membuat Chanyeol semakin kebingungan.

"Mwo? Ohh.. Ani. Aku tidak tahu Ahjumma. Waktu itu Kai memang menghubungiku. T-tapi... dia tidak bilang apa-apa"

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Semoga saja, Kim Ahjumma tidak mendengar suaranya yang tersendat-sendat.

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_

Sebuah desahan panjang terdengar dari seberang sana. Sepertinya Kim Ahjumma benar-benar khawatir

 _"_ _Ku kira Kai akan menemuimu, tapi ternyata tidak ya.. emh,, baiklah. Akan ku tutup teleponnya. Maaf mengganggu waktumu, gomawo Chanyeol-ah.. sampaikan salamku pada Eomma-mu"_

"Ah,, tidak Ahjumma tidak mengganggu. Cheonmaneyo Ahjumma. Iya nanti akan aku sampaikan salamnya".

'Plip'

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosanya karena telah membohongi seorang Ibu.

"Sedang apa?"

"AAKH!"

Chanyeol terlonjak ketika mendengar suara seseorang di belakang. Ia menatap horor pada Kai yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Hahhh! KAU MENGAGETKANKU!" teriak Chanyeol sambil melempar bantalan sofa ke arah Kai.

Namja tan itu hanya tertawa geli mendapati sepupunya yang seperti orang kehilangan jantung. Ia bahkan tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkan Chanyeol.  
Kai melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil tas besar miliknya di samping sofa dan berjalan keluar mendahului dirinya. 'Eoh? Dia meninggalkanku?' gumam Kai.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol, tunggu aku"

Kai buru-buru mengunci pintu apartemennya setelah memasang sepatu kets dan jaket yang sedari tadi di bawanya. Pintu lift sudah terbuka dan Chanyeol mulai melangkah masuk. Jika membuat Chanyeol marah seperti ini akan merugikan dirinya, Kai tidak akan melakukan itu. 'Tapi-kan aku memang tidak niat mengagetkannya. Ishh,, seperti yeoja saja suka merajuk. Dasar Park Dobi' rutuk Kai sambil berlari ke arah lift.

"Hiyyaaaa!"

Chanyeol tersentak ketika sebuah tangan memaksa pintu lift terbuka. Itu Kai. Wajahnya memerah. Namja tinggi itu menahan tawanya yang hendak meledak. Dia baru pertama kali melihat Kai sekesal ini.

"Kenapa tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu. Kau mau meninggalkanku ya?"

Chanyeol memicingkan mata. Hell,, siapa tadinya yang sedang kesal. "Sudah masuk saja. Atau kau benar-benar akan ku tinggal" ujarnya santai.

"Ck.."

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari sabtu, dan Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menemani Kai ke tempat kakek. Dia sudah bertekad dan menyiapkan banyak pertanyaan yang akan Ia tanyakan pada kakeknya.

Kai memandang halte di depan sana yang terlihat lengang, kemudian membawa pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Besar sekali tasmu. Kau ingin bermalam juga?"

Chanyeol menggeleng seraya terus berjalan menuju halte. "Kau tahukan betapa membosankannya suasana disana? Memangnya Kau, yang suka dengan keadaan sunyi seperti itu"

Kai mendengus, "Heh! Aku kesana untuk mencari tahu tentang—"

Kai mengantup bibirnya ketika sadar jika Ia sudah keceplosan. Bodoh.

"Mencari tahu tentang apa?"

Kai berdehem, "Lupakan!" setelah mengucapkan itu Kai berjalan cepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Hey! Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku. Ya kan?" seru Chanyeol di belakangnya..

"Tidak ada!"

"Jangan berbohong Kim Jongin. Cepat katakan!"

"Ku bilang tidak ada"

"Katakan! Katakan! Katakan! Katakan! ..."

Kai berbalik dan menggeram. Ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian menendang bagian privat lelaki jangkung itu sampai Chanyeol mengeluarkan jeritannya. Rasakan!

"Kenapa malah menendangku? Shhh"

"Sekali lagi kau menuntutku seperi itu.. Kau akan ku telan hidup-hidup, Park. Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah memejamkan matanya lima menit yang lalu semenjak Ia menduduki kursi di sampingnya. Bus berjalan dengan tenang, suasana pagi di Gwangjin-gu, Seoul begitu tenang dan tentram. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Menatap pepohonan yang dilalui dengan diam. Pikirannya berkutat, pada sebuah misteri yang tersembunyi dari dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Perjalanan menuju desa sangat jauh dan pastinya memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Kai mulai merasakan kantuk ketika bus mulai memasuki daerah pedesaan. Ah, mengingat sang kakek yang hidup berdampingan dengan para tetua disana tanpa seorang isteri, membuat Kai kembali menjaga kesadarannya. Kai mendengus mengingat perkataan kakeknya ketika dirinya meminta lelaki tua itu untuk hidup di kota bersama dirinya atau anak-anaknya.

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau. Desa dan kebun adalah tempatku yang sesungguhnya. Lagipula, dari berkebunlah aku bisa menyekolahkan anak-anak dan cucu-cucuku hingga mereka mencapai kesuksesan"_

 _"_ _Tapi siapa yang akan mengurusi Haraboeji disini? Halmoni sudah tidak ada kan."_

 _"_ _Bodoh. Aku sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun hidup sendiri. Isteriku sudah meninggal bahkan saat Ayahmu masih kecil. Jaga mulutmu Kim Jongin. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan cucu-cucuku untuk berbicara seperti itu"_

Kai tersenyum kecil. Yah benar. Kakeknya itu adalah orang yang berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Jika Ia sudah berkata tidak. Maka mutlak-lah sudah. Kai mencibir dalam hati. _Sudah tua masih saja keras kepala._

Tak lama kemudian, Kai merasakan bus berhenti. Sudah sampai pada pemberhentian bus terakhir dan itu artinya ia sudah sampai di desa sang kakek.

Kai memandang Chanyeol yang masih nyaman dengan tidurnya. "Heh, raksasa, Ireona!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan gumamannya, dengan suara serak. "Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Iya! Ayo cepat turun" Kai melangkahi Chanyeol yang sedang menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Pintu bus terbuka, dan aroma pedesaan yang sejuk segera memenuhi indera penciumannya. Kai mendesah senang. Benar-benar tenang.

Kai turun dari bus, disusul dengan Chanyeol. Bus kembali berjalan untuk kembali ke kota dan Kai menemukan Chanyeol sedang menguap disampingnya.

"Kajja!" seru Kai "Kau ingat jalan menuju rumah kakek kan?" tanya Kai dari arah belakang.

"Hmm..tentu saja" ucap Chanyeol serak khas bangun tidur

 **.**

 **-code mate-**

 **.**

"Kakek!"

Lelaki tua yang sedang memetik buah apel itu menoleh pada asal suara bass yang begitu Ia kenal. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau datang? Tumben sekali, ada apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku kesini membawa makhluk hitam—"

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'makhluk hitam'?" Kai tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya, sambil memberikan tatapan sisnisnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Astaga Kim Jongin!"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kakek. Ia tersenyum dan segera berjalan menghampiri lelaki tua itu. Kai membungkuk memberi salam, sebelum dirinya merengkuh tubuh yang tak lagi tegap itu.

"Ya ampun Kim, aku merindukamu.." gumamnya senang.

"Aku juga.." balas Kai setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Harabeoji tidak merindukanku?"

Sang kakek mendengus, dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Kai.

"Aku sudah cukup sering melihatmu, tidak ada kata rindu"

"Baiklah. Aku terima. Kai memang selalu lebih unggul dariku. Yah aku tahu.." setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol berjalan menuju sebuah gazebo di dekat kebun apel dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Oh lihat! Bagaimana seorang raksasa sedang kesal"

Kai mengeluarkan tawanya mendengar cibiran sang kakek untuk Chanyeol. Geraman kesal terdengar dari Chanyeol yang sedang merebahkan diri.

"Ya ampun! Harabeoji sama saja dengan Kai. Aku bukan raksasa. Mengerti!" serunya.

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

Kakek begitu senang mendapati dua cucu kesayangannya mengunjungi dirinya di desa seperti ini. Terlebih pada Kai. Sudah beberapa tahun Ia tidak bertemu tatap dengan cucunya yang satu ini. Biasanya mereka hanya berkomunikasi sesekali itu pun jika dirinya sedang berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol di kota. Karena pedesaan tempat tinggalnya tidak terjangkau oleh signal.

Kai memandang takjub pada dekorasi rumah kayu yang minimalis tapi tetap terlihat indah, dan bersih. Ini rumah kakeknya.

Chanyeol lebih dulu duduk di kursi kayu setelah meletakkan tas besarnya disamping pintu. Kai masih terpaku di tempatnya, ketika sang kakek berjalan menuju dapur. Kai mengikuti sambil terus memperhatikan seisi rumah.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tahu rumahmu sepuluh kali lebih besar dari ini"

Kai menggeleng seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan. "Bukan seperti itu Haraboeji. Rumah ini sangat indah tapi... terlalu kecil. Kau seorang bos disini, kenapa tidak membeli rumah yang lebih layak, dan bersantai disana, sementara bawahanmu yang mengurusi kebun-kebun itu"

Lelaki tua itu berbalik menatap Kai sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat pada kue-kue kering di hadapannya.

"Aku memang sang pemilik kebun. Tapi aku tidak berhak untuk memperlihatkan kuasaku pada orang-orang disini. Aku hanya ingin hidup layaknya orang biasa. Kau mengerti?"

Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah meninggalkan Kai yang masih tercengan dengan perkataannya.

Kai mengerti, sangat mengerti. Kakeknya adalah seorang yang sangat rendah hati, dan tak terbantahkan. Kai hanya mampu menghela nafasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Uwahhh! Kakek tau saja jika aku lapar" pekikan Chanyeol terdengar bahkan sebelum lelaki tua itu menyimpan piring berisi kue kering di atas meja.

"Dasar raksasa rakus!" Kai mencibir setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah yang sudah di tempati Chanyeol.

Namja yang Kai juluki raksasa itu tak menghiraukan cibiran sepupunya, Ia asik memakan kue-kue kering yang di suguhi oleh kakek mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan penuh candaan dan kisah-kisah lucu tentang masa kecil Kai dan Chanyeol. Kue-kue yang tadinya memenuhi piring sudah ludes tak bersisa. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 1.00 pm KST. Ia berdiri dan berpamitan pulang pada kakeknya yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi? Ku pikir kau akan bermalam dengan tas besar itu" seru Kai terdengar panik, sampai-sampai Ia ikut berdiri.

"Aku ada jadwal latihan basket sore ini" ujar Chanyeol menyengir menampilkan deretan gigirnya.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi" ketus Kai pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kai bingung, "Yang kuat ya~" bisiknya sambil menepuk bahu Kai.

"Dasar aneh" gerutu Kai.

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

Sepertinya Kai mengerti maksud dari bisikan Chanyeol sebelum sepupunya itu benar-benar pergi. Kai sudah bermandi peluh sekarang. Matahari begitu menyengat. Kai duduk bersandar pada pohon apel yang tak bisa melindunginya dari sengatan matahari.

Sejam setelah kepergian Chanyeol, sang kakek mengajaknya berkebun. Kai menduga dia hanya akan di bawa berkeliling melihat kebun, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Kai memang di bawa berkeliling tapi dengan keranjang buah yang kosong di tangannya. Kai menangkap isyarat dari kakeknya. Itu berarti Ia harus mulai memetik satu persatu buah yang sudah matang.

Kai yang notabene-nya adalah seorang yang selalu menerima 'beres' tentu saja tidak biasa dengan hal seperti ini. Begitu melelahkan dan membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Sungguh. Kai hanya membutuhkan sebuah kasur sekarang.

"Hey, anak muda! Disini bukan tempat bersantai, pekerjaanmu masih banyak"

Kai terlonjak setelah mendengar teguran dari suara khas seorang kakek-kakek. Dirinya baru saja memejamkan mata. Kai segera berdiri, dan membungkuk minta maaf. "Jeosonghamnida.. aku akan bekerja keras"

Kai terkik ketika para kakek-kakek itu meningalkannya pergi. Ia berniat untuk kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ketika manik elangnya menangkap sang kakek di kejauhan sana sedang memetik apel seraya mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Kai mendesah pasrah saat melihat gelengan kepala sang kakek yang mengisyaratkan jika dirinya tidak boleh beristirahat barang sebentar.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brugh!

Kai menjatuhkan dirinya di meja kayu besar yang panjang di depan rumah sang kakek. Ia baru saja selesai berkebun ketika matahari sudah menenggelamkan diri dan berganti dengan cahaya temaram dari bulan. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin malam yang begitu sejuk dan membuatnya kedinginan. Sebuah pergerakan memaksa Kai untuk membuka matanya. Sang kakek sedang meletakkan dua cangkir putih berisi seduhan akar licorice (kayu manis) disampingnya.

Aroma manis membuat tenggorokannya tergoda untuk segera mencicipi minuman favorite kakeknya itu. Kai mendudukkan diri dan membawa salah satu cangkir itu ketangannya.

"Lelah?"

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya capek!" jawab Kai acuh.

"Bodoh. Itu sama saja.."

Kai mendengus, "Jika sudah tahu, kenapa Harabeoji bertanya?". Kai membawa pinggiran cangkir mendekati bibirnya. Menyeruput pelan cairan berwarna merah cenderung coklat itu.

Kai memandang lurus kedapan, dimana perkebunan yang luas menjadi objek pandangannya.

Disini hanya ada rumah kakeknya, sedangkan sesepuh lain berpemukiman beberapa meter dari tempat ini. Tenang namun sunyi. Bisa-bisanya kakeknya ini betah tinggal di daerah yang jauh dari keramaian. Apa enaknya sih hidup di kelilingi pohon. Tidak ada hiruk pikuk manusia sama sekali. Begitu monoton dan membosankan.

Tiba-tiba Kai teringat tujuan utamanya kemari. Misteri symbol. Benar. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya pada sang kakek yang tentunya dapat memberi semua jawaban yang selama ini Ia cari. Yah, kakek adalah kunci dari semua jawabannya.

Kai berdehem kecil. Entah kenapa Ia jadi sedikit gugup. Hatinya merasa tidak nyaman membuka kembali pembicaraan tentang hal itu setelah belasan tahun berlalu. Tapi ini menyangkut masa depannya, pikir Kai. Dia tidak mungkinkan harus bersikap cuek bebek dengan keanehan yang dimilikinya selama ini.

"Harabeoji.."

Kai menoleh pelan pada sang kakek. "Hmm.."

"Aku... ingin menagih janjimu waktu itu" gumam Kai.

Wajah dengan kulit kendur itu menampakkan raut bingung. "Janji?"

Kai mengangguk, "Penjelasan tentang symbol-symbol angka yang kulihat"

"Ah! Aku ingat mengenai hal itu. Jadi maksudmu datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakannya?"

Kai tertegun mendengar nada bicara kakek yang sedikit murung. Kakeknya pasti salah paham. Mungkin dia mengira cucunya ini datang kesini bukan merindukannya tapi hanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Kai jadi merasa bersalah. Ia menggeleng sambil menatap sang kakek.

"Tidak. Aku juga merindukan Harabeoji" ujar Kai pelan.

Tawa khas kakeknya terdengar, apa yang lucu?

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Aku harus memulai dari mana ya? Hmmm"

Kai diam sambil memperhatikan kakeknya.

"Symbol yang kau lihat adalah symbol yang istimewa, Kim Kai"

Bagus! Kai mulai mendengar nada serius dari kakeknya, di tandai dengan sang kakek yang mengucapkan nama lengkap (panggilan) Kai.

"Semua orang bahkan mungkin menginginkan diri mereka dapat melihat symbol-symbol yang kau lihat. Dengan itu mereka bisa menemukan masa depan dalam genggamannya sendiri. Tapi sayang, kau lah yang sudah di takdirkan"

Kai melongo. Kakeknya ini sedang membicarakan apa?

Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang kakeknya bilang. Terlalu rumit untuk di pahami.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali dan membawakan sesuatu untuk mu" sang kakek kemudian beranjak pergi memasuki rumah setelah mengucapkan itu. Kai ngernyit, 'sesuatu untukku?'

Selang beberapa menit, kakeknya kembali dengan sebuah benda di tangannya. Benda tersebut adalah tumpukan kertas yang sangat tebal tiap lembarannya dan diikat untuk menyatukannya, dan itu terlihat seperti buku yang sangat tebal.

"Ini untukmu!" sang kakek mendorong benda itu ke arah Kai.

"Kenapa memberiku buku? Harabeoji kan tau kalau aku tidak suka membaca buku. Apalagi sepertinya buku ini adalah buku tua, Lihat? kertasnya sudah menguning dan tebal sekali tiap lembarannya, sangat kuno!"

Kakek Kai menggeleng. Dia belum membacanya tapi sudah menunjukkan sikap tidak tertarik.

"Itu bukan buku, tapi kitab kuno yang berisi penjelasan tentang symbol yang kau lihat. Jangan menilai semuanya dari luar Kim"

Kai membelalak. Jadi di dalam kitab itu, semua jawaban tersedia disana?

Kai segera membawa kitab tebal itu kepangkuannya. Ia mulai memperhatikan dengan serius sampul kitab yang di penuhi dengan angka-angka. Dahinya mengerut ketika menyadari angka '888888' tercetak paling besar di bandingkan dengan angka lainnya.

"Kitab ini sudah ku miliki sejak aku kecil, dan menurutku ini adalah kitab yang turun temurun dari nenek moyangku. Karena pada keturunannya, akan ada satu orang yang menjadi pemilik kekuatan itu pada tiap generasi"

"Dan aku yang menjadi pemilik kekuatan itu pada generasi sekarang?" Kai berusaha menebak maksud dari apa yang kakeknya ucapkan.

"Tepat!"

Kai menghela nafasnya. Bahunya menurun lesu. Kenapa semuanya terlihat sangat menyulitkan setelah Ia tahu kebenarannya.

Kai membuka ikatan pada kitab kuno itu lalu ia membuka halaman pertama kitab kuno tersebut. Hanya gambar dengan banyak ilustrasi manusia berwarna hitam putih dengan angka-angka di kepalanya. Seperti dejavu, Kai jadi teringat kejadian saat di kantin ketika dirinya melihat symbol angka di kepala orang yang Ia lihat selama lima menit.

 _'_ _Sudah ku duga itu bukan suatu keanehan'_ ucap Kai dalam hati.

Ia kembali membuka halaman. Dan terlihat lagi ilustrasi gambar manusia. Jika pada halaman pertama ada banyak gambar ilustrasi, kali ini hanya dua gambar. Seorang lelaki dan wanita yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan, dengan symbol angka yang sama di atas kepalanya, yaitu '888888'.

Kai beralih kehalaman tiga, gambar ilustrasi –lagi-, tapi sekarang dua manusia yang sedang berjauhan. Dan symbol angka di atas kepala mereka tidak lagi '888888'.

Kai masih belum mengerti. Ia kembali melanjutkan membuka halaman berikutnya. Pada halaman empat ini, semua di penuhi dengan tulisan yang sulit Kai baca karena tulisannya menggunakan huruf yang tidak ia mengerti, dan tulisannya pun sudah mulai pudar.

"Buka lembaran-lembaran berikutnya, nanti kau akan menemukan tulisanku" perintah sang kakek

Kai membuka lembaran-lembaran berikutnya, Ia menajamkan pengelihatannya, disana ada tulisan yang bercetak miring. Entah pikiran dari mana, Kai menyimpulkan jika itu adalah penjelasan intinya.

 _"_ _Jodoh adalah salah satu garis takdir yang pasti adanya. Kau adalah seseorang yang memegang kendali disini. Tidak peduli, menerimanya atau tidak.. ini adalah jalan hidupmu."_

Kai memandang sang kakek setelah membacanya.

"Lanjutkan.."

Kai mengangguk dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _"_ _Sebuah angka yang bila di satukan menjadi sebuah keserasian yang terikat. '888888' adalah sebuah angka dimana kau bisa menemukan tulang rusukmu. '888888' adalah jumlah dari dua symbol yang berbeda, dan '888888' adalah lambang penyatuan"_

Kai berusaha berpikir keras. Ia mengulangi tiap kata hingga akhirnya sebuah titik terang memberi jalan pada Kai.

"Bila di satukan menjadi sebuah keserasian yang terikat. Jumlah dari dua symbol yang berbeda" Kai terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu hingga Ia kembali membuka halaman berikutnya.

Kai melihat symbol pada gambar lelaki. "262028" ujarnya, kemudian melihat symbol pada gambar wanita, "626860"

"Jumlah dari dua symbol yang berbeda" gumamnya lagi.

Kai tersentak. Ia membaca kalimat akhir yang ditulis miring.

 _"_ _Kau sudah menemukan symbol jodohnya"_

Kai segera menutup kitab itu, nafasnya tercekak. "Ja-jadi... symbol yang kulihat adalah... symbol jodoh?" lirih Kai pada akhir kalimatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 **.**

 **A/N [Fafasoo202] : Hooooollaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ (^-^)/ Kyaaaa! Asdfghjkdn... ya ampun kangen sama readersnim (XOXO) TT_TT  
Mian, karena baru sempat update sekarang *hikseu* Maklum ya,, fafa masih anak sekolahan :g  
Oke, lupakan curcol diatas. Gimana dengan chap.3 ini? Udah tau kan apa maksud symbol yang diliat sama Kai? Yah gk jauh, 1112 lah sama yang nebak klo kai bisa liat masa depan,, kkk~ Jodoh, emang masa depankan(?) **

**Untuk (** **hadisoobaby** **), sarannya bisa di terima. Tapi dengan sangat menyesal, fafa harus bilang klo garis besarnya udah di buat. T_T  
Dan FF CM ini emang condong ke-kehidupan Kai. Tapi gak ada salahnya juga kok... nanti fafa sama ka flowerdyo, bisa berunding tentang saran yang (hadisoobaby) kasih ****J** **Gomawo *bow*  
Oh iya.. satu pesan nih buat para readers yang gk suka sama sebaek, khusunya para CBHS. Klo kalian gk suka sama sebaek, tolong jangan maki-maki authornya :') *hati hayati sakit bang* = abaikan. Readers yang pintar itu, adalah reader yang baca FF ini bener2 dri atas sampe bawah. Kan di summary udah ada tulisan ChanBaek, udah pasti Support Cast itu ada ChanBaek-nya. Disini pake Official Couple kok,, tenang aja. Tapi kan gk asik klo gk ada bumbu tambahan buat konfliknya. Masa iya, ChanBaek langsung nyatu gitu.. kan kurang ngeh/? (Btw, fafa juga suka ChanBaek) Buat CBHS jangan sakit hati dulu, tau gak.. klo kalian maki-maki kita (fafa n flowerdyo) siapa yang paling tersakiti disini? Padahal kan itu juga jadi pelengkap buat akhir yang happy nantinya. ~** ** _Tak pernahkah kau sadari akulah yang kau sakiti...~_** ***plak*  
Jadi tolong ya... lain kali mungkin kami tidak akan menolerir BASH dari kalian. **

***nangis di pojokan* Sekian dari fafa,, wassalam.. :") See you next chapter...**

 **Saranghae Readersnim :* ({}) *deep bow*  
Lambai tangan bareng KaDi ('-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N [Flowerdyo] :**

 **Kyungsoonya mana?**

 **Sabar ya chapter ini kyungsoonya diumpetin dulu :D Next chapter boleh deh ada bahasan tentang keluarga do yang perfect itu ^^**

 **Makasih yang udah follow, fav & review ff ini, saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yang baik ya,, biar ga butthurt aq baca reviewnya :D hehe..**

 **Okk review lagi ya ^^ biar cepet updatenya :D paiii~**

 **BIG THANKS TO**

 **DKSlovePCY, kyung1225, Sofia Magdalena, kyungiesoo123, meyriza, Lovesoo, veronicayosiputri9, Kim88, esty octavia, BabyCoffee99, kido9493, hadisoobaby**

 _Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama._


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Fafasoo202 / Flowerdyo  
Title : Code Mate  
Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Humor  
Rated : (T)au deh,,  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Disclaimer : No Plagiat! BIG NO!

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Other member EXO, etc..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **TYPO's**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **No Siders...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang terus menjomblo dan perjalanan hidupnya dengan berbekal ilmu 'sihir' turun temurun yang diwarisinya, berakhir dengan pertemuan jodohnya. Hidup penuh misteri nan indah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! (^-^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **Faflow Present'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Buka lembaran-lembaran berikutnya, nanti kau akan menemukan tulisanku" perintah sang kakek

Kai membuka lembaran-lembaran berikutnya, Ia menajamkan pengelihatannya, disana ada tulisan yang bercetak miring. Entah pikiran dari mana, Kai menyimpulkan jika itu adalah penjelasan intinya.

 _"_ _Jodoh adalah salah satu garis takdir yang pasti adanya. Kau adalah seseorang yang memegang kendali disini. Tidak peduli, menerimanya atau tidak.. ini adalah jalan hidupmu."_

Kai memandang sang kakek setelah membacanya.

"Lanjutkan.."

Kai mengangguk dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _"_ _Sebuah angka yang bila di satukan menjadi sebuah keserasian yang terikat. '888888' adalah sebuah angka dimana kau bisa menemukan tulang rusukmu. '888888' adalah jumlah dari dua symbol yang berbeda, dan '888888' adalah lambang penyatuan"_

Kai berusaha berpikir keras. Ia mengulangi tiap kata hingga akhirnya sebuah titik terang memberi jalan pada Kai.

"Bila di satukan menjadi sebuah keserasian yang terikat. Jumlah dari dua symbol yang berbeda" Kai terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu hingga Ia kembali membuka halaman berikutnya.

Kai melihat symbol pada gambar "262028" ujarnya, kemudian melihat symbol pada gambar yang satunya "626860"

"Jumlah dari dua symbol yang berbeda" gumamnya lagi.

Kai tersentak. Ia membaca kalimat akhir yang ditulis miring.

 _"_ _Kau sudah menemukan symbol jodohnya"_

Kai segera menutup kitab itu, nafasnya tercekak. "Ja-jadi... symbol yang kulihat adalah... symbol jodoh?" lirih Kai pada akhir kalimatnya.

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Pagi yang indah sekali, 'udara di desa sangat enak untuk dihirup' ucap Kai dalam hatinya sambil merentangkan tangan dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya seolah takut kehabisan saja.

"Hey ini sarung tanganmu" seru kakek yang tak jauh dari keberadaan Kai sekarang.

Mereka sedang berada di kebun, pagi-pagi sekali Kai sudah dibangunkan oleh kakeknya, kakeknya berkata jika bujangan tidak boleh bangun siang karena nanti kehabisan jodoh yang bagus begitu katanya.

Apa hubungannya? sungguh Kai tau ucapan kakeknya itu hanya agar membuat dirinya cepat bangun, dari pada orang tua itu semakin berbicara ngawur dan semakin berisik jadi Kai langsung saja menuruti perintah kakeknya.

Padahal ini hari minggu, biasanya Kai akan bangun pada sore hari, karena Kai sangat sangat sangat sangatttt mencintai tidur bahkan melebihi cintanya pada sang pacar(?) Jelas saja Kai kan tidak punya pacar!

Kai pikir setelah Ia merelakan acara kesayangannya yaitu tidur seharian akan terbayarkan oleh acara jalan-jalan pagi di desa, berfoto dengan background gunung yang indah, memetik buah-buahan dan langsung memakannya, bermain air di sungai sambil mengintip gadis desa mandi (?) ish Kai hentikan pikiran mesum mu -_- baiklah setidaknya Ia pikir Ia akan mendapatkan sarapan pagi khas desa ini namun yang Kai dapat hanyalah sarung tangan..

"Kau harusnya mandi dulu baru membantuku mencabut rumput" ucap sang Kakek.

"Haraboeji~ aku lapar, bisakah kita sarapan dulu" rajuk Kai.

"Cabut dulu rumput-rumput itu baru kau boleh mengisi perutmu" ucap kakek yang langsung saja meninggalkan cucunya yang sedang memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah cemberut itu.

"Aihh.. malangnya nasibmu Kaiii~" Kai mendesah lesu sambil memakai sarung tangannya lalu ia berjongkok dan mencabuti rumput-rumput dihadapannya.

Sambil mencabuti rumput dengan ogah-ogahan, Kai memperhatikan para pekerja-pekerja lainnya yang juga sedang bekerja, ada sepasang kakek nenek yang sedang memanen tomat, kai memandang pasangan itu dan ia bisa meliat symbol yang muncul diatas kepala mereka.

"Mereka berjodoh" gumam Kai lalu tersenyum, jika kakek nenek itu berdekatan maka symbol angka mereka berubah menjadi '888888' dan bercahaya terang, jika sedikit menjauh langsung symbol angkanya berubah menjadi seperti semula.

 _'_ _senangnya bisa melihat symbol jodoh'_ pikir Kai

"Eommaya!" ucap Kai tiba-tiba, Ia teringat sesuatu.

' _B_ erarti _Byun Baekhyun berjodoh dengan sepupuku'_ Kai menggeplak dahinya sendiri tanpa sadar jika sarung tangan yang dipakainya itu kotor dan langsung saja mengotori dahi lebar dan poninya.

 _'_ _Berarti Baekhyun tidak berjodoh dengan Sehun'_

"HAHAHAHA" Kai tertawa sambil memegang perutnya, Ia terduduk di tanah dari posisi jongkoknya tadi.

Mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa chanbaek jodoh sungguh membuat Kai geli sendiri, sebaek yang saling memuja itu ternyata tidak berjodoh dan parahnya Baek malah berjodoh dengan sepupunya yang absurd itu.

"Hahahaha" Kai masih tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit.

Apa jadinya jika Baekhyun yang cerewet itu berhubungan dengan sepupunya yang hyperaktif, mereka akan jadi pasangan terheboh di dunia.

"Hahahaha" Kai memegang pipinya yang pegal karena tertawa, Kai masih tidak sadar jika sarung tangannya kotor.

"ASTAGA! KIM JONGIN"

"Uh?" tawa Kai terhenti karena bentakan kakeknya, Kai mengernyitkan dahi memandang sang kakek yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Bangun! Kau sangat kotor"

Kai membangunkan dirinya, 'Hanya kotor sedikit dicelana karena ia duduk di tanah, kenapa kakeknya heboh sekali' pikir Kai yang lalu menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya, dan karena sarung tangan Kai itu kotor yang ada celana Kai semakin kotor, barulah Ia tersadar jika pasti saat ini wajah tampannya pun kotor karena sarung tangan sialan ini.

"Ish jinjjaaa!" geram Kai.

"Karena kau sudah kotor, sekalian saja kau bantu kakek membersihkan kandang ayam" ujar sang kakek yang lalu menarik tangan cucunya itu.

Kai membelalakan matanya, "Andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

-otherside-

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka dari kamar milik namja berparas cute bertubuh mungil namun berhati keras itu, dan munculah sosoknya dengan tampilan acak-acakan ala bangun tidur yang membuat dirinya terlihat berkalikali lipat lebih cute, Ia mengucek matanya sebentar lalu berdiam diri mematung sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sebagian masih tertinggal di alam mimpi.

"Hmm.." gumamnya yang merasakan suasana sepi dirumah besarnya, padahal didalamnya terisi banyak maid, namun tetap saja ia merasa sendiri tanpa ada keluarga, Ayah dan Ibunya terlalu sibuk bahkan dihari libur seperti ini pun mereka tidak bisa menemani anak semata wayangnya, tapi kyungsoo tidak boleh manja, Ia harus mengerti kesibukan orangtuanya, toh mereka tetap memberikan kasih sayang yang menggunung untuk Kyungsoo.

Huft~

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, tiba-tiba suara telepon rumah terdengar, lalu tak lama kemudian salah satu maid mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tuan muda, ada telepon dari tuan besar"

Benarkan ! Orang tuanya selalu perhatian dan memberikan kasih sayang yang sangat berlebih untuk anak kesayangan mereka, meski mereka hanya sedikit saja memiliki waktu luang untuk Kyungsoo namun mereka akan selalu berusaha membahagiakannya.

Namun tetap saja waktu mereka bertemu sangat minim, sejak kecil Kyungsoo sering ditinggal oleh ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai abdi negara. Ayahnya yang masih bertitel prajurit itu selalu dikirim pemerintah ke berbagai daerah konflik untuk dalam waktu yang lama, alhasil kyungsoo sangat jarang bertemu ayahnya, bahkan sampai sekarang ketika ayahnya sudah menjabat posisi penting di negara ini tetap saja ayahnya sibuk.

Ibu kyungsoo sama saja seperti ayahnya, Sang Ibu sibuk mengurus yayasan pendidikan milik keluarga besarnya, beliau selalu mengunjungi daerah-daerah terpencil untuk memberikan bantuan pada sekolah-sekolah di Desa, belum lagi beliau harus mengurus sekolah-sekolah elite yang ada dibawah naungan yayasannya, dan juga Ibunya harus membantu sang kakek mengurus management univers hospital.

Orang tua Kyungsoo sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka namun pekerjaan mereka adalah mulia, oleh karena itu Kyungsoo mewarisi sifat mulia mereka, namun karena jarang memiliki waktu bersama anaknya dan jarang berinteraksi dengan sang anak itulah yang membuat sikap Kyungsoo dingin, angkuh, judes, dan pemarah. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya bersikap yang baik karena tidak ada yang memberikan contoh padanya.

"annyeonghaseo"

"..."

"Belum"

"..."

"Iya aku mengerti"

"..."

"Oya bagaimana dengan permintaanku beberapa waktu lalu?"

"..."

"Ghamsamida"

"..."

"Nde"

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada maid yang sedari tadi setia menunggu disampingnya. "Aku sedang senang, biar aku yang simpan sendiri teleponnya" ucap Kyungsoo yang lalu berjalan ke arah meja untuk menyimpan telepon pada tempatnya semula dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah dapur.

"Tu,,tuan sudah bangun" ucap salah satu pengawal Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di dapur dan melihat tuannya memasuki dapur.

"Selamat pagi tuan" sapa kepala pelayan yang diketahui bernama Kim Woobin yang juga sedang berada didapur.

"Hmm,," Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya dikursi tinggi seperti kursi-kursi di bar.

"Anda ingin sarapan apa tuan?"

"Susu" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Song ahjuma buatkan susu untuk tuan muda" ucap kepala Kim.

"Dan buatkan sandwich yang banyak! sejam lagi harus sudah siap, oh ya susunya simpan saja di kamar, aku akan mandi dulu" jelas Kyungsoo yang langsung saja berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

 **-**

 **-  
**  
Kyungsoo sedang menaiki one wheel electric-nya, diikuti dua pengawal setianya dari belakang dengan menaiki sepeda yang didepannya terdapat keranjang yang penuh sandwich.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti Ia memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan sayu. Dua pengawal Kyungsoo pun ikut berhenti, mereka memandang iba pada tuannya.

Kuda satu yang diketahui bernama Hyukjae menyikut lengan kuda dua disebelahnya yang bernama Donghae, "Aku kasihan pada tuan muda" gumamnya kecil namun masih bisa didengar Donghae.

"Hmm, aku juga" ucap Donghae pelan

"Tu,,tuan" panggil Donghae mencoba menyadarkan Kyungsoo, pemuda kecil itu sedang memandang satu keluarga yang terdiri dari orangtua dan dua anaknya, mereka sedang bercengkrama di taman ini, Kyungsoo juga ingin bercengkerama dengan keluarganya seakrab itu namun bertemu saja jarang, lagipula kalaupun bertemu suasananya selalu saja canggung.

Tanpa menyahut panggilan pengawalnya, Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanannya, mood nya berubah buruk lagi.

"KYUNGSOOOOOOOO"

Terdengar teriakan nyaring, tanpa melihat pun Kyungsoo sudah hapal jika itu suara Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara dan benar saja Baekhyun tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan diikuti pacar kesayangannya tentu saja!.

"Hai, kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cerianya.

"Biasa"

"Oh kali ini apa lagi?" Baekhyun memasang wajah sumringah tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri" Kyungsoo meninggalkan one wheel electric-nya lalu Ia berjalan menuju bangku kosong dan mendudukan dirinya.

"Biar aku yang bagikan ya kyung" seru Baek.

"Hmm" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Chagiya, ayo bantu aku" ajak Baekhyun pada Sehun yang dibalas senyum oleh Sehun.

"Annyeong, biar aku bantu kalian bagikan ini" ucap Baekhyun pada dua pengawal Kyungsoo. Hyukjae dan Donghae tidak menjawab sapaan Baekhyun, mereka hanya berdiri tegap menjaga wibawa.

"Wow sandwich, kyung aku minta ya"

"Ambil saja"

Setelah mengantungi 2 sandwich untuknya dan juga untuk pacarnya, Baekhyun siap beraksi membagi-bagikan sandwich Kyungsoo pada semua pengunjung taman.

"Aku kenal Kyungsoo sejak kami masih sekolah taman kanak-kanak" ucap Baekhyun bercerita pada Sehun disebelahnya yang sedang membawa keranjang sandwich.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke bangku taman yang sedang di duduki oleh 3 remaja, "Ini untuk kalian, dimakan ya" ucap Baekhyun ramah sambil memberikan sandwich pada 3 remaja yang sedang istirahat sehabis berlari pagi.

"Dia baik! sangaaatt baik, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, namun Ia tidak bisa menunjukan sikap baiknya pada orang lain" lanjut Baekhyun bercerita, sedangkan Sehun setia mendengarkan dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun masih menjelajah seisi taman dan menemukan sekumpulan anak kecil di bawah pohon yang besar, dia menghampiri dengan senyuman khas seorang Byun Baekhyun "Ini dari kakak yang sedang duduk di kursi sana" baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo, "Dimakan ya..." lanjutnya dengan memberikan sandwich pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain, dan terdengarlah seruan terimakasih dari anak-anak kecil itu. Baekhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Tidak peduli orang lain menilai Kyungsoo seperti apa, yang jelas aku tau tentang dia" jelas Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Dan aku tau tentang dirimu" saut Sehun yang membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Uhh berhenti menggodaku chagii~" Baekhyun menggerutu manja yang membuat Sehun gemas ingin menggigitnya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kakek nenek yang sedang duduk sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Chogiyo, apa anda ingin sandwich?" tanya Baekhyun sopan.

"Berapa harganya anak muda?"

"Oh.. ini gratis, silahkan diambil, aku jamin rasanya enak" Baek mengacungkan satu jempolnya, mencoba meyakinkan dua orang yang sudah berumur itu.

"Kau baik sekali" ucap sang nenek.

"Ini dari temanku, aku hanya membantu membagikannya" jelas Baekhyun dengan eyesmile nya.

"Apa orang yang sama dengan yang membagikan kimbab minggu lalu?" tanya sang kakek.

"Iya, hehe.."

"Kau harus mengajarkannya tersenyum, dia anak yang baik tapi sikapnya membuatku takut" ucap sang nenek.

Tawa Baekhyun hampir meledak setelah ucapan nenek-nenek itu selesai, tapi Ia menahannya "Oh, maafkan dia Halmoni" ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, temanmu itu anak yang imut dan manis hanya sikapnya saja yang kaku" jelas sang nenek.

"Ucapkan terimakasih pada temanmu anak muda" ucap sang kakek.

"Baik akan aku sampaikan, aku pamit, permisi.. anyeonghaseo" Baekhyun membungkuk sebelum meningalkan pasangan tua itu.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun jadi bersemangat sekali ingin membuat seulas senyum di bibir heartshapes milik Kyungsoo. _'Tapi bagaimana caranya?'_

"Aku ingin seperti mereka" ucap Sehun mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang larut dalam pemikirannya, hampir saja Baek lupa jika sedari tadi Sehun mengikutinya.

"Aku juga!, tetap mesra meski sudah tua ya" Baek menggandeng tangan sehun lalu menaruh kepalanya pada bahu sehun. Sehun pun mengecup surai pirang baek.

Brukk!

"Aww!"

"Oh mian mian astaga mian"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan wajah konyolnya.

Chanyeol menabrak sebaek dari belakang dan sukses membuat gandengan sebaek terlepas, untung saja keranjangnya tidak jatuh.

"Kau" tunjuk Baek bersiap marah pada raksasa didepannya.

"Maaf ya" Chanyeol berjalan mundur "aku sungguh sengajaaaa hahaha" Chanyeol langsung berlari begitu saja melanjutkan acara lari paginya.

"Dasarrrr yodaaaaa"

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

"Kau ini, suka ayam tapi tidak mau mengurusnya" ucap kakek Kai, mereka sedang berada di dalam rumah, duduk di lantai dan didepan mereka ada semangkuk nasi, sup rumput laut, kimchi, dan chapchae.

Kai sudah bersih tidak dekil lagi, Ia sudah mandi dan segar sekarang. Tadi sewaktu ditarik kakek untuk ke kandang ayam, Kai yang tidak mau membersihkan kandang ayam akhirnya berusaha kabur dan lari, terjadilah acara lari pagi antara kakek dan cucunya, meski dengan langkahnya yang tergopoh-gopoh namun sang kakek masih saja berusaha mengejar cucunya. Karena Kai berlari sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang dan dengan meloncat-loncati gundukan tanah yang ditanam bibit akhirnya Kai kehilangan konsentrasinya dan tercebur ke dalam saluran air. Airnya jernih tentu saja namanya juga di daerah pegunungan, namun kondisi Kai benar-benar basah kuyup. Saluran airnya tidak besar, airnya saja hanya sebatas betis Kai, namun karena ia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurab alhasil semua tubuhnya basah, Dan sang kakek hanya menertawakannya dari kejauhan.

"Kandang itu bau, aku tidak akan tahan" ucap Kai masih dengan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu"

"Hu'um" Kai menatap tidak selera pada makanan di depannya.

"Apa malam ini kau akan menginap lagi?"

 _'_ _Bisa mati berdiri kalau aku lama disini'_ batin Kai, "A-ani! Besok aku sekolah" jawab Kai cepat-cepat.

"Hmm baiklah" ucap kakek dengan nada sedih, Kai yang melihat perubahan ekspresi kakeknya jadi sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Tenang saja, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi harabojie, sekarang kan aku tinggal di seoul bukan tokyo" ucap Kai mencoba menghibur sang kakek.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm.." gumam Kai sedikit ragu.

"Lain kali ajak teman-temanmu kemari, kalian butuh udara segar untuk menghilangkan stres"

"Ide bagus Harabeoji" Kai bersmirk ria penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari Kai sudah berada di apartemennya. Siang tadi Ia pulang dari rumah kakeknya dengan menaiki bus.

crunch kruk kruk kruk~

Kai mengunyah keripik kentang yang tadi Ia beli di jalan. Setelah turun dari bus Ia tidak menaiki taksi, Ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju apartemennya karena jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dan juga karena ia suka menikmati perjalanannya melihat banyak orang sekaligus melihat banyak symbol.

"crunchkrunch~kruk" Kai masih asik menikmati cemilannya sambil menatap televisi di depannya.

Kai menajamkan pandangannya ke arah televisi, Ia memandang actor Lee Minho yang muncul dilayar tv-nya.

"Yah tidak muncul" ucap Kai lesu,

 _'_ _Jadi symbolnya akan muncul jika aku melihatnya langsung ya..'_ batin Kai, _'padahal aku ingin tau apa lee minho berjodoh dengan kekasihnya suzy'_ Kai seperti ibu-ibu saja suka menonton acara gosip idol. /lolXD/

 **"** **Artis papan atas negeri tirai bambu Xi Luhan telah sampai di bandara Incheon sore ini, ia disambut oleh banyak fansnya di korea"**

Kai memandang kagum pada layar tipis di depannya. Sedang ada berita tentang artis bernama 'Xi Luhan'.

"Dia cantik sekali, seperti yeoja saja" ucap Kai.

 **"** **Kabarnya Ia akan menghadiri acara amal yang diselenggarakan oleh Sunhwa Art high School"**

"Eh sekolahku? "

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu" gumam Kai, bagaimana bisa Ia tahu jika disekolah Ia hanya tidur, belajar dan makan saja, ia tidak ikut ekstrakulikurer apapun, dia tidak pernah membuka blog sekolah, dan tidak pernah membaca papan pengumuman, dan temannya hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun saja.

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

Suasana canggung sangat terasa di acara makan malam Keluarga Do, tidak sepenuhnya lengkap karena Ayah Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae tidak ada. Di meja makan berbentuk oval itu hanya ada Kyungsoo Ibunya yaitu Xiumin dan kakeknya, Do Minjoon.

"Makan yang banyak agar kau tumbuh besar" ucap sang kakek memecahkan suasana tegang diantara mereka.

"Nde, Harabeoji" jawab Kyungsoo, sungguh Kyungsoo sangat amat kaku sekarang, Ia merasa canggung dengan Ibu dan kakeknya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo sudah besar abeonim" bela Ibunya

"Tetapi tidak sebesar anak-anak diusianya"

"Mungkin karena gen ku lebih dominan padanya" jelas Xiumin

"Harusnya kau memiliki seorang anak lagi minnie-ya"

"Jangan bercanda abonim, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk memberikanmu cucu lagi" Ibu kyungsoo dan Kakeknya terkekeh dengan pembicaraan mereka,

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kris?" tanya Minjoon pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam saja, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak ikut tertawa dengan obrolan absurd ibu dan kakeknya tadi.

"Ba..baik harabeoji" suara Kyungsoo terdengar kaku.

"Ku dengar besok Ia pulang dari Canada"

"M-mwo!? Jinjja?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, mengapa tidak tahu hal sepenting itu"

"Mianhamnida Harabeoji" Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan semua lesnya abeonim" bela ibu Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bagus jika seperti itu, bagaimana perkembangan nilai-nilainya?"

"Sempurna tentu saja, anakku ini selalu membanggakan" Xiumin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Aku juga bangga padanya" ucap Minjoon, "Cucuku apa kau siap menjadi penerusku?" tanya Minjoon hati-hati.

"Nde Harabeoji"

"Sejak kecil cita-cita Kyungsoo ingin menjadi dokter, Abeomin tenang saja, cucumu pasti akan meneruskan jejakmu" ucap Xiumin "Begitukan nak?" lanjutnya bertanya pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Ye,, Eommonim" Kyungsoo mengangguk, jika kalian perhatikan sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya menjawab singkat dan hanya mengangguk saja. Ibunya sangat baik padanya, kakeknya juga baik, namun karena jarangnya mereka berkumpul itu membuat kyungsoo bingung jika menghadapi mereka, Ia sangat kaku, takut salah berucap atau salah bersikap. Bisa-bisa jika itu terjadi akan diletakkan dimana mukanya, keluarga Do kan terkenal dengan tatakramanya. Pengecualian dengan Kyungsoo, karena wajah dan sikapnya yang dingin tidak bisa dihilangkan hingga sekarang.

Jika Kyungsoo hitung Ini adalah makan malam bersama kedua untuk bulan ini, Kakeknya jarang berada di rumah, Ia sering bepergian ke luar negeri untuk mengurus beberapa rumah sakitnya di luar, dan Ibunya memang jika sedang tidak ke luar kota akan makan malam di rumah tapi biasanya Kyungsoo makan malam duluan sendiri karena ibunya pulang setelah waktu makan malam lewat.

Kyungsoo tidak suka makan malamnya terlambat karena Ia tidak ingin waktu belajarnya mundur, karena itu akan berakibat pada waktu tidurnya yang berkurang, oleh karena itu kyungsoo lebih baik makan duluan, lagi pula ibunya tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Habiskan makananmu nak" Xiumin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Eommonim juga"

"Tidak, Eomma sedang diet hehe"

"Kau ini, jongdae tidak akan berpaling meski dirimu penuh lemak" ujar Minjoon.

"Aku diet bukan untuk suamiku" rajuk Xiumin.

"kau punya namja idaman lain?" tanya minjoon dengan mata terbelalak

"Bukan seperti itu, aku diet untuk kesehatanku, Abeonim tau jika aku sering pergi mengunjungi desa dan jika tubuhku terlalu berat maka kakiku akan cepat pegal" jelas Xiumin.

"Baguslah jika seperti itu" ucap Minjoon, "Kyungsoo kau banyak makan tetapi kenapa hanya pipimu yang besar?" kakek tua itu terkekeh menggoda cucunya.

"Itu karena Abeonim selalu mencubit pipinya waktu ia kecil" Xiumin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, "Anakku ini menggemaskan sekali" Xiumin lanjut memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Bukan hanya aku, kau lebih sering mencubiti pipinya" Minjoon mengulurkan tangannya mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, Ia tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah ibu dan kakeknya, jika saja mereka tiap hari memperlakukan kyungsoo seperti itu mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan bersikap canggung.

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

 _~At School~_

"Man bagaimana liburanmu di rumah kakek?" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Kai,

"Sangat menyenangkan" ucap Kai dengan cengiran yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudah jujur saja, aku tau kau menderita disana haha.."

"Ish~" tadinya kai ingin membohongi Chanyeol agar ia mau diajak liburan di rumah kakek namun sepertinya salah sasaran, tentu Chanyeol lebih tau kakeknya ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Kai melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya dan berjalan mendahului sepupunya di koridor sekolah. Teriakan Chanyeol dari belakang tak membuat langkah Kai terhenti.

Saat tiba di depan kelas, Kai langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk di bangkunya. Tapi pemandangan langka membuat langkah panjangnya terhentii beberapa meter dari bangkunya.

"Oh,, Kyungsoo kau sudah datang?"

Kai menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berbinar memandang Kyungsoo seolah-olah tengah melihat artis sexy yang sedang berpose seperi di majalah-majalah koleksinya.

Oke, lupakan Chanyeol.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan kedua kaki yang bertumpu sambil membaca buku yang ada di atas mejanya. _'Ada apa dengan manusia dingin itu? Tidak biasanya dia tiba di sekolah mendahului aku atau Chanyeol'_

Tiba-tiba Kai teringat tentang kode jodoh. Ia memandang Kyungsoo tajam. Simbolnya mulai terlihat. Kai semakin bersemangat.. oh lihat sudah nampak sama-samar simbol milik Kyungsoo.

Kai semakin menajamkan pengelihatannya, muali terlihat, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, se—

BRAK!

"ANNYEONG!"

Kai terlonjak di tempatnya, Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang melambai-lambai tidak jelas pada seisi kelas, dan Sehun yang sedang memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya itu. "Ishh,, pengacau!" desis Kai dan kembali memandangi Kyungsoo.

Kekesalannya memuncak ketika simbol itu malah hilang. Oh,, ayolah.. menatap orang selama 5 detik itu tidak mudah. Kai menjatuhkan bahunya lesu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di bangkunya.

"Hey! Apa kalian sudah makan?"

Kai melirik Baekhyun sejenak, Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab.

"Belum.."

"Sudah.."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri, "Ayo kekantin, aku lapar.." ujarnya, Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku sudah sarapan.." jawab Kai cepat sebelum Chanyeol menyeretnya.

"Tidak apa,, ayo ikut sajaaaa!" Kai memberikan deathglarenya pada Baekhyun yang sedang menarik lengan seragam sekolahnya dengan paksa.

"Kyungsoo kau mau ikut?"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak menghiraukan sekumpulan orang 'aneh' itu akhirnya mengangkat kepala memandang Chanyeol sebentar kemudian kembali membaca bukunya.

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Hmm.. baiklah"

Kai kesal bukan main, astaga.. dia bukan sampah yang harus di seret-seret seperti ini. Apalagi setelah melihat untuk kesekian kalinya sikap acuh Kyungsoo.

"Ck,, lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri" Kai menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan santai menuju kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

Kai memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang asik dengan jjangmyeon dihadapannya, jangan tanyakan apa yang sedang di lakukan pasangan SeBaek.

Lihat saja,, perlakuan manis yang menjijikan. Saling menyuap dan melempar senyum satu sama lain. Kai mendengus dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kalian, dengarkan aku baik-baik.."

Chanyeol, dan SeBaek menghentikan aktivitas mereka kemudian memandang Kai dengan serius.

Kai memandang Sehun "Kau,, tidak berjodoh dengan Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kalian putus saja, dan maaf aku belum tau siapa jodohmu Sehun"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mampu cengo.

"Ahaha.. k-kau bercanda..."

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat Chanyeol sedang tertawa hambar.

"HAHAHA... Iya. Kau pasti bercanda 'kan? Mana mungkin aku dan Hunnie putus, bukan begitu chagi?" sahut Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

Kai mendengus, percuma saja dia menjelaskan pada mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sudah pasti tidak akan mengerti. Kai mengangkat bahunya ketika gelak tawa dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak juga berhenti. Ia bangkit, dan memandang satu-satu wajah teman-temannya.

"Terserah percaya atau tidak. Tapi yang ku katakan itu memang benar kenyataan. Ya sudah, aku kekelas duluan ya..."

Kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin juga teman-temannya yang kembali terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 **A/N [Fafasoo202] :  
Annyeong^^/ Kita ketemu lagi, hihihi... pertama mau minta maaf karena yang minta untuk fast update belum bisa kami penuhi ****L** **Banyak kendalanya.. Minggu kemarin fafa UAS dan setelah ini bakal liburan ke 'hutan'(?) jadi kalian bakalan nunggu lama lagi untik Ch.5 nya.. Mianhanda.. TT_TT kedua,, makasih banget bagi para readers yang selalu mereview dan menanti kelanjutan FF ini. Review kalian adalah penyemangat paling besar buat FaFlow.. Untuk yang siders /kalo ada XD/ kami menunggumu :*  
Oke segitu aja,, maklumi keadaan author yang juga punya kesibukan di dunia nyata ya? Saranghae... XOXO ({}) :* **

**A/N [Flowerdyo] :  
Semoga banyak yang suka sama chapter ini^^ makasih untuk yang udah follow sama fav ^^ dan kecup basah buat yang udah review :* jujur aja hanya review yg ngebuat semangat buat lanjutin ff ini :D so,, review lagi ya :") **

See you next chap.. pay pay~

 **BIG THANKS TO**

 _Who's Fav/Follow/Review_

 **riskafebry9294, veronicayosiputri9, yuuyo, hadisoobaby, kyungiesoo123, 1, kaisoonim, BabyCoffee99, Sofia Magdalena, evaasusaanti, meyriza. Lovesoo, kyung1225**

 _Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama._


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Fafasoo202 / Flowerdyo  
Title : Code Mate  
Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Humor  
Rated : (T)au deh,,  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Disclaimer : No Plagiat! BIG NO!

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Other member EXO, etc..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **TYPO's**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **No Siders...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang terus menjomblo dan perjalanan hidupnya dengan berbekal ilmu 'sihir' turun temurun yang diwarisinya, berakhir dengan pertemuan jodohnya. Hidup penuh misteri nan indah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! (^-^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **Faflow Present'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang asik dengan jjangmyeon dihadapannya, jangan tanyakan apa yang sedang di lakukan pasangan SeBaek.

Lihat saja,, perlakuan manis yang menjijikan. Saling menyuapi dan melempar senyum satu sama lain. Kai mendengus dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kalian, dengarkan aku baik-baik.."

Chanyeol, dan SeBaek menghentikan aktivitas mereka kemudian memandang Kai dengan serius.

Kai memandang Sehun "Kau,, tidak berjodoh dengan Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kalian putus saja, dan maaf aku belum tau siapa jodohmu Sehun"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mampu cengo.

"Ahaha.. k-kau bercanda..."

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat Chanyeol sedang tertawa hambar.

"HAHAHA... Iya. Kau pasti bercanda 'kan? Mana mungkin aku dan Hunnie putus, bukan begitu chagi?" sahut Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

Kai mendengus, percuma saja dia menjelaskan pada mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sudah pasti tidak akan mengerti. Kai mengangkat bahunya ketika gelak tawa dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak juga berhenti. Ia bangkit, dan memandang satu-satu wajah teman-temannya.

"Terserah percaya atau tidak. Tapi yang ku katakan itu memang benar kenyataannya. Ya sudah, aku kekelas duluan ya..."

Kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin juga teman-temannya yang kembali terdiam.

"kasian anak itu, sepulang dari rumah kakek pikirannya terganggu" gumam chanyeol, "mungkin karena terlalu banyak mencangkul" lanjut chanyeol

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

'Brak'

Sehun dan Chanyeol tersentak karena gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Sehun melirik kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah merah.

"YAK KIM JONGIN, JELASKAN PADA KAMIIIIII" Baekhyun berjalan cepat menyusul Kai yang sudah berada di depan pintu kantin.

"Baekkie-ya tunggu aku!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan hidungnya melihat tingkah pasangan sebaek, "Pasangan aneh.." gumamnya beranjak dari kursi yang Ia duduki berniat menyusul teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokkan harinya Kai mendapati Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap garang ke arahnya. Kai menghela nafasnya, sepertinya Kai tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Ia duduk di bangku itu. Astaga,, dia baru saja datang.

"Kau!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Kai.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, Ia sungguh jengah dengan kicauan makhluk ber-eyeliner itu. Kemarin setelah ia memberitahukan semuanya, Baekhyun mengejarnya dan memborbardir dirinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, ia baru bisa tenang setelah songsaenim datang, dan ketika jam pulang ia segera kabur sebelum Baekhyun mulai menyerangnya kembali, dan sekarang.. Huh Kai pasrah sajalah..

"Yah~ Kim Jongin.. aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan kemarin. Apa maksudmu. Aku tidak berjodoh dengan Baekhyun? Eoh? Kau tidak lihat, kami ini adalah pasangan paling mesra dan tentu saja saling mencintai" Kai mengerjap mendengar tuturan Sehun yang sangat panjang. Seperti ini kah sosok Sehun ketika dia marah? Ia pikir hanya Baekhyun saja yang akan menyerangnya hari ini, namun Sehun juga ikut-ikutan.

"Atau..."

Namja tan itu menyipitkan matanya pada Baekhyun, "Atau apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku ya?"

"Chagiya?!/MWO?" Sehun dan Kai terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Kai terkekeh sinis, apa yang ada dipikiran makhluk cerewet itu? Mana mungkin dirinya menyukai Baekhyun si super heboh.

"Omong kosong.." gumamnya.

"Hey yoo!"

Kai, Sehun, dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

Chanyeol terdiam setelah ia meletakkan tasnya, memandang teman-temannya yang menatap intens dirinya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _Ada apa sih?_

"K-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Heh,, Baekhyun!" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun yang memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Kau dan Chanyeol itu berjodoh"

"APA?!" lengkingan oktaf ke-4 terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Heh! Kalian! Berhenti berteriak. Demi Tuhan ini masih pagi!"

Keempat namja yang terlibat pembicaraan aneh tentang jodoh di salah satu sisi kelas itu memandang takut pada ketua kelas yang memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk mereka.

Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya, menatap prihatin pada Kai yang sepertinya benar-benar sakit setelah diperkejakan oleh kakek mereka saat weekend minggu lalu.

 _'_ _Brak!'_

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya ketika hazel bereyeliner itu menangkap sosok Kyungsoo dan kedua bodyguard-nya memasuki kelas. "Kyungsoo!" panggilnya senang, "Apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini?"

Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu hanya mendengus, sambil berjalan menghampiri tempat duduknya dibelakang Baekhyun setelahnya ia menyuruh kedua asistennya itu menyimpan bekal makananya dan menyuruh mereka menunggunya di pintu luar kelas.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri dan membuka pembicaraannya, "Bagaimana dengan malam ini? Kau siap kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja, kita kan sudah latihan setiap hari". Kyungsoo tersenyum kalem menanggapinya.

"Berkatmu tiket acara amal nanti malam soldout dan akan dihadiri artis terkenal" girang Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo hanya melahap sarapan paginya dengan tenang, "Hey.. kalian harus tahu nanti malam acara amal sekolah kita akan kedatangan artis papan atas" jelas Baekhyun pada Sehun,Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Siapa?" tanya Chan diikuti Sehun.

"Kalian akan tercengang pokoknya liat saja nanti, yang jelas ia artis populer seasia dan sebentar lagi akan go international dengan debutnya di Amerika" Baekhyun nampak menggebu-gebu.

"Waw, sulit dipercaya artis seterkenal itu mau menghadiri acara amal sekolah kita" Chanyeol menggaruk dagunya

"Jelas bisa jika seorang Do Kyungsoo sudah bertindak" seru Baekhyun, "Kau hebat Kyungsooya" Baekhyun memberikan dua jempolnya untuk Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya memberi senyum tipis menanggapinya.

Kai memandang tak suka pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat so' sekali didepan teman-temannya. Huh, benar-benar sombong.

"Oh iya! Kalian berdua juga harus datang ke konser amal nanti malam. Sehunie-ku sudah pasti ikut" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun. Dan Sehun membalas dengan gesture kucupan untuk kekasihnya itu. Oh my ah...

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan Kai hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja, tiketnya memang soldout tapi Kyungsoo masih punya beberapa tiket yang sudah ia borong, harga tiketnya lumayan menguras kantong kalian karena memang acara ini ditunjukan untuk para alumni sekolah kita yang sudah sukses-sukses itu, tapi Kyungsoo pasti memberikan tiketnya untuk kalian secara cuma-cuma" jawab Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. "Benarkan kyung? Aku boleh memberikan tiketmu pada mereka kan?" tanya baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengambil tisue lalu mengusap bibirnya "Hmm tak masalah" lalu Kyungsoo membuka tempat minumnya dan menegak susu cokelat favoritenya.

Kai mendengus kasar, ia memandang sengit pada Kyungsoo. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Kenapa uangmu yang sangat banyak itu tidak kau berikan saja pada yang lebih membutuhkan. Kami sungguh tidak perlu dengan tiketmu itu"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada Kai dan menatap dalam mata elang itu. Ia menghentakan botol minumnya diatas meja hingga isinya sedikit muncrat keluar, Ia menggeram dengan tangan yang mengepal hingga buku tangannya memutih. Namun, tak lama Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, lalu ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sama terkejut seperti dirinya karena perkataan Kai.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, hubungi saja aku" ucap Kyungsoo datar kemudian bangkit hendak meninggalkan kelas. Ia sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan mahkluk hitam itu. Hal itu akan membuat moodnya turun derastis jika terjadi, ohh.. Kyungsoo tidak ingin penampilannya hancur untuk malam ini hanya karena seorang Kim Jongin. Tidak tidak tidak, jangan sampai.

"Tunggu"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya mendengar seruan kai, lalu ia berbalik dan mendapati namja tan itu sedang mendekat kearahnya.

Setelah jarak mereka dekat, Kai memasukan satu tangannya kesaku celananya, ia merogoh saputangan dan langsung saja menggerakan tangannya ke arah bibir Kyungsoo menyapu sisa-sisa susu cokelat yang tanpa Kyungsoo sadari masih menempel di atas bibirnya.

Deg

 _'_ _Sialan kenapa aku berdebar padahal tampil masih nanti malam'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo tepat kedalam manik hitam bulat yang sangat menggemaskan itu, _'Menggemaskan? Tidak tidak kau sudah gila Kai'_ batinnya sendiri.

 _'_ _Mengapa ia perhatian pada-'_ batin Kyungsoo berhenti berpikir karena gerakan Kai yang menjauhkan saputangannya dari bibir Kyungsoo yang sekarang telah bersih.

"Tuan sombong perhatikan makanmu, ck seperti bayi saja" ejek Kai dengan smirk andalannya.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya memandang Kai tanpa bereaksi, tidak seperti biasanya?

Kai malah melihat mata kyungsoo seperti terluka atas ucapannya, _'Mengapa ia seperti ini?'_ batin Kai.

"Tidak hanya sombong dan bertingkah menyebalkan, namun kau juga masih kekanakan" lanjut Kai, sejujurnya Kai mengharapkan Kyungsoo akan membalasnya namun diluar dugaan Kyungsoo malah berjalan mundur beberapa langkah lalu berbalik dan pergi ke luar dari kelas meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kai tercengang dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

Setelah melihat kejadian antara Kai-Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Kai dengan langkah lebar dan hentakan kaki yang keras. Ia mencengkram kerah seragam Kai dan menariknya hingga nyaris saja hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Kai dapat melihat kilatan marah pada mata Baekhyun, tapi sungguh itu tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Tubuhnya bahkan berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang hanya setinggi lehernya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu.." desis Baekhyun di depan wajah Kai.

"Kenapa? Dia itu sombong, kau sudah lama mengenalnya tapi kenapa kau—"

"KYUNGSOO BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU!" Teriak Baekhyun menyela perkataan Kai.

Tiba-tiba saja...

"Akhh/Aww" Baekhyun langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah seragam Kai, sementara Kai mengerang kesakitan karena telinga mereka tengah dipilin oleh Jiyoung si ketua kelas.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan berteriak, kalian tidak mendengarkanku eoh?" ujarnya sambil melotot ke arah Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Yak! Jiyoung-ah!"

"Diam kau Oh Sehun!"

Sehun kembali duduk, padahal tadi ia berencana menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun-nya pasti kesakitan. Dan Chanyeol sudah terkulai lemas di tempat duduknya. Apa kedatangan Kai sebuah masalah besar bagi teman-temannya? Sebelumnya semua terasa baik, tapi Kai merubahnya. Chanyeol berpikir lagi, _'Mungkin dia terlalu lelah karena bekerja di kebun Harabeoji'_

"Astaga Jiyoung.. lepaskan! Aku bisa memukulmu, kau tahu?"

Si ketua kelas mencondongkan wajahnya pada Kai, "Coba saja, dan kau akan tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika aku melapor pada Kang Songsaengnim"

Kai menegang dengan telinganya yang masih terpilin(?). Oh tidak! Jangan sampai dirinya berurusan dengan Kang Saem. Kai pernah sekali melihat bagaimana kejamnya guru konseling satu itu. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti murid bernama Yongjae yang hampir saja mati kedinginan karena berjemur siang malam (selama 2 hari penuh) di depan tiang bendera dengan hanya menggunakan boxer. Dan kau tahu, Kai tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa malunya Yongjae saat pagi tiba dan murid-murid mulai berdatangan. Ugh...

"Sebaiknya kalian ku bawa saja pada..."

"Ommo! Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu, aku yang akan menjamin kalau mereka bisa 'tenang' setidaknya untuk hari ini" Jiyoung melirik Chanyeol yang melebarkan matanya, sebenarnya ia juga tidak sungguhan ingin membawa kedua manusia biang keributan ini pada Kang Saem, ia tidak mau kelasnya yang dikenal begitu tertib malah dicap sebagai kelas paling buruk nantinya. Dan itu hanya karena Kai dan Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya pegang janjimu itu Park!" ujar Jiyoung, melepaskann tangannya dari telinga Baekhyun dan Kai.

Chanyeol mendesah lega kemudian mendengus menatap Kai yang mengusap-usap telinganya dan Baekhyun yang langsung menghambur kepelukan Sehun. "Kalian berutang nyawa padaku" ujarnya, tapi tak satupun dari Kai maupun Baekhyun mendengarnya. Astaga teman-temannya ini benar-benar..

"Kai Kau harus meminta maaf padanya, kau harus datang nanti malam" ucap Baekhyun dalam pelukan Sehun dengan memandang tajam ke arah Kai.

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

Kai menatap jengah pada sekelilingnya, sudah berulang kali ia memutar bola mata. Bosan. Satu kata itu selalu Kai ucapkan hampir lima menit sekali. Seharusnya Ia tadi tidak perlu merasa kasian pada Sehun.

 _"_ _Ayolah Kai, kau tidak akan merasa bosan jika ikut dengan kami. Kau harus memberi support padaku dan Kyungsoo, Lihat? Aku sudah membawa tiketnya" itu kata Baekhyun saat baru saja Kai membuka pintu._

 _Kai mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Baekhyun ingin sekali dia ikut sih? Ia melirik Chanyeol yang bersandar pada dinding depan pintu apartmennya. Ia mendengus, akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol terlihat begitu pasrah dengan semua paksaan dan kemauan SeBaek. Ada apa dengannya?_

 _"_ _Kai!"_

 _Kai melirik Baekhyun lagi setelah beberapa saat tadi menatap sepupunya. "Aku tidak mau ikut! Dan.. jangan paksa aku"_

 _Baekhyun memberenggut, "Ck.. menyusahkan sekali sih. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus tetap ikut. Sehun bujuk dia!" kata Baekhyun kemudian berbalik dan menarik Chanyeol pergi menuju basement apartmen Kai._

 _Sehun menghela nafasnya, menatap Kai datar.. tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berganti dengan raut memohon yang membuat Kai ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekarang juga._

 _"_ _Ku mohon ikutlah! Baekhyunnie akan mendiamkanku jika aku tidak berhasil membawamu. Kau mau aku terlihat seperti mayat hidup karena diamnya kekasihku itu? eoh? Ayo Kai, kau bukan sosok dingin dan tak peduli apapun seperti yang ada di cerita-cerita vampir 'kan? Kau juga bukan seperti mitos tentang seorang pembunuh berdarah di—"_

 _"_ _ASTAGA OH SEHUN!" Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali karena Kai beteriak padanya. Syukurlah Kai bisa menghentikan Sehun yang mulai tidak jelas bicara jika menyangkut kekasihnya. Gila!_

 _Kai mengatur nafasnya sejenak, lalu menatap Sehun dengan senyum masam. "Baiklah! Aku ikut, beri aku waktu lima belas menit"_

 _Grab!_

 _Kai melebarkan diameter matanya, apa-apaan ini? Sehun memeluknya. "YAK SEHUN, Kau menggelikan! Lepaskan aku~"_

Dan disinilah Kai sekarang, menjadi salah satu orang yang duduk di kursi putih Aula sekolah mereka. Sekali lagi Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, matanya berpendar dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang asik berbicara pada seorang anak perempuan kecil di dekat pohon hias.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum lepas pada anak kecil itu, ia tercenung beberapa saat. Untuk kedua kalinya ia terperangah melihat Kyungsoo malam ini, pertama, saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membuka acara dengan menyumbangkan suara mereka. Kai sempat terdiam ditempat duduknya kala suara lembut milik Kyungsoo mengalun pelan di telinganya. Dan yang kedua, saat dirinya melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

DEG

Kai mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya, saat mata bulat itu menangkap basah Kai yang sedang memandanginya. Segera Kai mengalihkan pengelihatan dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Cih.. sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini?" Kai merutuk dalam hati, menyumpah pada Baekhyun dan Sehun karena sudah memaksanya.

 **.**

 **.**

~Kyungsoo side~

Seorang anak kecil perempuan mendatanginya dan bilang bahwa ia selalu menunggu Kyungsoo datang ke panti asuhan. Yah, Kyungsoo memang mempunyai jadwal rutin tiap minggunya untuk menunjungi panti asuhan dekat rumahnya.

Gadis kecil bernama Mina dengan balutan dress putih selutut yang begitu manis membungkus tubuhnya itu terus saja mengoceh.

"Kau tahu oppa, aku kira kau tidak akan datang lagi untuk selamanya" katanya sambil tersenyum cerah pada Kyungsoo. "Oh ya?"

"Eumm.. aku, chara, dan hye hee begitu sedih karena seminggu ini kau tidak datang-datang. Tapi saat tahu kami semua di undang ke acara amal ini sebagai tamu utama, aku yakin kau benar-benar menyayangi kami. Benar kan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, bagaimana manisnya gadis kecil kesayangannya ini. Tentu saja Kyungsoo menyayangi mereka. "Kau benar, Mina-ya"

Gadis itu tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan seolah-olah baru saja mendapatkan hadiah dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling aula dan matanya menemukan Kai yang sedang memandanginya. Kyungsoo terdiam menyelami mata Kai. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kai langsung memutus kontak matanya begitu saja.

"Soo..."

"Kyungsoo oppa kau tidak mendengarku?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Mina bingung, "Ohh.. aku... mendengarmu"

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap surai sebahu itu, "Tidak ada, oh iya.. aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Ayo! Aku ingin melihatnya" Mina menarik tangan tangan Kyungsoo menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo dimana hadiah itu ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai baru hendak melangkahkan kaki jika saja seseorang tidak menariknya.

"Mau kemana?"

Kai menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol yang menyeretnya menuju meja bundar di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. "Aku bosan. Ingin pulang" jawabnya.

"Astaga,, kau ini aneh. Bosan apanya? Kau tidak lihat, acara ini begitu meriah dan makanannya enak-enak. Jadi, kau tidak boleh pulang" sahut Chanyeol sambil menampakkan senyum lebarnya.

"Orang tuamu itu kaya, Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa meminta makanan yang lebih enak dari yang ada disini" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana eomma, dia sangat protektiv padaku jika menyangkut makanan"

Kai tergelak mendengar pengakuan sepupunya itu, "Ughh... anak mami Park yang manis" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol. "Yak!"

Sehun memandang kedua temannya yang berjalan ke arah meja yang di tempatinya sekarang. Mereka –minus Kai- berencana menunggu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selesai, karena dua lelaki itu tengah di sibukkan dengan urusan acara.

Kai memandang Sehun yang asik dengan ponselnya dan Chanyeol yang begitu lahap menyantap makanan di hadapannya. Kai berdecak sebal, ia merasa di acuhkan. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja!"

"Jangan membuatku memohon lagi padamu hitam"

Kai menatap sengit pada Sehun yang baru saja menyebutnya 'hitam'. Ia akan bersuara, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak angkat bicara mendahuluinya, "Sudahlah, tunggu saja sampai acaranya selesai"

Kai menarik nafasnya panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Beberapa menit berlalu..

"Emm,,, Kai" Kai menggumam sebagai jawaban dari panggilan Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau itu terlalu kasar pada Kyungsoo"

Namja tan itu membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam, "Kasar bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Yah.. kau bilang dia sombong. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak begitu. Dia tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan"

"Oh.. Park Chanyeol. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana sombongnya dia saat aku baru pertama masuk sekolah. Dia mengusir kita, kau ingat?" tanya Kai tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya aku ingat, tapi—"

"Tidak! Sekali tidak suka. Selamanya tetap tidak suka"

Sehun melirik ke arah Kai, "Jangan bilang tidak suka, nanti kau malah benar-benar jatuh hati padanya" Kai melihat Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sehun.

"Heh? Ada apa dengan kalian?!" Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu mereka sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegian masing-masing.

Kai menggeram, moodnya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Kemudian terdengar suara musik dari atas panggung, disana ada sosok namja yang semungil Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Seperti pernah melihatnya?" ujar Kai pelan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol memandangnya sejenak lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kai.

"Oh dia.. Xi Luhan penyanyi asal china" Kai menangguk dan langsung menoleh kaget pada Sehun, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Kening Sehun berkerut, "Tentu saja, dia kan aktris terkenal"

"Benar juga..."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka, Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol kembali kepada aktivitas sebelumnya.

Kai tertegun setelah cukup lama memandangi aktris bernama Xi Luhan itu, Ia melirik Sehun selama beberapa menit. Dan dugaannya benar, "Oh Sehun..."

"Hmm..."

"Kau berjodoh dengan Xi Luhan" gumam Kai tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama menatap horor ke arah Kai. _Bagaimana mungkin aku berjodoh pada Xi Luhan sementara aku dan Baekkie saling mencintai, dan aku tidak bisa hidup jika tak ada Baekhyun lagi pula ia artis terkenal dan aku hanyalah pelajar tampan bagaimana bisa aku bejodoh dengannya_ , batin Sehun bertanya-tanya. Sehun menyimpulkan, jika Kai sudah gila. Gila dalam artian sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol sendiri lagi-lagi merasa kasihan pada sepupunya itu, dia selalu saja membicarakan tentang jodoh yang hakikatnya tidak mungkin manusia ketahui. Sepupunya itu pasti benar-benar sakit setelah pulang dari rumah kakeknya. Kai yang malang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 ***Replies Review***

 **Rahmah736** : Sebelumnya kurang ngeh(?) ya sama ffnya? Sekarang udh ngeh'kan ya? XD / **kyungsooxeveryone** : makasih loh udh suka sama karakter tokoh nya, hehe.. / **kyung1225** : yoo... sudah lanjut ^^ / **daebaktaeluv** : sudah next:D / **kaisoonim** : udh lanjut~ / **kyungiesoo123** : iya kasian sebaek gk jodoh xp hunhan? Eemm.. liat kedepannya ya. untuk kaisoo deket nya sesuai jalan cerita, so bersedia menunggu kan? ^^ / **SooieBabyUke** : hooh,, fafa juga jarang baca ff kayak gini :lol / **BabyCoffee99** : kai emang blak2an disini, bwahaha... / **Sofia Magdalena** : iya hampir aja liat kodenya kyung, eh diganggu sama sebaek_- / **veronicayosiputri9** : sipp,,, tunggu terus kaisoo momentnya ya~ / **.1** : sudah next.. =)) / **meyriza** : iya sebaek ganggu, kan kodenya kyung jadi ngilang :3 / **Lovesoo** : di bilang sahabat, gk sedeket itu jg.. partner lebih tepatnya (tau ah bingung_-), wkwk.. gk se sekolah kok, ka flow udh kerja fafa yg masih sekolah.. :p ^^ / **Santi832** : salam kenal juga santi-ssi^^ well.. baek itu cowok kok ini kan yaoi, oke fafa gk akan bilang klo kai sama kyung jodoh, sehunluhan? XD klo sesama jenis buat keturunannya sesuai pemikiran author, wkwkwk... / **hadisoobaby** : iya sama, fafa jg gereget sama kyung yg kaku banget di depan keluarganya _ emm,, kai bisa liat simbolnya sendiri gk ya? Liat nanti deh.. hehe / **Guest** : ini udah lanjut^^ / **Alma** : gimana sama chapter ini udh sedikit bnyk moment kaisoo kan? :D / **dokyungsooxs** : yehet! Sudah next.. / **kimi** : iya tagih terus, gkpp kok ;) / **kaidoya** : chapter ini udh ada memont kaisoonya kan? Mereka jodoh gk ya? Terus gmn cara kai tau simbolnya sendiri? Ikutin terus ya supaya tau.. ^_^ / **chocovanila** : iya.. sudah lanjut~ / **kyunges** : kris? Nanti ada kalanya dijelaskan, jodohnya sehun kayaknya udh tergambar jelas disini, chapter ini udh cukup banyak atau belum momentnya? Hehe..

.

.

 **Fafasoo202** : Yehet! Akhirnya... :") selesai jg untuk chapter 5 ini. Makasih buat para reader yang setia menunggu. Sekali lagi, faflow gk bisa memenuhi untuk yang minta fast update karena kesibukan kami tentunya, tapi kalian tenang aja.. sengaret2nya ini ff pasti faflow akan berusaha menamatkannya^^ dan klo aja diantara kalian gk ada yg nagih dan bertanya2 kelanjutannya mungkin chp.5 ini masih lama updatenya.. XD semoga ch.5 ini gk mengecewakan ya, maaf klo masih banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya. *deep bow* Oh iya yang mau tanya kelanjutan atau mau sharing2 sama fafa bisa di add Id line: seokkie934 - and sekedar promote kunjungi juga akun ffn fafa : Fafasoo202 - kkeut... (^-^)/ sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ /sorry ka flow kebanyakan curcol XD/

 **Flowerdyo** : maaf updatenya lama :") ini juga fafa yang inisiatif lanjutin :D hee~ makasih untuk yg udah review ^^

 _Mind to Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Fafasoo202 / Flowerdyo  
Title : Code Mate  
Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Humor  
Rated : (T)au deh,,  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Disclaimer : No Plagiat! BIG NO!

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Other member EXO, etc..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **TYPO's**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **No Siders...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang terus menjomblo dan perjalanan hidupnya dengan berbekal ilmu 'sihir' turun temurun yang diwarisinya, berakhir dengan pertemuan jodohnya. Hidup penuh misteri nan indah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! (^-^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **FaFlow Present'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai tertegun setelah cukup lama memandangi aktris bernama Xi Luhan itu, Ia melirik Sehun selama beberapa menit. Dan dugaannya benar, "Oh Sehun..."

"Hmm..."

"Kau berjodoh dengan Xi Luhan" gumam Kai tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama menatap horor ke arah Kai. _Bagaimana mungkin aku berjodoh pada Xi Luhan sementara aku dan Baekkie saling mencintai, dan aku tidak bisa hidup jika tak ada Baekhyun lagi pula ia artis terkenal dan aku hanyalah pelajar tampan bagaimana bisa aku bejodoh dengannya_ , batin Sehun bertanya-tanya. Sehun menyimpulkan, jika Kai sudah gila. Gila dalam artian sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol sendiri lagi-lagi merasa kasihan pada sepupunya itu, dia selalu saja membicarakan tentang jodoh yang hakikatnya tidak mungkin manusia ketahui. Sepupunya itu pasti benar-benar sakit setelah pulang dari rumah kakeknya. Kai yang malang.

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Xi Luhan telah menyelesaikan nyanyian indahnya, para penonton bertepuk tangan meriah. Setelah Penyanyi kenamaan itu turun dari stage ia langsung disambut baekhyun yang memang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Hai, hem aaa- uu I'm Baek-hyun" ucap Baekhyun gugup, maklum saja karena Baekhyun adalah fans Luhan, kalau tidak ingat tempat mungkin baekhyun akan menjerit histeris karena melihat idolanya didepan mata. Syukurlah Baekhyun masih bisa menahan diri karena itu juga bagian dari perjanjiannya dengan Kyungsoo. Sebelum acara dimulai, Baekhyun memohon pada Kyungsoo agar ia saja yang bertugas menemani luhan selama acara berlangsung, dan Kyungsoo menyetujui itu dengan syarat dirinya tidak membuat keributan.

"Oh hai Baekhyun, nice to meet you" jawab luhan ramah.

"I – mmm I will" Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya, bodohnya ia baru sadar jika ia buruk berbahasa inggris dan benar-benar tidak bisa berbahasa mandarin, 'a _aa ottokke'_ batin Baekhyun frustasi.

"I'm - mmm I'm your fans" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan, Baekhyun mati-matian berpikir merangkai kata untuk mengajak Luhan ikut bersamanya, karena ia yang bertanggung jawab menemani Luhan selama acara berlangsung, Baekhyun ingin mengajak Luhan mencicipi hidangan yang tersedia dan ingin mengajaknya menemui teman-temannya, tapi bagaimana cara ia menuturkan keinginannya tersebut dalam bahasa inggris, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang _'Kau dimana Kyungsoo, bantu aku'_ batin Baekhyun seolah memberi telepati pada Kyungsoo, andai saja ia bisa melakukannya hnngg~.

"Thank you" luhan tersenyum manis

"Can-can you follow me" Baekhyun menggitit bibirnya, Luhan hanya menaikan alisnya dengan mengerjap beberapa kali, Baekhyun lalu menutup wajahnya yang malu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sorry,, my english is so bad" Baekhyun masih menutup wajahnya

"Me too haha, gwenchana" ujar Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun menarik tangannya, "Aku bisa bahasa korea, tenang saja" lanjut Luhan kalem

"Oh my jinjaaa?" pekik Baekhyun, "Ah syukurlah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi" Baekhyun kembali bersemangat, lalu mereka pun terkekeh bersama. "Kenapa kau bisa bahasa korea?" tanya Baekhyun

"Sebelum aku debut, aku pernah menjalani training di salah satu agency korea selama 3 tahun" jelas Luhan

"Pantas saja, oh ya apa kau lapar? Kau ingin mencoba hidangan disini?"

"Aku tidak lapar hanya haus" Luhan memegang tenggorokannya yang terasa kering

"Baiklah ayo kita ambil minum" ajak Baekhyun, lalu mereka berjalan ke arah stand berbagai macam jenis minuman, setelah Luhan mengambil minuman yang ia inginkan, Baekhyun mengajak Luhan menemui teman-temannya untuk bergabung bersama mereka sambil menikmati acara, Luhan tidak menolak dan Baekhyun sangat senang dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenalkan dia Kai"

"Annyeonghaseo" sapa Luhan ramah yang hanya dijawab anggukan kalem oleh Kai, _'Cih menjijikan, so cool sekali si hitam itu'_ batin Baekhyun

"Ini, Park Chanyeol" lanjut Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Luhan, mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Mimpi apa aku bisa memegang tangan seorang artis terkenal" chanyeol tersenyum lebar memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Kau bisa saja Chanyeol-ssi" ucap luhan tersipu, lalu setelah jabatan tangan Chanyeol-Luhan terlepas langsung saja Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada seseorang disebelah Chanyeol yang juga menerima uluran tangannya.

"dan dia.. Oh Sehun"

Seperti terhipnotis, Luhan memandang Sehun tanpa berkedip dan tangan mereka masih bertautan

"Dia pacarku" ucapan Baekhyun menyadarkan dua orang yang tengah berjabat tangan itu dan mereka segera melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Kau memiliki pacar yang tampan Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Luhan terlalu blakblakan yang membuat Sehun rasanya ingin terbang saja, seorang Luhan memujinya tampan, oh my god.

"Duduklah, dan panggil aku Baekhyun saja, begitupun mereka,, panggil mereka tanpa embel-embel -ssi agar lebih akrab hehe" Pinta Baekhyun yang diiyakan Luhan. "Hem.. karena kau juga lebih tua dari kami bolehkan kami memanggilmu hyung?" tanya baek.

"Tentu saja"

"Luhan hyung" gumam Sehun tiba-tiba membuat suasana diantara mereka hening sejenak.

"Iya mulai sekarang kalian harus memanggilnya Luhan hyung" perintah Baekhyun pada Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai. Namun hanya Chan-Hun saja yang mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun, karena Kai sedang asik sendiri memperhatikan seseorang yang baru saja masuk dari arah pintu belakang, sepertinya orang itu berjalan ke arahnya ah- lebih tepatnya ke arah teman-temannya.

Kai memandang orang tersebut dan tak lama lalu muncul symbol di atas kepalanya, "325563" gumam Kai sangat pelan

Orang tersebut masih melangkah kearahnya, semakin mendekat dan setelah sampai tepat di hadapannya, Kai pun dibuat takjub.

"Ti—tidak mungkin" gumam Kai dengan mata terbelalak masih memperhatikan simbol-simbol yang telah berubah menjadi '888888' dan bercahaya sangat terang.

"Kau kenapa Kai?"

Kai menghiraukan teguran Chanyeol, ia malah sibuk menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seolah mencari sesuatu.

' _Didekat kami hanya symbol Sehun dan Luhan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berubah dan bercahaya, tidak ada symbol lain lagi, lalu tuan sombong ini berjodoh dengan siapa? Jangan-jangan'_ batin Kai

"Tidak mungkin" Kai menyandarkan punggungnya pada belakang kursi dengan tubuh lemas sembari menangkupkan telapak tangan pada wajahnya yang terlihat frustasi.

"Hem.. mungkin dia lelah, abaikan saja! nanti juga baikan" Chanyeol membuka suara karena teman-temannya sejak tadi hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan aneh. Sehun-Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh, sementara orang yang baru saja datang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Do Kyungsoo" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri

"Oh akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku mendengar banyak cerita hebat tentangmu" lanjut Luhan.

"Jangan berlebihan Luhan-ssi, aku hanya pelajar biasa" Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat tipis,

"Jangan merendah Kyungsoo, kau kan memang hebat" sambar Baekhyun sembari menunjukan dua jempolnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhan-ssi bahasa koreamu cukup bagus, aku jadi tidak harus repot-repot membuka kamus" ucapan kyungsoo membuat luhan terkekeh

"Bohong ! Luhan hyung asal kau tahu Kyungsoo ini sangat jago bahasa inggrisnya" ujar Baekhyun dengan gesture bisik-bisik namun suaranya masih dapat didengar oleh semua teman-temannya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat Baekhyun yang selalu berlebihan memujinya.

"Duduklah Kyungsoo" perintah chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan teman-temannya, "kau menghalangi pandanganku" ucapnya, perlu kalian tahu chanyeol sedang melihat-lihat ke arah stand makanan, sepertinya ia sedang mengincar salah satunya.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang masih kosong tepat disamping Kai yang sekarang malah menangkupkan kepalanya diatas meja bundar tersebut.

' _Bagaimana caraku melihat symbolku sendiri, tidak mungkin aku yang berjodoh dengannya'_ Kai masih asik dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Jika sakit sebaiknya pulang" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tegas yang terkesan kejam

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menatap Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang masih menempel diatas meja

"Kau mengusirku" Kai terlihat kesal

"Kenapa kau selalu salah mengartikan maksudku" Kyungsoo balas menatap Kai tajam.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Karena kau selalu salah memposisikan perbendaharaan katamu"

"Ribet sekali hidupmu Kim-Jong-In" ucap kyungsoo penuh penekanan ketika mengucapkan nama kai.

"Iya hidupku memang ribet—runyam ! karena aku bukan anak sepertimu yang selalu diberi kemudahan oleh fasilitas dari orangtua" lagi! ucapan Kai sukses mengiris lubuk hati Kyungsoo.

"Kai cukup" Baekhyun geram, "Kau keterlaluan"

"tidak apa Baek, yang dia ucapkan memang benar" Kyungsoo meremas ujung jasnya yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Kai karena posisi Kai yang paling dekat dengannya, ucapan Kai selalu saja tepat melukai hati kyungsoo dan ini puncaknya, kyungsoo sudah lelah.

"Baek tolong temani Luhan, maaf aku harus keluar sebentar. Luhan-ssi maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung saja berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung serbaguna sekolahnya tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Kai menggeram ditempatnya yang sontak saja membuat teman-temannya terkejut, lalu Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah yang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" luhan sedikit tercengang melihat adegan barusan.

"Hem begitulah, mereka selalu salah paham" jawab Chanyeol

"Aku harus mencari Kyungsoo" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tidak yakin si hitam itu mengejar Kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf, aku takut ia akan lebih menyakiti Kyungsoo" Baek terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ayo biar aku temani Baekkie" Sehun ikut berdiri

"Tidak, aku bisa mencari Kyungsoo sendiri, ia tidak akan jauh dari sini karena acara belum selesai, Sehun kau temani Luhan hyung disini" pinta Baekhyun.

"Ta—tapi"

"Ku mohon"

"Baek, aku bisa sendiri, lagi pula kan ada Chan-—" ucapan Luhan terputus karena ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol, yoda itu sudah menghilang dan malah terlihat ada di stand camilan.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan hyung, Chanyeol tidak bisa diandalkan, sekali lagi maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu" setelah membungkuk pada Luhan lalu Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Sehun, "Aku harus segera mencari Kyungsoo, Sehunnie aku tinggal sebentar ya, tolong temani Luhan hyung" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Sehun dan langsung pergi untuk mencari Kyungsoo

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo" Luhan memandang punggung Baek yang mulai menjauh.

"Hu'um, Baekhyun sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri" jawab Sehun yang ikut memandang punggung kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berlari tak tentu arah, hingga akhirnya ia sedikit kelelahan dan mengehentikan langkahnya, lalu ia bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Karena sudah malam keadaan sekitarpun minim cahaya karena hanya ada beberapa lampu saja di taman sekolahnya yang luas itu.

"Se—seburuk itukah aku huh? Hosh~ " gumam Kyungsoo tertahan dengan nafas yang tersengal. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kandang kelinci yang terdapat disana.

Kyungsoo berjongkok dan memandang sayang pada kelinci-kelinci itu.

"Maafkan aku" Kyungsoo lalu melepas jas hitamnya dan menyimpannya diatas kandang agar kandang besi yang sekelilingnya terbuka itu tertutup oleh jasnya.

"Kalian pasti kedinginan setiap malam" ucap Kyungsoo parau, lalu ia duduk ditanah dan memeluk lututnya.

"Aku memang buruk" Kyungsoo menangkupkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Sungguh ia sangat lelah, hidupnya memang penuh kemudahan tapi ia terlalu banyak mendapat tekanan dan tuntutan.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memegang bahu Kyungsoo dari arah belakang dan menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sebuah jas.

"Baekhyun tinggalkan aku sendiri" Ujar Kyungsoo, ia menangkupkan wajah pada lipatan tangannya yang berada diatas lututnya. Bukannya pergi orang tersebut malah menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo lalu ia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil darinya terasa sangat pas ia peluk.

"Aku ingin menangis tapi aku tak bisa" gumam Kyungsoo tertahan merasakan bahu sebelah kanannya berat, rupanya orang itu menempelkan dagunya pada bahu Kyungsoo dan tangannya menepuk-nepuk kecil lengan Kyungsoo seperti mencoba menenangkan.

"Bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menangis Baek" Kyungsoo semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Sakit sekali rasanya tidak pernah bisa meluapkan apapun yang aku rasakan" tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar ingin menangis meskipun airmatanya tidak bisa keluar.

"Terlalu lama terbiasa memendam semuanya, aku sampai kesusahan begini sekarang" entah Kyungsoo yang salah atau memang orang yang ia kira Baekhyun itu terasa seperti mencium bahunya.

"Terimakasih pelukannya, aku sudah tenang sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya memandang lurus ke arah kelinci-kelinci lucu itu tanpa berniat menoleh ke belakang.

"Pergilah Baek, Sehun pasti sedang mencarimu"

Orang tersebut menarik tangannya dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap surai halus Kyungsoo, setelah itu ia beranjak dari posisi berlutunya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Hening...

Kyungsoo sendiri lagi sekarang dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Sungguh ia lelah namun ia tidak boleh menyerah, ia menyayangi orang tuanya, keluarganya, teman-temannya dan orang orang disekitarnya, ia hanya ingin membuat semua orang bahagia meski ia tidak mengerti karena selalu ada yang salah dari caranya.

"KYUNGSOOOOOO~" teriak seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mengagetkan Kyungsoo, terlalu terbiasa tidak pernah bisa banyak bereaksi jadi Kyungsoo sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang.

"Hosh—hosh~ ah kau disi-ni rupanya hosh" ujar Baekhyun yang sekarang telah berada di samping Kyungsoo, ia kelelahan sehabis berlari.

"Bukannya kau tadi habis dari sini Baek" ucap Kyungsoo membuat baek mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak, tadi aku mencarimu ke parkiran, aku baru menemukanmu disini sekarang" jelas Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. _'Baekhyun masih memakai jasnya, jadi yang tadi itu siapa? Ini jas siapa?'_ batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hun aku pulang duluan" ujar Kai yang baru saja datang menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan kembali

"Kau pulang dengan siapa? Kau kan tidak membawa kendaraan, tunggu dulu Baekhyun nanti kita pulang bersama"

"Aku bisa naik bus, kau antarkan saja sepupuku pulang" ujar Kai yang melihat Chanyeol sekarang malah tertidur dikursinya, raksasa itu kekenyangan.

"Jasmu mana? Diluar dingin"

Kai mengabaikan ucapan Sehun, ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Chanyeol, "Chan bangun, aku pulang duluan" namun Chanyeol tetap terlelap.

"Biar nanti aku yang bangunkan" ujar Sehun

"Baiklah, aku pulang" pamit kai yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk" ucap Luhan setelah kepergian Kai.

"Maaf ya hyung, teman-temanku memang rumit"

"Gwenchana, itu yang membuat pertemanan kalian lebih berwarna, aku ingin berteman dengan kalian semua" Luhan tersenyum manis yang membuat Sehun terhipnotis seketika. Apa kabar Baek, hey Sehunah?

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

 **Ting Tong~  
Tingtong Tingtong~**

"Siapa sih bertamu pagi-pagi begini" Kai keluar dari kamarnya sembari menggaruk bokongnya yang gatal dengan mata yang setengah terpejam

 **Tingtong Tingtong Tingtong~**

"Ck tidak sabaran sekali"

Kai memencet tombol intercomnya dan terpampanglah wajah sang eomma 'Zhang Yixing' yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi 'Kim Yixing'

"MWOOO" Kai membelalakan matanya

"Buka pintunya KAAAIIIIIIII"

"Ti—tidak mau"

"YaaakkkKKK!"

"Nanti eomma memukulku"

"Tidak akan, eomma merindukanmu nakk"

"Matji?"

"Majja, Ayo buka pintunya, biarkan eomma masuk" rayu Yixing

"Janji dulu"

"Iya eomma janji"

*Ceklek~

Dugh~

"Aww aww aw eomma ampun aww" Kai memegang telinganya yang sedang dipelintir oleh sang ibu.

"Eomma kan sudah berjanji"

"Eomma hanya berjanji tidak akan memukulmu bukan tidak akan menjewermu" Yixing semakin menarik keras telinga anak semata wayangnya tersebut

"Ampun eomma ampun" Kai mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon pada sang ibu dan akhirnya yixing melepaskan jewerannya. Kai mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, kau harus pulang ke Jepang, SEKARANG JUGA!" perintah Yixing

"Shirreo!"

"Yakkk! Anak nakal"

"Bagaimana eomma bisa tahu aku disini?" ucap Kai sebal, namun sebelum ibunya menjawab, Kai menggeram terlebih dahulu "Ish jinjjaaa..." lalu Kai pun pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel lalu menghubungi sang Ayah.

"Abeoji,, kenapa memberitahu eomma?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Apa? Rayuan? Tarian erotis, ish tidak usah diceritakan"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Yasudah aku tutup"

". . . . . . . . . . "

"Mau bagaimana lagi"

". . . . . . ."

"Hemm"

Pipp

"Kamarmu benar-benar berantakan" ucap Yixing yang sekarang telah berada dipintu kamar Kai, "Bereskan barang-barangmu sekarang" lanjutnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sang anak.

"Aku ingin disini eomma, ku mohon... masih banyak urusan yang belum aku selesaikan disini" ucap Kai memelas sebisa mungkin, Kai tahu meski ibunya cerewet tapi ia berhati baik.

"Urusan apa? Jauh dari orangtua kau pasti nakal disini"

"Tidak, aku menjadi anak baik disini, aku rajin sekolah dan suka ke rumah kakek untuk membantunya berkebun" aku Kai, padahal ia hanya sekali saja ke rumah sang kakek,

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm tanya saja Chanyeol"

"Anak itu sama saja denganmu, ia berbohong bilang tidak tahu kau dimana"

"Oh i—itu karna aku yang menyuruh, aku ingin hidup tenang disini"

"Jadi hidupmu disana tidak tenang begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku ingin mencari jodohku disini, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan orang Korea saja" ujar Kai yang sudah kebingungan menghadapi ibunya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang, aku bisa mencarikanmu pasangan dari keturunan Korea, di Jepang sana juga kan banyak" Yixing mendudukan dirinya di bed single milik sang anak.

"Aku suka yang pure Korea eomma" Kai masih mencari-cari alasan agar ia tidak dibawa pulang ke Jepang.

"Lalu apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Hampir, sedikit lagi tapi aku masih belum yakin" Kai teringat pada symbol Kyungsoo, "Kali ini saja eomma aku mohon, ijinkan aku disini, aku berjanji akan sekolah dengan baik dan menemukan jodohku, setelah lulus aku akan kembali ke jepang dan meneruskan pendidikanku sesuai yang eomma dan aboeji mau" jelas Kai, Yixing terlihat berpikir mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Beritahu dulu eomma siapa gadis yang kau suka"

"Dia bukan gadis"

"APAAAAAAA?" yixing memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. "Kenapa seleramu buruk sekali nak, janda beranak berapa? memangnya kau siap menjadi ayah tiri?"

"Ish eomma, bukan jandaaaa" geram Kai

"Lalu?"

"Hem namja"

"Aiguuu~ kau ini anak tunggal Kai, kau harus mempunyai keturunan" jelas Yixing.

"Zaman sekarang sudah canggih eomma, ada tanam rahim"

"Memangnya kau mau hamil?"

"Bukan aku, aku top nya tentu saja haha..."

"Yayayakk terserahmu lah.. aiguu" Yixing semakin memijat kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu menyukainya apa tidak, untuk saat ini aku sangat penasaran padanya" jelas Kai yang ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping sang ibu.

"Aku bingung eomma dengan perasaanku sendiri" Kai merangkul lengan ibunya manja,

"Ck~ dasar anak labil" sang ibu mengelus surai anak yang sangat dirindukannya beberapa hari ini.

"Maka dari itu ijinkan aku tinggal disini sampai aku lulus, aku ingin meyakinkan perasaanku padanya"

"Siapa namanya? Dia anak siapa? Kau jangan sembarangan Kim, ingat turunan itu penting"

"Eomma jangan mulai lagi"

"Ehem ya minimal dia harus anak yang baik-baik dari keluarga yang baik-baik pula"

"Aku tidak tahu dia baik apa tidak karena aku juga baru mengenalnya tapi yang jelas dia sangat sombong, kalau keluarganya aku tidak tahu banyak, yang aku tahu dari Chanyeol kalau dia anak dari Menteri Pertahanan Korea saat ini" ucap Kai kalem

"MWO!?" Yixing berteriak namun terlihat sumringah, "Bagus bagus kau harus mendapatkannya anakku"

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Aku belum yakin apa dia jodohku, aku harus memastikannya dulu eomma, jadi ijinkan aku menyelesaikan sekolahku disini" pinta Kai menatap ibunya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Err jangan menatap eomma seperti itu"

"Hehe, ayolah eomma, ijinkan aku tinggal disini aku janji akan menemukan jodohku disini"

"Hemmm..."

"Aku juga berjanji akan melanjutkan sekolah bisnis seperti yang eomma dan abeoji mau nanti"

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um"

"Baiklah"

"Yeaaayyyy, terimakasih eomma, aku sayang padamu" kai menciumi pipi sang ibu.

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

"Sepupumu kemana Chan" tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menunggui Chanyeol yang sedang menyalin PR-nya.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin belum datang" Chanyeol masih serius menyalin tulisan-tulisan Baekhyun.

"Baby Hun aku lapar" Baek merengek pada pacarnya yang sedang serius mengisi satu nomor lagi pada PR-nya.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti aku belikan Baekkie"

"Kyungsoo kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam dikursinya.

"Sudah"

"Hem bagus kalau begitu"

"Cah~ selesai, kau ingin sarapan apa Baekkie?" tanya Sehun yang menutup buku PR-nya

"Roti saja, susu strawberry juga ya" ucap Baekhyun manja.

"Anything for you Baebae" sehun mencolek dagu Baekhyun, "Tunggu ya" lalu Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kelas menuju kantin.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Baek yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol sambil menunggu buku PR-nya.

"Baek omong-omong aku punya susu strawberry" ucap Chanyeol membuka tasnya lalu mengambil satu susu kotak dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, "Untukmu saja"

"Kau serius? Lalu..nanti kau?"

"Aku tidak suka susu strawberry" jawab Chan yang kembali dengan kegiatan menyalin PR-nya

"Kalau tidak suka kenapa kau bawa susu strawberry?"

"Karena kau sangat menyukai susu strawberry" jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti, merasakan ditatap Baekhyun lalu Chan mengalihkan pandangannya balas menatap Baekhyun, beberapa detik mereka saling menyelami mata masing-masing.

 **Hujan,,, aaa~ hujan~~**

Terdengar suara teman-teman sekelasnya yang heboh menyambut datangnya hujan dan itu menyadarkan chanbaek dari acara saling manatap mereka.

"Ehem ba—baiklah ter-terimakasih Chan" sial Baekhyun gugup, daripada semakin salah tingkah, buru-buru baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan pindah duduk kedepan tepatnya disamping Kyungsoo yang masih betah berdiam diri melihat kearah jendela menatap hujan.

Baekhyun menatap kotak susu ditangannya dan memandang lama dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, ia merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba tergugup tadi didepan chanyeol, ia menggigit bibirnya, menggembungkan pipinya imut dan membuat ekspresi-ekspresi lucu lainnya karena salah tingkah, a—ah memikirkannya lagi saja membuat baekhyun salting setengah mati, buru-buru baekhyun membuka susu strawberry pemberian Chanyeol itu lalu meneguknya sekaligus sampai tidak tersisa setetes pun, chanyeol yang masih memperhatikannya sejak tadi tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menurutnya akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

' _Sepertinya aku menyukai-—'_

"Baekkie aku dataaaang~" Seru Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul memasuki kelas sembari berlari dengan membawa dua susu straberry dan roti ditangannya.

 _'_ _ck_ _tidak ada harapan lagi'_ Chanyeol tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu susu siapa?" tanya Sehun yang melihat satu kotak susu strawberry yang telah kosong di atas meja tepat didepan baekhyun.

"Oh i—itu pu-punya Kyungsoo" Baekhyun mengambil susu kotak itu dan menyimpannya di depan Kyungsoo, beruntungnya Baek karena Kyungsoo masih asik melamun menatap hujan dan menghiraukan mereka.

"Ini makanlah, dan juga ini habiskan" Sehun meletakkan pesanan Baekhyun di atas meja.

"Terimakasih chagiya" Baekhyun beranjak lalu merangkul bahu Sehun seperti biasa bergelayut manja, namun matanya sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat asik dengan PR-nya.

 _'_ _Apa dia mendengar ucapanku_ _tadi_ _?_ _Ah_ _Semoga tidak'_ batin Baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol karena ia tidak mengakui telah meminum susu pemberian Chanyeol.

"Hmmm" Kyungsoo bergumam, akhirnya namja dingin itu tersadar dari acara melamunnya sedari tadi.

"Baek, apa kau tahu ini jas siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sedang melahap roti, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jas yang terlipat rapi dari dalam tasnya.

"Um tidak tahu, memang itu jas siapa?"

"Awalnya aku kira ini jasmu, orang itu memberikannya semalam, aku tidak tahu karena tidak melihatnya"

"Apa itu jasnya Kai?" sahut sehun yang terlihat berpikir, "Semalam ketika Kai berpamitan padaku ia tidak memakai jasnya" lanjut Sehun.

"Be—benarkah?" tanya bekhyun

"Dimana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat

"Belum datang"

-Teeetttttttt~ bel sekolah berbunyi

"Dan sepertinya ia tidak akan masuk, atau mungkin datang terlambat" Sehun mendudukan dirinya di kursi kai yang kosong dan menepuk bahu chanyeol, "Chan sepupumu kemana?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak tahu, nanti aku telepon"

Kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya saat mendengar ketukan sepatu heels memasuki kelas mereka. Ia kembali menyimpan jas itu pada tas, _'Aku akan bertanya padanya nanti'_ ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

-SKIP-

.

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Ia melangkah lebar-lebar menuju taman belakang sekolah. Entah kenapa, firasatnya mengatakan jika 'orang itu' berada disana. Namja dengan mata bulat itu mendengus, sejak kapan dirinya jadi repot-repot seperti ini?

Benar.

Kyungsoo memandang datar pada sosok namja yang duduk menyandar pada kursi panjang di bawah pohon pinus itu, tas hitamnya tergeletak begitu saja dengan buku tebal kuno diatasnya. Bisa-bisanya bersantai disini. Kesal Kyungsoo.

Puk~

"ASTAGA!"

Kyungsoo tersentak kecil mendengar teriakan dari Kai saat ia menepuk bahunya. Tapi segera ia kembalikan ekspresi datarnya saat melihat Kai berbalik dan melebarkan mata ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo.

"Berlebihan" ujar Kyungsoo benar-benar datar.

"Mau apa?" tanya Kai tak datar.

"Apa ini milikmu?"

Kai memandang sodoran tangan Kyungsoo yang membawa sebuah jas hitam. Kai mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab.

Ia mendengus, "Apa maksudmu? Jas seperti itu banyak yang menjual, kenapa kau berpikir aku yang punya? Bilang saja kau ingin memberikan itu padaku, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Jangan habiskan uangmu untuk membeli hal yang tidak perlu, dan aku masih sanggup membeli ratusan setel jas macam itu. Jadi—"

"Sudah ku duga jas murahan ini bukan miliknya..." gumam Kyungsoo mampu menghentikan perkataan Kai.

Namja itu berbalik dan berjalan pelan manjauhi Kai yang kini berdiri dengan wajah shock. "Apa katanya?! Ja-jas murahan?" geram Kai.

Oh sungguh sekarang suasana hatinya benar-benar dalam keadaan yang buruk. Sejak pagi, ah bukan lebih tepatnya sejak Ia pulang dari acara amal kampus waktu itu Kai terus berpikir bagaimana caranya melihat simbol miliknya sendiri. Dan seperti inilah, hari ini ia berakhir di bangku taman belakang sendirian padahal jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, ditemani dengan buku pemberian kakeknya. Sudah hampir mendekati halaman keseribu tapi Kai tidak juga menemukan caranya, astaga... dia hampir gila. _'Percuma saja membawanya'_ pikir Kai.

Dan sekarang manusia sombong yang benar-benar dibencinya itu datang dan menghancurkan moodnya yang sudah hancur terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar sebuah kesialan.

Kai masih memandang marah ke arah Kyungsoo yang berhenti sejenak di samping lelaki pendek berkaca mata dan dekil.

"Hey,, ini untukmu!" ujar Kyungsoo seraya memberikan jas yang dibawanya kepada pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari Toilet. Namja berkaca mata yang kini memegang jas yang tampak mahal itu, memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dengan bingung. Tak berapa lama ia tersenyum, seorang populer di kampusnya memberi hadiah jas mahal padanya secara cuma-cuma.

Namja itu hendak melangkah jika saja sebuah tarikan dari belakang tidak menghadanya. Tubuhnya terhuyung karena bahunya di tarik kasar hingga ia berbalik. Kepalanya mendongak dan menemukan Kai dihadapannya. Saking terkejut, cairan bening dari hidungnya hampir meleleh mendekati bibir. Kai terbelalak, dan segera meraih jas dalam dekapan namja culun itu.

"Kemarikan! Ini punyaku! Ugh,,, KAU MENJIJIKAN!" ujar Kai membuat namja itu lagi-lagi terkejut.

Kai berbalik dan melangkah menuju taman lagi, kemudian meraih tas setelah memasukkan buku tebal itu kedalamnya. Ia berjalan dengan muka masam melewati lapangan basket, menuju kantin. Kesal membuat dirinya lapar.

 **.  
-Code Mate-  
.**

Kyungsoo sedang makan dengan tenang saat hentakan kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahnya.

'Brugh'

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya sejenak kemudian menatap seseorang yang baru saja mendudukkan diri dengan kasar di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang berani duduk semeja dengannya ketika makan kecuali memang atas kehendak kyungsoo sendiri dan Oh, tentunya juga pengecualian untuk orang di hadapannya ini. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara makannya dan mengacuhkan orang itu sampai kemudian tangannya di cekal saat hendak memasukkan makanan.

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar, ia melepas sendoknya begitu saja.

.

.

Kai sebenarnya bingung, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Dia tersentak dan segera melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Kyungsoo saat melihat tatapan tajam yang di bencinya itu.

"Mau apa?!"

Kai tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kyungsoo untuknya. Benar. Mau apa dia kemari dan menemui Kyungsoo? Kai berdehem menghilangkan rasa kikuk yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang.

"A-aku... emm.. aku... y-yak! Apa maksudmu jika jas itu murahan?! Eoh? Kau tahu tidak berapa harganya?! 500.000 won asal kau tahu! Dan Kau bilang itu murahan?!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Kau sendiri bilang jika kau mampu memberi ratusan jas seperti itu 'kan? Jika begitu, sudah pasti itu barang murahan"

Namja berkulit tan itu tergagap ingin membalas perkataan Kyungsoo, "T-tetap saja! Bagi sebagian orang itu sangat mahal! Kau tidak memikirkannya ya? Oh tentu saja, anak kaya raya dari Menteri Pertahanan Negara Korea Selatan tidak mungkin mau memikirkan orang kalangan bawah. Dia terlalu egois, sampai-sampai tak peduli pada sekelilingnya. Astaga aku tidak berpikir bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan orang sepertimu" Kai tersenyum miring setelah mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, ya ampun! Apa dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kesal? Jika iya, dia harus merayakannya, karena membuat Kyungsoo kesal adalah suatu kebanggaan bagi Kai. Tapi...

TUNGGU!

Apa itu tadi?!

Seringai Kai menghilang saat seperkian detik yang lalu ia menangkap sesuatu dimata bulat itu. Tatapannya sendu dan sebuah rasa sakit yang mendalam mampu membuat hati Kai merasakan nyeri yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyiksanya. Jelas, Kai jelas-jelas melihatnya tadi, walaupun tak sampai satu detik.

Kai menyipitkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang kembali berwajah datar. _'Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?'_ batinnya. Kemudian Kai dikejutkan dengan kekehan sinis yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar! Untuk apa aku capek-capek memikirkan orang kalangan bawah. Aku lebih berkuasa. Iya kan? Dan tolong, tidak usah dipikirkan kenapa Tuhan bisa menciptakan manusia jahat sepertiku, karena akupun tak tahu.."

Kai semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Ucapannya memang membuat kesal, tapi apa benar Kyungsoo seburuk yang ada dipikirannya? Lihat! Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pintar menyembunyikan pancaran matanya. Benar-benar payah! Dan sekarang, Kai malah tertekan dengan keadaan ini, rasa bersalah hinggap begitu saja.

"Kyu-kyungsoo..."

"Berhenti berbicara Kim Jongin. Kau membuat selera makanku hilang" setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang tercenung sendirian di bangku itu.

Tak lama kemudian Donghe dan hyukjae- orang yang dikenalnya sebagai pengawal Kyungsoo datang dan membereskan sisa makan Kyungsoo. Kai yang merasa diperhatikan mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, ia terkejut karena dua pengawal itu tengah memperhatikannya.

"Yak! Wae?!" teriak Kai membuat dua pengawal itu tersentak.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo itu? Gara-gara tingkahnya Kai jadi merasa gila. Lelaki itu bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar kantin, ia lupa dengan rasa laparnya.

 **.  
-Code Mate-  
.**

Kyungsoo dengan semangat menuruni mobilnya, dan berlari kecil menuju pintu utama rumah. Tadi tepat setelah kyungsoo keluar dari kelas ia menerima pesan singkat dari ibunya yang memberitahukan jika ibu dan ayahnya berada di rumah sekarang dan sedang menunggu kedatangannya, jarang-jarang kedua orangtuanya ada dirumah di jam-jam begini. kyungsoo bahagia, sedikit senyum tersungging di bibir manisnya.

'Ckrek'

ehem

"A-Aku pulang~" seru Kyungsoo, dan segera mengganti sepatu dengan alas kaki rumah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya berjalan beriringan mendekatinya. "Selamat datang" pelukan hangat dari sang ibu menyambut Kyungsoo.

"Ayo masuk, ayah mempunyai kejutan!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap dengan senyuman aneh pada ayahnya. "Kejutan? Lagi?"

Kim Jongdae- Sang Ayah mengangguk dan segera menggiring anak semata wayangnya ke ruang tengah. "Katakan padaku apa kejutannya?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nak" Kyungsoo mendesah mendengar sahutan dari sang ibu, "Aku senang sekali sekarang. Kalian datang dan membanjiri aku dengan kejutan. Terima kasih Eommonim abbeoji"

"Kau putraku, sudah sewajarnya kami membahagiakanmu sayang.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban ayahnya, jika sudah bertemu ayahnya kyungsoo akan merasa senang yang tiada tara.

"Itu dia.." Kyungsoo langsung menoleh saat ibunya menunjuk ke arah ruang tengah.

Mata bulatnya melebar, melihat siapa yang duduk di sana. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, Ia berlari dan segera memeluk orang yang merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Kyungsoo.

 **.  
-Code Mate-  
.**

Hari berlalu,

Kai sudah seperti mayat hidup sejak ibunya kembali ke jepang. Matanya berkantung, dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus. Sungguh, Kai bahkan tidak ingin dirinya seperti ini. Tapi pikirannya tidak mau berkompromi dengan baik.

Untuk kesekian kali, Kai mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamar mandi. Sudah tiga puluh menit terlewati, tapi simbol sialan itu tidak juga timbul di atas kepalanya. Kai menggeram, ia tidak bisa menemukan caranya seorang diri dan Kai memutuskan dia harus bertemu dengan kakeknya weekend ini.

Siapa yang kira Kai begitu terobsesi dengan kemampuan 'baru'nya. Saking inginnya dia melihat simbolnya sendiri, Kai melakukan hal gila. Kau tahu... itu memalukan. Bagaimana tidak, setiap pulang sekolah Kai akan berkeliling Seoul hanya untuk menemukan kaca dan mematut dirinya lama-lama di depan benda datar itu. Oh ada satu kejadian yang sangat memalukan. Waktu itu Kai berniat mencari polo shirt baru di salah satu toko langganannya, saat memasuki ruang ganti bukannya mencoba baju Kai malah terdiam lama di depan cermin. Lama... lama... lama...

"YAK!" prang~

Kai terengah setelah puas meninju cermin di depannya karena simbol miliknya tak muncul di cermin itu. Kemudian seseorang membuka tirai yang menutupi ruang gantinya dan terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya –yang sepertinya adalah pemilik toko- memandang kaget pada Kai.

"Oh Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua ini? Kau merusak fasilitas butikku! Aigoo! Aku menelpon polisi!"

Kai menatap horor pada wanita itu dan segera meraih ponsel yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari saku celana si wanita.

"J-jangan menelpon polisi! Aku akan ganti rugi!" ujar Kai pada si wanita.

.

.

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai seragamnya. Ini hari jumat, besok Kai akan langsung menemui kakeknya. Hal itu membuat Kai bersemangat menjalani hari terakhir sekolah minggu ini.

 **.  
-Code Mate-  
.**

Kai menghentikan motornya saat melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar turun dari sebuah Mustang modifikasi di depan gerbang masuk sekolahnya. Walau dari jarak yang terbilang jauh, Kai mampu melihat jika itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kemana dua pengawalnya?" tanya Kai pada diri sendiri.

Diameter matanya melebar saat melihat Kyungsoo merendahkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa mencium pipi seorang berambut pirang di dalam mobil itu. Tunggu! Siapa dia?

Kai mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang luka dan dibalut perban, luka itu tentu saja didapatnya setelah meninju cermin di toko beberapa waktu lalu.

Kai menajamkan matanya, Hati Kai menjadi resah setelah melihat pemandangan didepannya. Kai tidak tahu perasaan macam apa ini, hanya... dia benar-benar tidak suka bagaimana kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan orang itu.

Deg..

Kai tercenung, apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya? Cemburu?

Oh tidak. Jangan keluarkan kata itu lagi, Kai membencinya. Kai bukannya cemburu, hanya tidak menyukainya.. itu saja. Jadi jangan pernah salah mengartikannya.

"Oke, Kim! Lupakan dia!" monolog Kai, kemudian kembali menjalankan motornya memasuki parkiran sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu tiba.

Pagi ini Kai bergegas menuju rumah kakeknya seorang diri. Karena dia sudah tahu jalan menuju kesana, Kai menggunakan motor sport kesayangannya. Kai berambisi, hari ini dia harus mendapatkan jawabannya. Harus.

Sekian lama perjalanan, akhirnya Kai sampai di rumah sang kakek.

Ia buru-buru turun dari kendaraannya dan langsung mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Harabeoji! Ini aku Kai"

Kai terdiam sejenak menanti sahutan dari sang kakek, tapi tak terdengar apapun dari dalam sana. "Harabeoji, kau di dalam?"

"..."

"Buka pintunya!"

"..."

"Aku akan masuk sendiri, otte?"

"Harabeo—"

"Kau datang lagi?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kai terlonjak dan segera membalikkan diri dan terkejut lagi saat melihat kakeknya membawa pisau besar di tangannya. Kai langsung bersandar lemas sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih terkejut hebat.

"Aishh... jinjja!" desis Kai saat rasa kagetnya mulai menghilang. "Harabeoji mengagetkanku!" ujarnya pelan.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu! Kau saja yang keget sendiri.." tukas sang kakek seraya meletakkan pisau yang di bawanya di bawah meja kayu panjang di depan rumah.

"Oke, terserahlah! Harabeoji, sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana caranya melihat simbolku sendiri? Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara, namun hasilnya nihil!" Kai berucap panjang.

Kakeknya kembali memandang Kai lama, kemudian beliau berucap "Untuk apa melihat simbolmu? Itu tidak penting"

Kai tersedak, tidak penting apanya?

"Ya ampun.. jelas itu sangat penting Harabeoji! Bagaimana aku tahu siapa jodohku jika aku tidak tahu simbolku sendiri"

Kakek Kai terkekeh, "Dengar Kim, menurutku kau akan tetap bertemu dengan jodohmu dengan jalan yang sudah ditentukan Tuhan. Tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini" jelasnya pada Kai.

Kai mendengus, ia benar-benar frustasi. Kai bukannya tidak sabar menanti jodohnya yang sudah di siapkan, Kai hanya ingin mencintai langsung jodohnya tanpa harus berepot-repot merasakan patah hati terlebih dahulu karena berganti-ganti pasangan. Uh Sekarang harus bagaimana? Kai yakin kakeknya itu tidak akan luluh sekalipun ia bersujud, tentu saja.. kakeknya itu tidak mudah dirayu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Annyeonghaseo~" Kai membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan kakeknya. Sebaiknya ia pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Setelah Kai sampai di apartemennya, ia kembali teringat pada buku kuno pemberian kakeknya. _'Apa mungkin jawabannya ada disitu?'_ pikir Kai.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kai masih tidak menemukan buku itu. "Arghh! Dimana aku meletakkannya?" geram Kai, masih terus mencari.

Langkahnya terhenti saat hendak menuju dapur, sekarang Kai ingat dimana bukunya. Ia menendang buku itu beberapa hari yang lalu karena merasa buku itu benar-benar tidak berguna. Kai memutar tubuhnya dan segera melangkah menuju kamar. Brak~

Pintu terbuka kasar, Kai segera mendekati ranjangnya dan membungkuk melihat ke bawah ranjangnya. Gotcha!

Kai meraih buku itu dan langsung membawanya kesofa ruang tengah. Ia kembali membuka lembaran usang tersebut dan membacanya perlahan.

Detik menjadi menit, dan kini jam sudah berlalu.

Kai mulai merasa bosan dan kesabarannya sudah hampir habis. Sudah dibilang buku itu tidak berguna.

"Haishhhh!"

Kai menjatuhkan bukunya begitu saja kelantai dan menggeram kesal karena lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di buku itu, buku kuno itu jatuh dan membuka di halaman terakhir. Kai kembali meraihnya, di halaman terakhir ini ada sebuah gambar bentuk amour di bawahnya terdapat garis panjang dibawah garis tersebut ada gambar gelombang air dan amour lagi, tapi anehnya amour itu tak digambarkan dengan jelas seolah-olah itu adalah bayangan.

Kai mengernyit, apa maksudnya?

Air. Bayangan.

Satu...

Dua...

"BINGGO!" teriak Kai memenuhi apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 **A/N [Fafasoo202** **]** **:** Yeoreubun Annyeong! *clapyourhands* Wehehehe.. lama tak jumpa:* Gimana kabarnya? Baik semua kan ya... apalagi setelah melihat moment duni3 di Exoluxiondot, walaupun awalnya sedih sih ya liat nini cuma bsa duduk gtu T_T tapi dudu selalu ngejagain nini,, huaaaa senengnya Oke, lupakan yang itu.. gmna dengan chp.6 ini? Diharapkan puas ya XD oh iya,, ini chapter terpuaaannnjang yang faflow tulis, semoga gak bosen waktu baca ya :")  
Please visit = www fanfiction net/~fafasoo202 = ganti spasi dengan titik.  
Last, Goodbye... kyaknya bakalan lama update karena banyak hal yg bikin fafa hampir stres... XD jadi fangirl selalu ngenes nasibnya..^^ waks... udah ah... tunggu aja updatenya ya :*

 **A/N [Flowerdyo] :** Haiiii :") sebenernya chapter ini dibuat sebelum tragedi april mop, FaFlow lagi bagus moodnya makanya bisa sepanjang ini ^^ tapi maaf aq baru bisa update sekarang, karna aq butuh waktu buat baperberkepanjangan :v weheh~  
tragedi april mop bener2 bikin down :") tapi yasudah yg paling penting sekarang tetep percaya aja sama keyakinan masing2 :D dan aq bakal tetep percaya kaisoo (kai+kyungsoo)^^ 3  
ohyaa.. chapter slanjutnya bakal update abis Fafa beres UN ya ^^ buat Fafa smoga sukses UN nya de :* fighting~

KSHS fighting^^

See ya next chap \\(^_^) ('-')/

 _Mind to review?_


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Fafasoo202 / Flowerdyo  
Title : Code Mate  
Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Humor  
Rated : (T)au deh,,  
Lenght : Chaptered  
Disclaimer : No Plagiat! BIG NO!

Main Cast : KaiSoo with chanbaek+hunhan

Other Cast : Other member EXO, etc..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **TYPO's**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **No Siders...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang terus menjomblo dan perjalanan hidupnya dengan berbekal ilmu 'sihir' turun temurun yang diwarisinya, berakhir dengan pertemuan jodohnya. Hidup penuh misteri nan indah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! (^-^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **Faflow Present'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai meraih buku itu dan langsung membawanya kesofa ruang tengah. Ia kembali membuka lembaran usang tersebut dan membacanya perlahan.

Detik menjadi menit, dan kini jam sudah berlalu.

Kai mulai merasa bosan dan kesabarannya sudah hampir habis. Sudah dibilang buku itu tidak berguna.

"Haishhhh!"

Kai menjatuhkan bukunya begitu saja kelantai dan menggeram kesal karena lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di buku itu, buku kuno itu jatuh dan membuka di halaman terakhir. Kai kembali meraihnya, di halaman terakhir ini ada sebuah gambar bentuk amour di bawahnya terdapat garis panjang dibawah garis tersebut ada gambar gelombang air dan amour lagi, tapi anehnya amour itu tak digambarkan dengan jelas seolah-olah itu adalah bayangan.

Kai mengernyit, apa maksudnya?

Air. Bayangan.

Satu...

Dua...

"BINGGO!" teriak Kai memenuhi apartemennya.

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Sore itu terlihat seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya dengan terburu-buru. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke parkiran di mana motornya berada. Orang itu, Kai, menyalakan motor sport merahnya kemudian melesat cepat meninggalkan apartemen. Kai harus menemukan simbolnya sendiri, ia sudah bertekad menemukannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

.

.

Kai melangkah gontai melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa gelisah luar biasa. Dia akan masuk ke kelas dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, oh Kai tidak siap menerima kemungkinannya yang terjadi.

 _'_ _Apa akan berubah dan bersinar?'_ Kai menggeleng menampik pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ia inginkan jawabannya. Setidaknya jangan sekarang, Kai masih harus memastikan perasaannya kan? Bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Mungkin saja kan?  
Lelaki tan itu mengangguk, menyemangati dirinya, "Benar, sebaiknya aku jangan terlalu yakin dulu. Bersabarlah Kai!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Kai tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat pintu kelasnya dari jarak 3 meter. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. 'Sadar Kim Jongin!' batinnya berteriak menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya yang tak berguna. Kai mengusap dadanya berkali-kali, "Hey! Bisakah berdetak dengan normal saja? Tidak perlu berdegup seperti ini?" gumamnya seraya kembali melangkah. Kai meneguk liur sesekali saat dirinya mendekat pada pintu kelas.

Cklek!

Kai terdiam ketika pintu terbuka dengan tangannya, maju selangkah dan mengamati kelas begitu tajam. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo belum datang. Bersyukur karena dirinya tidak akan terkejut di pagi hari ini.

"Syukurlah~"

"Apanya?"

Kai terlonjak dan segera menatap ke arah suara. Oh Sehun dengan tampang flatnya. "Kau tahu? Kau seperti hantu! Datang tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan!" tukas Kai lalu berjalan ke mejanya. Sehun memandangi teman hitamnya itu dengan datar, mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menyusul Kai menuju bangkunya juga.

"Chagiyaa~ kau meninggalkanku" teriak Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sehun tersenyum geli, "Hehe mian, kau kan sedang asik bergosip tadi"

Baekhyun merengut kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebuah dering telepon berbunyi. Baekhyun tahu itu dering ponsel milik Sehun. Namja bereyeliner itu melirik Sehun melalui ujung matanya.

"Ada telepon penting. Aku harus mengangkatnya, sebentar ya baby"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat Sehun menjauh. Ia menggerutu kesal pada kekasih cadelnya itu. "Jadi telpon itu lebih panting dari pada aku? Awas saja kau Oh Sehun" geramnya, memicingkan mata pada punggung Sehun yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak bahunya dan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa ucapan maaf. Baekhyun akan meledak jika saja orang itu bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa wajahnya sendu begitu?" bisik Baekhyun pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya Baekhyun melangkah mendekati bangkunya. Lalu ia berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol yang langsung melempar tatapannya kesamping. _'Ohh dia barusan menatapku!'_ pekik Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak memanggil lelaki tinggi itu, namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya, Chanyeol berdiri dan melesat pergi keluar kelas secepat mungkin tanpa mau menatap atau bahkan meliriknya barang sedikit.

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu. Lalu tiba-tiba, perasannya menjadi tak nyaman. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sedang menjauhi seseorang dan itu adalah dirinya. Pertanyaannya adalah...

 _'_ _Kenapa?'_

-Other Side-

"Halo.."

 _"_ _Oh, kupikir kau tidak akan mengangkatnya.. apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Namja itu menyandar di tembok bercat putih seraya tersenyum. "Tidak, apa ada hal yang penting?"

 _"_ _Tidak juga sebenarnya, hanya saja... apa aku bisa minta bantuanmu?"_

Kerutan tipis timbul di kening namja itu, "Apapun.." jawabnya pelan.

 _"_ _Bisa temani aku jalan-jalan di Seoul? Kupikir kau adalah orang yang tepat"_ kekehan terdengar dari ujung sana, dan mau tak mau namja itu ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Yahh,, pilihanmu tidak meleset. Kapan?"

 _"_ _Besok sore"_

Sang namja mengangguk dan melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sebentar lagi bel pertama berbunyi, aku harus segera masuk" ujarnya menjelaskan pada seseorang di seberang sana.

 _"_ _Eumm baiklah,, sampai bertemu besok sore Hunnie"_

Dia tersenyum mendengar panggilan namanya dari seseorang disana, "Sampai bertemu juga, Hyung".

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu..

Kai tak beranjak sedikitpun dari kursinya. Pikiran lelaki itu menahannya. Saat pelajaran berlangsung tadi Kwon saem tiba-tiba datang dan memberi tahu jika Kyungsoo absen. Kai pikir orang itu akan terlambat seperti sebelumnya, tapi dugaannya salah. Kyungsoo tidak masuk, dan apa penyebabnya?

Ada rasa kesal juga lega menjadi satu saat mengetahui hal itu. Kesal karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa khawatir, dan lega karena ia tidak akan melihat simbol itu sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa rasa khawatirnya lebih mendominasi, jadilah Kai seperti ini. Termenung di bangkunya seorang diri. Pikirannya membawa Kai mengingat kejadian sore kemarin.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Kai berlari saat memasuki kawasan sungai Han sore itu. Ia menatap sekeliling dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk dirinya. Matanya mengarah ke sisi kanan sungai Han yang cukup sepi. Kai berdiri di pinggir sungai. Menatap lamat-lamat bayangannya sendiri dari pantulan air. Lima detik kemudian bayangan itu mengeluarkan cahaya di atas kepala Kai. Mata Kai melebar lalu menajamkan pengelihatannya. Mulai terang dan terlihat jelas._

 _"_ _Simbol milik'nya' adalah 325563, kalau begitu..."_

 _Kai tiba-tiba saja tersentak setelah beberapa detik terdiam, "Berjumlah 888888" lirihnya. Kai mengedip sekali kemudian menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kembali menuju motor sportnya dan berbalik pulang._

 _/Flashback Off/_

"Tidak mungkin aku berjodoh dengan orang itu. Tidak. Tidak Mungkin" monolog Kai setelah mengingat simbolnya sendiri.

"Hoyy Kai! Tidak ke kantin? Setelah ini sepertinya jam kosong, Kwon Songsaengnim memberitahuku jika dewan guru akan mengadakan rapat"

Kai mendongak dan menemukan Jiyoung di depan pintu, Ia tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Jiyoung-a, emm... apa kau tahu kenapa Kyungsoo tidak hadir?"

"Ahh itu, Kwon Saem bilang dia sakit. Sudah ya.. sampai nanti"

Kai terdiam. Kyungsoo sakit? Yang benar saja? Manusia dingin sepertinya ternyata lemah juga, bisa sampai sakit seperti itu. Ia terkekeh seorang diri, tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah.

"Sakit apa dia? Apa penyakitnya parah sampai absen sekolah begini?"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kai kembali menunggu. Tapi Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tidak hadir. Tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaran yang mengganggu pikirannya, akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya pada Kai saat lelaki tan itu melayangkan pertanyaan mengenai ketidak hadiran Kyungsoo, "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya? Kau mulai peduli dengan Kyungsoo ya?" ujar Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Untuk apa peduli pada manusia dingin sepertinya, sudah jawab saja" sahut Kai datar.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Kyungsoo sedang sakit flu, dia bilang besok mungkin akan hadir"

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya, "Hanya terserang flu dan dia bisa seenaknya tidak masuk?" katanya sedikit terkejut. "Hell... bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah berada di tahun ketiga SHS meninggalkan sekolahnya hanya karena flu, huh sungguh lucu!"

"Asal kau tahu, ibu Kyungsoo itu overprotektive terhadap anaknya."

Seketika itu juga tawa Kai pecah. Baekhyun memandang bingung pada temannya yang satu ini. Apa ada hal yang lucu?

"Kyungsoo? Manusia dingin itu ternyata adalah anak mami ya.." ujar Kai di sela tawanya. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, dan wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Oh,,, Baekhyun akan meledak.

"YAK! KAU INI SENANG SEKALI YA MENJELEK-JELEKKAN SAHABATKU! KALAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA LEBIH BAIK TUTUP MULUTMU!"

-dan lengkingan itu berhasil menutup mulut Kai seketika.

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

Bias cahaya orange menembus celah-celah jendela kamar seseorang sore itu.

Kyungsoo merengut tidak suka di dalam kamarnya. Ia bosan. Entah ibunya yang berlebihan atau bagaimana sampai-sampai harus mengurung dirinya hanya karena flu. Ia mendesah panjang lalu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal.

Mendial nomor seseorang dan menunggu panggilannya terjawab.

"Bawa aku kabur sekarang!" Seru Kyungsoo setelah panggilannya tersambung.

"Woww~ Tenang baby, ada apa heum?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya!"

"Tidak mungkin tanpa sebab kan? Kau berulah ya?"

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar tuduhan itu, "Aku flu, hanya flu! Yah.. Aku bukan anak nakal sepertimu dulu. Cepat jemput aku, dan buat alasan yang baik agar Eomma membiarkanku sekolah besok"

Lelaki bermarga Do itu menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja di kasur setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi kemudian membersihkan diri.

.

.

Saat Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya, ia melihat ibunya sedang bercengkrama dengan seseorang yang Kyungsoo tunggu. Ia berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Eomma!" sapa Kyungsoo saat ia berdiri di samping ibunya.

Ibunya memandangi Kyungsoo sejenak, lalu tersenyum lembut. Tatapannya kembali pada seseorang di hadapannya. "Dia sedang flu, sebenarnya aku berat mengijinkannya keluar, tapi aku mengerti kalian butuh berkencan karena kau terlalu lama diluar negri"

"Eommonim bisa saja" kekehnya

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, dan jaga dia baik-baik" Xiumin tersenyum lagi saat mendapat jawaban pasti dari orang itu.

Xiumin lalu memandang anaknya lagi, membenarkan syal yang dipakai anaknya "Dan Kyungsoo... jangan merepotkannya, mengerti?". Kyungsoo mengangguk tegas, "Ye!"

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh pergi"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat langkah kakinya berhasil keluar dari rumah. Jujur saja, ia merasa canggung dengan semua perhatian dari ibunya, jarang bertemu sekalinya ibunya memberi perhatian lebih padanya yang ada malah membuatnya merasa risih seperti ini. Kyungsoo sudah menikmati kesendiriannya tanpa perhatian seseorang bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun.

"Kau terlihat seperti tahanan bertahun-tahun yang baru dibebaskan"

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pada lelaki di sampingnya, "Tidak usah berkomentar. Ayo cepat pergi.."

.

.

"Tidak baik jajan makanan yang dijual dipinggir jalan seperti itu baby"

"Berhenti mengoceh Kris, kau membuat kepalaku pening" Kyungsoo melanjutkan gigitannya pada makanan yang tadi ia beli dijalan ketika menuju sungai Han.

"Aku masih mampu membelikanmu makanan yang layak, ayo kita ke restaurant dekat sini"

"Kris, ku bilang hentikan!"

"Dasar, keras kepala" ia mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, "Aku sangat merindukanmu" gumamnnya begitu lirih.

"Huuuaaachimm"

"Ah kau kedinginan, ayo kita pulang"

Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kris, ia kembali melahap makanan dikedua tangannya sambil lalu melewati Kris begitu saja..

"Kau senang berduaan denganku kan? Makanya tidak ingin pulang, heum?" godanya, "Ahh benar, bahkan saat aku baru tiba di seoul beberapa hari yang lalu kau langsung memelukku. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku baby"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas diam-diam. Ia benci saat seseorang terus mengajak bicara. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah karena merasa terganggu dengan sang ibu, dan sekarang Kris juga mengganggunya. Tiba-tiba hidung Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kegelian.

"Huaaacchhiimmmmm" Kyungsoo bersin dan membuat makanan dimulutnya tersembur. Ohh menjijikan. Merasa jijik, Kyungsoo membuang makanannya di tong sampah terdekat.

"Ca- Kita pulang"

"Hahh~ Kris, jangan memaksaku!" ujarnya tegas dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kemudian sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk berhenti memastikan. Ia memandang lurus pada dua objek yang sedang berpegangan tangan yang telah menarik perhatiannya, dua orang itu terlalu asik berdua hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenal mereka?" Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit pada Kris yang bertanya, ia mengangguk lalu kembali menatap dua orang itu.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi"

"Tapi itu bukan pacarnya!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Ah masih pendekatan mungkin"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Dia sudah punya pacar". Namja berkaki panjang disebelah Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. "Maksudmu ia sedang berselingkuh sekarang?"

DEG

Kyungsoo tercenung setelah Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Berselingkuh?

Tangan putih Kyungsoo mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Perasaan marah juga benci menyelimuti hatinya kala membayangkan bagaimana sakit hati seseorang disana jika mengetahui hal ini. Kyungsoo diam dengan beribu emosi dan pertanyaan dibenaknya _'Oh_ _S_ _ehun a_ _da apa denganmu?_ _'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Chup~

Kyungsoo mengerjap kaget dan menatap orang disebelahnya dengan mata membulat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisiknya geram.

Orang itu memutar bola matanya, sudah jelas apa yang ia lakukan tadi dan si mata bulat itu masih bertanya. Dia tahu Kyungsoo bukan orang bodoh.

"Apalagi? kau menyadarinya kan? Aku.. Mengecup.. Bibirmu.. Sayang"

Kyungsoo mematung seraya memandangi orang yang baru saja mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyungsoo, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap kasar bibirnya. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi!" geram Kyungsoo memperingati orang itu.

"Yak! Kau ini aneh, kita adalah sepasang kekasih wajar saja jika aku melakukan hal itu. Kau sayang padaku kan?"

Kyungsoo masih diam dengan pandangan datarnya. Matanya menatap dalam pada mata biru itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja" jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Kris –orang itu- memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan sejak tadi. Kyungsoo... dia selalu saja seperti lu misterius dan sulit sekali untuk di pahami. Dia terlalu datar hingga susah untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan yang dia rasakan sebenarnya.

 _'_ _Kapan kau akan berubah Kyungsoo?'_

 **.**

 **-Code Mate-**

 **.**

Entah apa yang membuat dirinya begitu semangat pagi ini, tapi Kai sungguh-sungguh sedang senang sekarang. Bahkan ia tiba di sekolah saat keadaannya masih sepi.

Kai duduk di motor sportnya dengan mata terfokus pada gerbang sekolah. Menanti seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Sekarang sudah pukul 7.00, sekolah mulai tampak ramai. Mata Kai memperhatikan satu persatu murid yang melintas melewati gerbang. Ia mendengus karena perlahan-lahan semangatnya hilang karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Jangan-jangan dia akan terlambat seperti biasa, aish jinjja!" Kai mengumpat dengan suara kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil memasuki gerbang dan parkir di sebelah motornya. Kai tahu itu Sehun dan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk kelas? Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Kai melirik Sehun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Ia berdehem karena terkejut kenapa Sehun seolah tau jika dia memang sedang menunggu.

"Tidak ada yang ku tunggu. Aku akan masuk kelas saat bel pertama sudah berbunyi" jawab Kai mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

"Kau terlihat gugup"

Kai mendelik pada manusia yang tengah menggandeng tangan Sehun, "Diam kau!" ujar Kai sarkastik.

"Hey! Jangan terlalu kasar padanya.."

Kai memutar bola matanya, saat Sehun selesai bicara. Lelaki flat itu tahu tidak sih kalau ia terlihat lucu saat membela kekasihnya? Jujur saja, ia jengah melihat kemesraan pasangan aneh itu.

"OMMO!"

Kai dan Sehun sama-sama memandangi Baekhyun yang baru saja memekik. Kai langsung beralih menatap kedepan saat melihat kemana pandangan kekasih Sehun itu.

Mobil itu... lagi. Mustang modifikasi biru yang tempo hari lalu ia lihat, memasuki gerbang dan berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Kai menanti dengan was-was siapa gerangan orang di dalamnya. Pintu mobil terbuka dan sosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan wajah asing (bagi Kai) terlihat. Matanya seketika melebar saat mengenali wajah itu. Kai segera turun dari motornya dan mengamati tiap pergerakan yang dilakukan si lelaki. Orang itu mengitari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil lainnya. Jantung Kai serasa berhenti bekerja saat itu juga, kala melihat Kyungsoo keluar dan meraih tangan lelaki berambut pirang.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu Kris!"

Pekikan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kris? Namanya Kris? Siapa dia? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Kyungsoo?. Begitu banyak rentetan pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepala Kai.

"Baekhyun, kau mengenal orang itu?" tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan matanya.

"Eumm,, tentu saja. Dia Kris Wu. Mahasiswa kedokteran di Universitas Korea. Kekasih Kyungsoo" ucap Baek dengan nada yang dibuat bisik-bisik

Kai merasakan emosinya tersulut saat mendengar kata _kekasih_ dari mulut Baekhyun. Matanya masih tak lepas dari dua sosok didepannya, lelaki pirang bernama Kris itu terlihat merapikan poni kyungsoo.

Ia menarik nafas saat simbol Kyungsoo berubah menjadi 888888 yang jelas sangat bertentangan dengan Kris yang memiliki simbol 422803. Kai menggeram tertahan saat Kris mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

Kai menyadari hal aneh dalam dirinya. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha menahan perasaan anehnya terhadap Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah mengetahui jika simbolnya dan Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi angka 888888, Kai tidak dapat mengurung lebih lama lagi perasaannya. Kai hanya ingin memiliki apa yang harusnya ia miliki. Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat itu adalah miliknya dan Kai akan mengambilnya secepat mungkin.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat merasakan tarikan di tangannya. Bola matanya melebar ketika wajah Kai yang ia temukan.

"YAK! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Kyungsoo memandangi Kris dan Kai bergantian yang masing-masing menggenggam tangannya. Raut wajah dua lelaki tinggi itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Kris yang terlihat begitu marah karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang tak ia kenal menarik kekasihnya dan Kai yang diam dengan mata tajamnya menatap Kris.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Kai melihat Kris terkekeh saat mulutnya mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Lepaskan Kyungsoo-ku!"

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo merasa takut melihat Kris yang terlihat begitu marah saat ini. Lelaki itu selalu lembut padanya walaupun seringkali Kyungsoo mengacukan dia.

"Kau kira siapa dirimu?" Kris membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kai. Nafasnya terengah dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Astaga, ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

Bugh!

"KRIS!" teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar saat lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu melayangkan pukulannya pada Kai yang sekarang jatuh tersungkur.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA DIRIMU HAH?!" Kyungsoo segera menahan tangan Kris yang hendak memukul Kai lagi.

"Kris, cukup! Sebaiknya kau kembali, hari ini kau ada jam kuliah kan? Biarkan aku bicara padanya"

Kris beralih memandang Kyungsoo, tatapannya melembut walaupun napasnya masih terengah. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil, Kris mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan mencium sudut bibir kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya, "Jika orang ini macam-macam padamu, segera katakan padaku" ujar Kris seraya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya berapi-api pada Kris yang lagi-lagi menciumnya sembarangan. Kyungsoo benci di sentuh, tangannya mengusap sudut bibirnya. Kris yang melihat perlakuan Kyungsoo pada tindakannya barusan tersenyum miris pada kekasihnya itu. Dirinya jadi bertanya-tanya, _'Apa benar Kyungsoo mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya?_ _Tapi kenapa?... Ah kyungsoo sangat sulit ditebak! mungkin_ _saja_ _dia hanya malu karena aku menciumnya didepan umum.. ya ya dia hanya malu'_ batin kris mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri atas pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Kris menghela nafas, "Aku pergi!" ujarnya pelan sebelum memasuki mobil dan melesat pergi meninggalkan sekolah Kyungsoo.

Tidak tahu kah mereka jika Kai berusaha meredakan amarahnya melihat hal menjijikan itu. Selepas Kris pergi, Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo. Dan yang di tarik hanya pasrah ketika dirinya di seret-seret dengan paksa. Ia sudah cukup lelah perlakuan Kris tadi.

Sementara itu sejak tadi pasangan SeBaek hanya diam saja karena dibuat shock dengan adegan antara Kai-Kyungsoo-Kris.

"Sehunnie apa aku sedang bermimpi?" ujar Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali

"Hem sepertinya tidak"

"Kenapa kau diam saja ayo kita susul mereka, ah kemana si hitam itu membawa Kyungsoo" baek menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya panik sembari melihat sekelilingnya

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya berdua baby, Kai tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo" ujar Sehun meyakinkan kekasihnya, ia mengambil tangan Baek dan menciumnya lembut mencoba menenangkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, sepertinya si hitam itu mulai menyadari kebodohannya" Sehun tersenyum miring, "Ayo ke kelas" ajak Sehun lalu merangkul bahu kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Kau" tunjuk Kai tepat pada wajah Kyungsoo setelah ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya datar. Mereka sekarang berada di lorong gedung eskul yang sepi.

"Apa maumu Kim Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari sedikit menaikan dagunya ketika menyebut nama Kai,

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kai malah menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Cukup lama Kai tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

"Baiklah aku pergi" Kyungsoo hendak melangkah namun pergerakan Kai mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sebentar saja Kyungsoo" ucap Kai dengan ekspresi nampak frustasi yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir setelah memperhatikan wajah Kai dalam-dalam.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

Kai menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar cepat

"A-aku tidak tahu"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Kai, Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap sudut bibir Kai yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena bekas pukulan Kris tadi, "Apa sakit?" tanyanya lembut. Jangan lupa, Kyungsoo memiliki hati lembut yang selalu mengasihi orang lain. Melihat Kai seperti ini membuat hati Kyungsoo berdesir aneh, entah kenapa rasa pedulinya menjadi lebih besar.

"Tidak! disini lebih sakit" Kai menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kau punya riwayat sakit jantung?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu, "Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan, lukamu harus segera diobati sebelum infeksi dan dokter jaga disana bisa memeriksa jantungmu yang sakit" ajak Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai, namun Kai menahannya dan memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa soo, karena obatku ada disini" ujar Kai lembut.

"Maksudmu?"

*Chu~

Tanpa permisi Kai langsung menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Kyungsoo, kedua tangan Kai naik kebelakang kepala namja bermata bulat itu untuk menahannya agar tidak menjauh,

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak dengan ulah Kai, bibirnya sedang dikulum begitu saja oleh orang yang bukan siapa-siapanya, ia merasakan bibirnya seperti dihisap kasar dan ada sesuatu yang menerobos masuk mulutnya dan beradu dengan lidahnnya. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan gelinyar aneh pada dirinya, _oh ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_ Batinnya

Kyungsoo merasakan darah dari bibir Kai ada dimulutnya dan itu membuatnya mual, Kyungsoo menggeram lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Kai yang lebih besar darinya.

PLAAAAKKK~

Kai memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar keras oleh Kyungsoo, ia tahu harusnya ia tidak terburu-buru, sekarang Kyungsoo pasti sangat membencinya, tapi ia tidak tahan lagi ingin menghapus bekas bibir Kris pada bibir Kyungsoo –miliknya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Kai masih memegang pipinya yang perih sembari menunduk.

"Kau sangat kurang ajar Jongin" lirih Kyungsoo. Seketika rasa pedulinya menguap mendapat perlakuan yang mengejutkan dari Kai.

Kai memberanikan diri menatap Kyungsoo lagi, "Kyungsoo aku mohon padamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja tadi" ada perasaan lega yang Kai rasakan setelah mengucapkan keinginannya.

"APA?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar penuturan kai, "Apa hakmu? Kris pacarku!" jawab Kyungsoo skakmat.

"Tapi kau milikku Kyungsoo, dan aku milikmu" Kai terlihat sangat yakin dengan ucapannya.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya didada, "Kau gila" ucapnya datar.

"Iya aku gila, semua karena kau Do Kyungsoo"

"Kau menyalahkan ku?" Kyungsoo melototkan matanya yang sudah besar itu, "Jangan bermain-main denganku Kim Jongin" bentaknya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, percaya padaku, kau milikku Kyungsoo! Tolong jaga semua milikku sampai pada akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya"

"Oh shit! Tutup mulutmu Kim, kau terlalu banyak berkhayal"

"Percayalah padaku soo" mohon Kai dengan tatapan penuh harap

Kyungsoo memandang mata kai dan ia menemukan keseriusan dalam tatapan lembut mata Kai, _'_ _K_ _enapa si hitam ini?_ _K_ _enapa tiba-tiba sekali'_ batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 ***Replies Review***

 ** _Lovesoo_** Ini udh lanjut^^ / **_CuteSoo93_** Wahh,, makasih^6^ udh lanjut ya~ / **_andiasli99_** kejadian itu emang bikin mood turun derastis, udh usaha bngt buat nulis tapi malah berakhir bengong di depan lepy dan hasilnya ff ini nganggur :g sedih ya tau bnyk yang berhenti nulis ff kaisoo setelah trageri tgl 1 itu / **_meyriza_** wkwkwk,,, harapannya terkabul ^^ itu emang kris :3 Iya fafa masih sekolah, tahun ini alhamdulillah ada di kelas X ^6^ Yeayy kkk~ / **_Sofia Magdalena_** Faflow juga kangen sama readers nim TT_TT / **Rina271** Karena terlalu banyak 'kapan?' tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya, dan kita liat apa yang terjadi:* / **_kaikasoo8812_** akhirnya kai sadar juga, huaaa *plak* udh terjawab diatas siapa yang jadi kejutan Kyungsoo^^ / **_dyody_** mian kalo lama nunggu )': oke, pantengin selalu fb kita ya biar dpt informasi klo udh lanjut XD emmm happy ending ya? Pikir dulu deh :v / **_Kim YeHyun_** iya kai frustasi bngt gra2 masalh simbol :3 tpi akhirnya perjuangannya gk sia-sia kan :lol / **_lovekim_** :") tenang aja, faflow bakalan lanjutin CM sampe tamat kok, ditunggu ya :" dan maaf gk bisa fast update L / **_Sky Onix_** faflow juga gemes sama kai dia emang sadis :3 KrisDo? Iya mereka pcran XD tenang aja, faflow udh nyiapin cara chanbek bersatu:* / **_riskafebry9294_** udh lanjut ka ris ^^ / **_kyungieSoo12_** Ini dah lanjut =)) / **SilentB** sudah lanjut yaa~ / **_kyunges_** iya,, chp.6 sengaja di bikin panjang XD / **_Ota Daiki_** sudah lanjuutt *wink* / **_taufikunn9_** iya kyung biar dingin gtu ttp gemesin XD gmn dengan chp.7 ini masih kurang krissoo-nya? / **Ita Daiki** iya itu kris,, ,doain kai jodohnya sma kyungsoo ya :D makasih udah review,,^^

.

.

.

 **Fafasoo202** : Alhamdulillah akhirnya update juga chapter 7 XD maaf klo memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu L Berasa ada yang kurang, tapi fafa gk tau apa , sempet berpikir keras dan akhirnya melakukan sedikit perubahan di beberapa bagian, faflow sempet frustasi :v hehe.. Oh iya,, Minal Aidin Walfaidzin readersnim, maaf klo fafa punya kesalahan sama kalian =)) semoga amal kita selama di bulan penuh berkah ini dapat bermanfaat untuk kedepannya amiin... Oh iya,, fafa mau minta maaf juga karena gk bisa menuhin permintaan untuk fast update T_T See you next chapter~

 **Flowerdyo** : Minal aidin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir batin ya, maaf kalau banyak mengecewakan kalian :") seperti kata fafa jujur aja kita berdua sempet frustasi sama chapter ini XD hoho… berasa ada yg kurang tapi gak tau apa :'( readersnim ada yg bisa kasih tau hem?... smoga chapter ini memuaskan, makasih untuk yang udah luangin waktu buat baca :") tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya ^^

 _Mind to Review?_


End file.
